De profundis clamavi, mémoires d'une illusionniste
by Helleni
Summary: Cérès, élève de Serpentard, entre en 6eme année à Poudlard mais entre les Maraudeurs, ses deux soeurs, son père et la montée en puissance du Mage noir, pourra t elle finir sa scolarité en toute quiétude?
1. Chapitre 1

Bien le bonjour ! Je vous épargnerez les « c'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents » car je n'attend aucune indulgence de votre part (quoique !) et je voudrais juste que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez, afin de me permettre de progresser (et, accessoirement, de me motiver pour écrire la suite !).

C'est en effet ma première fic (et peut être la seule), j'en suis plutôt fière (disons que je suis fière du fait que j'ai réussit à me convaincre de l'écrire !) et je remercie ceux qui sont venus jeter un coup d'œil (et encore plus, ceux qui ont lu ceci !).

Le titre de ma fic fait, bien entendu, référence au poème de Baudelaire qui porte le même nom, et qui signifie : « Des profondeurs, j'ai crié » ; quant à la suite, elle ne sera compréhensible que plus tard (si tant est que je l'écrive !!).

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mis appart ceux que vous ne connaissez pas, l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à notre brave J.K. Rowling et je ne reçoit pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic** (je sais pas à quoi ça sert d'écrire ça, mais bon…).

Sur ce, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse parcourir mon humble fanfic, et j'espère avoir votre avis !!!

* * *

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 30 juin, date peu importante de mon insignifiante vie mais, pourtant, point de départ d'une existence bourrée d'incohérences et de complications. 

L'année scolaire vient de se terminer, j'ai enfin passé mes BUSE, qui ont eu l'extrême gentillesse de se rappeler à moi tout au long de cette merveilleuse année par l'intermédiaire de différentes personnes : tout d'abord, ma chère et tendre sœur, qui les a passé l'an dernier, de mes professeurs préférés, qui nous les rabâchaient sans arrêt, et, pour finir, de mes parents qui, vers le moi de juin, n'auraient pas hésiter à m'étouffer sous des lettres, toutes les plus menaçantes les unes des autres, si je ne leur avais pas promis de ramener au moins 6 BUSE.

Tout ça pour dire que les vacances arrivent à point nommé et que si ces foutus « maraudeurs » n'arrêtent pas de suite leur foin dans les couloirs du train, je risque de m'énerver pour de bon !

Mais…ah, enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent a su les faire taire (_sûrement Evans !_), mon mal de crâne commence a diminuer… ça fait du bien !

Si seulement ma sœur pouvait arrêter de me fixer avec son regard à vous glacer le sang ça m'arrangerait. Je sens mon mal de tête qui revient… noooooon !!

Enfin… revenons à nos moutons (_comme disent les moldus_), je suis dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express avec mes deux adorables sœurs, l'une qui parait totalement ailleurs, à regarder par la fenêtre et l'autre qui me dévisage depuis que l'on est partis. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, j'y suis habituée, mais tout de même elle est flippante la petite ! J'essais de regarder ailleurs mais c'est dur, d'autant plus qu'elle ne me facilite pas la tache avec ses yeux noirs.

En y pensant, je ne me suis pas encore présentée…et bien, je m'appelle Cérès Sullivan, benjamine d'une famille de sang-pur réputée qui descend soi-disant de Serpentard (_ou d'un autre taré du même genre_) mais, ça, j'y crois pas trop, c'est une ruse de mon père pour se faire respecter. J'ai deux sœurs, l'aînée se nomme Lachésis, comme l'une des illustres Parques de la mythologie moldue, et la cadette (_celle qui n'arrête pas de me fixer_) s'appelle Sélène. Notre famille a toujours été un peu tordue, que ce soit dans le choix des prénoms ou dans la fascination qu'on mes parents pour la magie noire.

Mon père, Frédéric, est un mangemort, mais tout de même pas aussi taré que le père de Lucius (_je ne me rappelle jamais son nom, et pourtant merlin sait qu'il me le répète souvent, « si mon père savait ci » et « si mon père savait ça »…_) et ma mère… elle n'a pas vraiment d'opinion sur ce point là, elle soutient mon père dans ses idéaux mais plus par peur que par véritable conviction.

Ah… ma sœur s'est arrachée à la merveilleuse contemplation du paysage défilant à tout allure pour me parler, elle me demande ce que j'ai prévu pour les vacances… vraisemblablement, elle voulait juste rompre le silence qui emplissait le compartiment, mais sa voix, douce et chaude, me fait oublier toutes les pensées moqueuses que j'ai eu à son encontre.

Je lui répond que je n'en sais absolument rien et me replonge dans mes réflexions.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Sélène lui jeter un regard noir, lui intimant de ne pas aller plus loin.

Décidément, plus les années passent, plus je me dis qu'elle la déteste encore plus ; Lachésis a beau être gentille et attentionnée envers sa petite sœur, celle-ci ne peut s'empêcher de la détester. Personne n'a pu, au jour d'aujourd'hui, expliquer pourquoi.

Tante Hélène a bien essayé de tracer son portrait psychologique lors d'un dîner de famille mais elle s'est retrouvée, bien rapidement, pendu par les pieds au dessus de la table par on ne sait quel sortilège de magie noire, qu'affectionnent ma sœur, littéralement foudroyée des yeux.

Depuis, plus personne ne s'est amusé à énerver la douce Sélène, sous peine de finir comme la tante Hélène.

Personnellement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de problèmes avec elle, puisqu'elle m'adore. Et encore, c'est un euphémisme, admirer serait le mot juste, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de la vénération qu'elle porte à notre père. Pour lui, elle est la fille idéale : fidèle, passionnée par la magie noire, douée pour les impardonnables (qu'il nous a appris dès notre entrée à Poudlard) et particulièrement tarée.

En comparaison, Lachésis est la honte de la famille, non pas parce qu'elle n'est pas à Serpentard (_elle y est en plus préfète_), ni parce qu'elle n'est pas douée (_elle est au contraire première de sa classe presque partout_) mais parce qu'elle n'a « aucune personnalité » selon les dires de mon père. Elle n'approuve pas les idéaux des mangemorts et de leur « Lord Noir » mais n'ose se l'approprier, comme le « grand » Sirius Black, paria de l'illustre famille Black.

Elle est ainsi considérée au même niveau et rejetée par notre père.

Quant à moi… eh bien, je n'ai jamais été ni adorée, ni détestée, je suis juste moi.

Je dis, autant que possible, ce que je pense (même si cela m'attire les foudres de mon entourage) et mon père m'apprécie principalem_ent pour ma franchise (_et pour ma réussite en magie noire également, bien qu'il ne le dise pas).

Quant à ma mère, comme je l'ai dis précédemment, elle n'a pas vraiment d'opinions sur grand-chose, elle approuve donc mon père lorsqu'il traite Lachésis d'abjection et d'ignominie mais ne peut, cependant, pas s'empêcher de rejeter sa fille cadette, qui n'en est pas dérangée pour autant.

Mais après avoir parlé de ma famille, parlons de moi !

Mes trois premières années à Poudlard ont été les plus merveilleuses de ma vie, non seulement parce que ma petite sœur n'était pas encore entrée à l'école et, de ce fait, ne me suivait pas où que j'aille de peur que je l'abandonne (on se demande d'où elle sort ces absurdités, je vous ferais part de ma théorie la dessus plus tard) mais surtout parce qu'un groupe de Gryffondor ne m'avais pas encore prise en grippe. Non pas que je sois une de leur « proie » préférée, mais je suis, depuis peu, amie avec leur pire ennemi, ce qui ne facilite pas les échanges amicaux entre nous. Et puis être amie avec la cousine d'un des « maraudeurs » n'est pas, non plus, le plus facile pour éviter leur agressivité, et si, en plus, on est à Serpentard et descendant de sang-pur, alors là, c'est le comble, vous êtes catégorisée comme future mangemort. Curieusement, j'avais remarqué que quelques Gryffondors n'appréciaient pas tellement les blagues puériles des maraudeurs, comme cette chère Evans avec qui je m'alliai afin de leur faire payer mes heures d'humiliation.

Ce fut assez réussi : ils furent obligés de présenter leur excuses en chantant et en dansant au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, devant les professeurs ébahis (qui soupçonnaient sûrement quelque chose), habillés, de façon extravagante, en vert et argent - histoire de signer notre coup de maître. Etrangement j'aperçus le professeur Dumbledore sourire, mais sûrement plus à cause du regard entendu qu'Evans et moi nous nous fîmes, que pour le spectacle désopilant qui se déroulait sous ses yeux (_il y tient vraiment à son rapprochement des maisons !_). Nous fumes adulé des Serpentards, enfin… j'étais adulée, Evans, elle, n'était plus traitée de Sang-de-bourbe, du moins pour le moment. Mais j'avais eu ce que je voulais, les maraudeurs s'en souviendraient longtemps et l'école aussi (_Flitwik avait même réussi à prendre une photo avec un appareil moldu qu'il idolâtrait tant_), j'avais eu une excellente alliée mais son sort ne m'intéressait plus (on n'est pas Serpentard pour rien) !!

C'est en me rappelant cet épisode de ma cinquième année, qui m'avait valu de nombreux applaudissement une fois retournée dans la salle commune des serpents, que je m'aperçus que le train ralentissait et entrait en gare.

Faisant léviter nos valises, comme de parfaites petites sorcières au sang pur, nous traversâmes la barrière magique pour rejoindre notre père qui venait, traditionnellement, nous chercher.

Mais quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous constatâmes que notre père ne nous attendais pas seul. Il était accompagné de notre oncle Théobald, le frère de notre mère, qui méprisait sa sœur, et mangemort de profession. Il ne venait jamais chez nous sans une bonne raison ou pour nous apprendre quelques nouvelles concernant ce cher Voldemort, c'est pourquoi j'espérais qu'il allait rompre ses traditions et qu'il venait simplement admirer les prouesses de ses nièces en magie noire. C'est beau de rêver n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espérais qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps, il nous a toujours porté malheur !

Tout en continuant à avancer vers notre père et son compagnon, je sentais le regard terrorisé de Lachésis – il faut dire qu'il n'avais jamais vraiment été très sympathique avec elle, allant jusqu'à la frapper parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu tuer une souris. Je pouvais comprendre sa peur de se retrouver, encore une fois, dans la même pièce que lui. Sélène, elle, paraissait sereine, elle marchait tranquillement sans se soucier de ce qui nous attendait.

Nous atteignîmes enfin notre « escorte » et mon père nous emmena dans un recoin sombre afin que nous transplanions – Lachésis et moi n'avions évidemment pas notre permis mais mon père s'en moquait. Nous le passerions d'autant plus facilement à notre majorité, disait-il.

Mon père fit transplaner Sélène et nous arrivâmes tous devant notre demeure, un immense manoir datant du XVIe siècle, construit par un de nos ancêtres pour « préserver le sang de la corruption impure ». C'était une des devises de notre famille, parmi tant d'autres.

J'aimais beaucoup ce manoir, j'y avais passé mon enfance, à jouer, à m'y cacher et à m'y perdre ! Et oui, même après quinze ans de vie dans ce manoir, il m'arrivait souvent de découvrir de nouvelles pièces et de ne plus les trouver le lendemain, une maison de sorciers en somme !

Nous entrâmes et notre elfe de maison, la vieille Hécate, transporta nos valises dans nos chambres respectives. A ma grande surprise, l'oncle Théobald annonça qu'il ne restait pas mais qu'il repasserait peut être d'ici quelques jours. Je senti le soupir de soulagement de ma sœur et celui d'agacement de mon autre sœur, signe qu'elle commençait déjà à perdre patience. Puis nous reprîmes nos habitudes et la routine recommença, entraînements, duels…, durant toutes les vacances.

Finalement, quand mes deux sœurs ne se croisaient pas, c'était relativement calme : pas d'insultes, pas de sortilèges, c'était même un peu trop tranquille pour quelqu'un habitué, comme moi. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure, me permettant de m'entraîner dans le calme de la salle d'entraînement de notre maison, tandis que Lachésis préférait lire des livres sur l'histoire du monde sorcier et que Sélène se livrait à des pratiques magiques plus ou moins vagues et sûrement interdites. Notre père était souvent absent, ce qui nous permettait de nous entraîner sans avoir a subir ses sarcasmes, comme en faisait souvent l'objet Lachésis.

Les vacances se passèrent plutôt bien, mais prirent une tournure assez tragique lorsque l'oncle Théobald se décida à repasser nous voir, comme il nous l'avait dit…

Lorsque Hécate annonça son arrivée, nous descendîmes toute les trois, prêtes à l'accueillir, comme le voulait le protocole. Il fut reçut tel le messie par mes parents, bien qu'il de daigna pas accorder un regard à sa sœur, et parut particulièrement intéressé par Lachésis qu'il dévisageait d'un coup d'oeil prédateur. Mon père compris le manège et lui demanda ce pourquoi il venait. Prenant son temps pour répondre, histoire de bien faire souffrir la pauvre Lachésis (sadique !), il nous fit part de l'intention du « Seigneur des ténèbres » de faire, de l'une des filles Sullivan, une de ses adeptes, afin de s'assurer la fidélité de la famille. Mon père cilla à cette dernière remarque mais ne fit rien paraître de son irritation. Bien évidemment, le « Seigneur des ténèbres » avait choisi l'aînée des sœurs pour que son initiation se fasse le plus rapidement possible. Lachésis blêmit, Sélène sourit et père fronça les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas à Théobald, qui ne releva pas. Il nous indiqua également qu'il viendrais chercher Lachésis trois jours plus tard et qu'elle devrait se tenir prête à faire ses preuves et à se faire marquer.

Je sentis ma sœur trembler de peur mais personne ne remarqua sa détresse, si ce n'est peut être Sélène qui lui jeta un regard noir. Oncle Théobald resta dîner chez nous et repartit le soir même, laissant ma sœur dans le plus grand désarroi.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle vint de voir dans ma chambre, en pleur, me suppliant de l'aider, je ne fus pas surprise plus que ça ! Finalement j'acceptais de l'aider à s'enfuir de la maison dans les deux jours qui suivaient. Nous mimes au point un plan qui marcha parfaitement puisque, deux jours plus tard, mon père hurlait de frustration et ma mère pleurait de désespoir. Et moi, je me délectais de cette sensation…bien entendu, nous avions tout mis au point pour que je ne sois pas soupçonnée de l'avoir aidé ; nous devions nous retrouver à la gare, le jour de la rentrée, pour qu'elle puisse finir sa scolarité en toute quiétude (_enfin presque_). Mais, lorsque j'allais remonter dan ma chambre afin d'éclater de rire en toute liberté, j'entendis une voix qui me fit froid dans le dos :

« Pourquoi tu as aidé Lasis à s'en aller, grande sœur ?

C'était Sélène. J'avais reconnu sa voix, bien que très peu entendu, douce et glaciale à la fois qui m'était destinée. Lasis était le surnom qu'elle donnait à notre sœur étant petite, quand elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer correctement son prénom, du coup, c'était resté. Sélène ne parlait pas beaucoup, voire presque jamais, bien souvent un regard lui suffisait pour se faire comprendre. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle parlait, c'était pour dire quelque chose d'extrêmement important, ou d'extrêmement menaçant ! C'est pourquoi sa voix me glaça, comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? Remarque, elle était au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans la maison, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle sache ce que nous complotions. Mais j'avais surtout peur qu'elle ne me dénonce auprès de notre père, et mon regard fut sûrement assez éloquent puisqu'elle continua :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, grande sœur, je ne te dénoncerais pas. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Et elle remonta dans sa chambre.

Abasourdie, je finis par reprendre le contrôle de mes membres, et montais les escaliers pour réfléchir aux derniers événements ainsi qu'aux paroles de mes sœurs (_décidément, elle sont aussi bizarres l'une que l'autre !_).

Les vacances passèrent plutôt rapidement et la fureur de mon père, due à la fuite de Lachésis, nous accompagna durant deux mois, amenant tous les jours de nouveaux mangemorts annonçant l'échec des recherches dans telle ou telle région. Elle avait dû trouver un abri sûr et hors d'atteinte pour les sbires de notre père, ce qui me rassurait un peu. D'autant plus, que la rentrée approchait et que nous serions de nouveau ensemble et, accessoirement en sécurité, pour elle.

Et le 1er Septembre arriva, sans aucunes nouvelles de Lachésis, nous nous rendîmes à la gare, notre père nous dit au revoir et nous passâmes toutes deux la barrière afin de nous retrouver sur la voie 93/4. Joyeux train-train de chaque rentrée, sauf que cette fois, notre grande sœur manquait à l'appel. Sélène monta directement dans le train sans m'accorder un regard – on aurait dit qu'elle m'en voulait (_on se demande pourquoi !_) – et j'attendis de voir si ma grande sœur finirait par arriver. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attente devant le train qui s'apprêtait à partir, je vis ma sœur traverser la barrière, traînant une lourde valise et habillée à la façon moldu. Je sentis le soulagement prendre place à l'angoisse que j'avais ressentie en l'attendant. Je me précipitais vers elle pour évaluer comment elle allait, puis nous montâmes dans le train et trouvâmes, à notre grande surprise, un compartiment libre dans le dernier wagon. Nous nous installâmes et Lachésis entreprit de me raconter comment elle avait vécu pendant plus d'un mois, d'abord au Chaudron Baveur, puis à la façon moldu, dans une ferme abandonnée pas très loin de Londres. J'étais heureuse de la retrouver et surtout de voir qu'elle allait bien, nous discutâmes de nos « vacances » respectives, de la réaction de notre père suite à sa disparition et nous convînmes ensemble d'aller voir Dumbledore le soir même, à la fin de la répartition, pour lui faire part du problème dont était victime Lachésis.

Une fois que le train fut entré en gare, et que les carrosses, tirés par des bestioles invisibles que l'on nommait « sombral », furent arrivés, on se retrouva dans un carrosse, toutes les trois, accompagné des deux sœurs Black, qui ne savait pas quoi dire pour briser le silence pesant qui planait lourdement entre mes deux sœurs. Lachésis n'osait prononcer un mot et Sélène la regardait avec l'envi de la tuer – c'était l'impression qu'elle donnait en tout cas.

Narcissa et moi discutions de nos vacances, en omettant bien sur la fugue de ma grande sœur, tandis que Bella tentait désespérément d'arracher un mot à l'une de mes sœurs. Mais elle échoua lamentablement et décida d'abandonner pour ce tourner vers notre conversation particulièrement passionnante ! Il fallait vraiment que la situation soit oppressante pour que l'orgueilleuse Bellatrix abandonne ainsi, d'autant plus que ma petite sœur l'adorait - plus pour sa démence et sa vénération de la magie noire que pour sa gentillesse, mais bon – et qu'elle était plutôt amie avec Lachésis, dans la même année qu'elle. Elles entraient en 7e année, Narcissa et moi entrions en 6e année, et Sélène entrait en 3e année. Nous étions enfin débarrassées de Lucius Malfoy à Serpentard, mais les « Maraudeurs » subsistaient toujours, pour notre plus grand malheur.

Enfin les carrosses arrivèrent à destination, tout le monde descendit et on se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour attendre, comme d'habitude, l'arrivée des premières années. Je n'écoutais même plus, le Choixpeau chanta son habituelle chanson, vantant les qualités des chaque maison et conseillant au élèves de s'unir contre l'adversité (c'était pas dit comme ça mais presque !), les nouvelles têtes furent reparties dans les différentes maisons – tous ceux arrivant a Serpentard me désespéraient d'avance – le directeur fit son habituel discours farfelu rappelant à chacun les règles de l'école et nous souhaita un bon appétit. Une fois le repas terminé, le directeur encouragea les préfets à guider les premières années vers leurs salles communes, n'oubliant pas de rappeler que les cours commençaient le lendemain, mais Lachésis, confiant son rôle aux autres préfets, me fit un signe de tête désignant Dumbledore, et nous prîmes toutes deux le chemin menant à son bureau, sous l'œil méfiant des Maraudeurs. En nous entendant le suivre, le directeur fit volte face et nous demanda ce que nous voulions, nous répondîmes que nous voulions lui parler en privé et il congédia le professeur McGonnagal d'un signe de tête, nous invitant à le suivre dans son bureau.

Nous découvrîmes alors son bureau – j'avoue que nous n'y allions pas souvent – chargé de bibelots en tout genre, orné de tableaux représentant les anciens directeurs, nous regardant avec des yeux ronds, et respirant un doux parfum de plénitude. Dumbledore nous invita à nous asseoir, nous proposa un de ses bien-aimés bonbon au citron – que nous déclinâmes bien gentiment – et nous encouragea a nous faire part de ce qui nous amenait. Lachésis, bien trop occupée à contempler avec adoration le tableau - cela dit magnifique – du regretté professeur Dippet, me fit comprendre implicitement que je devrais me débrouiller pour expliquer l'affaire (_c'était bien parce que je l'aimais ma sœur !!_).

Je fit donc part à Dumbledore de la décision de Voldemort et de notre père – il fut d'ailleurs étonné que j'ose prononcer son nom – de la répulsion qu'éprouvait ma sœur à l'idée de le servir et de sa fuite que nous avions organiser afin qu'elle puisse finir ses études à Poudlard et trouver, plus tard, un refuge. Bien entendu, notre père ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard et c'est pourquoi, nous lui demandions son aide. Durant mon monologue, ma sœur regardait avec un air suppliant le directeur et se contenta d'approuver avec insistance tous mes dires. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, il finit par répondre :

« Je vois. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez si sincère à propos de votre famille, mais je m'en doutais, tout comme je me doute que votre père est un de ses partisans.

A ces mots, je fus surprise, mais j'acquiesçais sans rien dire, le laissant continuer.

- Néanmoins, je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose pour vous, continua le directeur, je ne suis que le directeur de votre école, je ne suis rien pour vous. Si votre père me demande si vous êtes ici, je me verrais dans l'obligation de lui dire la vérité, j'en ai bien peur. Et là, je sentis ma sœur se tendre et commencer à perdre patience – car, il est vrai, que l'air calme et paisible du directeur pouvait en énerver plus d'un – et je m'abstint bien d'essayer de la calmer (_Sélène et elle n'étaient pas sœurs pour rien_).

- Mais je ne devrais même pas être là, s'indigna ma sœur, alors que je sois la ou pas, c'est du pareil au même pour vous, je ne suis pas sous votre responsabilité !

-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas aussi simple, miss Sullivan.

Et voyant qu'elle allait répliquer, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Pour le moment, n'ayez crainte, je vous tiendrais au courant si votre père me contacte et me demande de vos nouvelles et nous verrons ce qu'il adjoint de faire.

Après cette courte entrevue, le directeur nous donna congé et nous conseilla de retourner vite fait à notre salle commune. Ce que nous fîmes dans le plus grand silence, tentant par moult détours d'éviter notre perfide concierge et son machiavélique chat.

Nous finîmes enfin par arriver saines et sauves à la salle commune des serpents après avoir donner le mot de passe « terra incognita » au portrait bien connu d'Atropos qui gardait l'entrée. La salle était vide, tout le monde était parti se coucher, mais je n'avais pas envi de retrouver tout de suite les pintades qui me servaient de camarade de chambre - Narcissa mise à part bien sur - et décidai de profiter du feu mourant pour réfléchir. Ma sœur partit bien vite dans son dortoir et, une fois seule, j'entendis une voix venant d'un recoin de la salle, que je n'avais pas jugé bon d'inspecter afin d'être sure d'être tranquille, que je reconnu comme appartenant à Severus.

- Où étiez-vous ? Narcissa te cherchait.

Clair et concis, du Severus tout craché ! Je souris dans mon coin, me levai et commençais à me diriger vers les escaliers qui menaient à mon dortoir, non sans lui adresser quelques mots :

- Je t'expliquerai… plus tard. Finis-je par lui dire, puis j'entrai dan mon dortoir.

Tout cela, bien entendu, sous le regard de ma petite sœur qui nous avait attendu pour voir ce qu'il advenait de nous et qui lança un regard noir, comme elle en avait le secret, à Severus avant d'aller se coucher à son tour. En entrant dans mon dortoir, mes quatre compagnes étaient plongées dans un profond sommeil et je ne tardai pas à faire de même afin d'être prête pour une première journée de cours pleine de nouveautés.

* * *

Merci bien à tous ceux qui sont venus lire (je me répète, je sais !) et j'attend vos avis ! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Encore merci à **Paule**, **Little Mo **et **Red Warrior **(XD) pour leurs reviews et… régalez vous (lol, peut être pas mais bon…)

* * *

Après s'être réveillées, battues pour la salle de bain et habillée, nous descendîmes dans notre salle commune afin de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. En chemin, nous croisâmes mes deux sœurs et Bellatrix qui se joignirent à nous et nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle, déjà à moitié remplie par les élèves et les professeurs. 

La plupart, encore passablement endormie, devait se demander quel serait leur premier cours, s'ils auraient métamorphose, afin de se réveiller, ou histoire de la magie, pour finir leur nuit. Pour ma part, ce cours, donné par le fantomatique Professeur Binns, m'ennuyait mais je faisais de mon mieux pour prendre des notes, histoire de ne pas avoir à chercher au dernier moment des informations capitales pour un devoir ; ce qui me valait souvent l'amitié des Serpentard quand ils me demandaient mes cours pour tel ou tel devoir.

J'avais d'ailleurs obtenu un Effort Exceptionnel aux BUSE dans cette matière, à la grande surprise de tous – et surtout la mienne – ce qui m'avait décidé à la garder en plus de la Métamorphose, des Sortilèges, de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal (_ce dont je n'avais pas vraiment besoin.. mais bon_), des Potions, de la Botanique et des Soins aux Créatures magiques, matière que j'affectionnais particulièrement. J'avais abandonné la divination, ayant obtenue un Désolant aux BUSE, ainsi que l'arithmancie, qui me passionnais pourtant mais qui était devenue plus compliqué. Les matières que je ne comprenais pas me gonflaient, j'avais donc décidé de la laisser tomber. En plein dans mes réflexions, je buvais mon habituel thé au caramel tout en mangeant des tartines au miel, je n'entendis pas le Préfet en chef me tendre mon emplois du temps et, devant mon absence de réaction, me le balança à la tête, s'attirant mon courroux et le regard noir de ma sœur, pour avoir osé me manquer me respect !

Je commençais la journée par un double cours de métamorphose avec la vieille McGonnagal – pas si vieille que ça, mais bon – qui allait encore nous bassiner sur l'importance capitale du programme de l'année pour nos ASPIC de l'année prochaine – discours que je connaissais par cœur, pour l'avoir entendu mille fois l'an dernier. Après être passé prendre nos affaires de cours dans le dortoir, Narcissa et moi nous rendîmes à notre cours, que l'on passa à réviser les sorts appris l'année précédente. A la fin du cours, Narcissa m'abandonna pour se rendre en Etude des runes et je pris le chemin de la bibliothèque pour commencer le devoirs que nous avait donné McGo (les profs commençaient fort cette année). En chemin, je fus malheureusement surprise par des voix que je ne connaissaient que trop bien : celle des Maraudeurs, et, bien entendu, Black me remarqua tout de suite, et s'avança vers moi, entraînant les autres à sa suite.

« - Tiens, tiens, Sullivan, m'interpella Black

- Tiens, tiens, Black, répondis-je sur le même ton, avec un grand sourire, tu m'as manqué pendant les vacances, tu sais !

- Rien que cette idée me répugne Sullivan, mais je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, moi aussi, de penser à ce que je pourrais te faire endurer pour te faire payer ton affront !

- Oh, pauvre Black, tu n'a pas digéré le petit coup d'éclat de l'an dernier ? Lui répondis-je avec un abominable sourire hypocrite dont j'avais le secret.

- Alors tu nous confirmes que c'était bien toi qui l'as mis en œuvre ? Me demanda Potter, le meilleur ami de Black, avec un regard menaçant.

- Oh non ! Ce serait certes trop flagrant de dire que ce ne sont pas des Serpentards qui l'ont fait, mais de là à dire que c'est moi… c'est bien trop élogieux pour ma petite personne Potter, et Merlin sait que je ne souhaite pas avoir un ego aussi surdimensionné que le votre ! Sur ce, bon vent !

Et je partis, mais j'entendis in extremis Black me lancer un sort dans le dos, que je parais facilement en me retournant, et là, ma colère éclata :

- On jette des sorts dans le dos des gens maintenant ? Le courage légendaire des Lions aurait-il foutu le camps ou est-ce ta famille, Black, qui déteint dangereusement sur toi ? Qu'un Serpentard lance un sort dans le dos, je trouverais ça normal, mesquin certes mais normal, mais un Gryffondor…laisse moi le temps de m'en remettre !

Les poings sérés de colère, Black s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Lupin, le moins con du groupe et accessoirement Préfet, lui intima d'arrêter. Et ma sœur choisit ce moment pour apparaître :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe grande sœur ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ?

Ses yeux noirs faisaient flipper tout le monde, et les Maraudeurs n'échappaient pas à la règle. C'est parce que ma sœur leur faisait peur, qu'ils avaient commencé à s'en prendre à moi en 4e année. Mais ma colère cessa immédiatement et je répondis calmement à ma sœur :

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne m'ont rien fait, mais je sais me défendre tu sais.

Tout en parlant, j'avais jeté un coup d'œil aux maraudeurs qui semblaient stupéfaits que je les défendes – je ne voulais pas qu'il y ai des morts dès le premier jour tout de même – et totalement interdits devant mon changement de comportement (_chose qu'il fallait savoir faire avec une sœur comme Sélène_). Et je continuai :

- Mais tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? Je dois aller à la bibliothèque, je t'accompagne… et puis, il faut que je te parle.

Et nous nous éloignâmes des Maraudeurs que je déconseillai, d'un coup d'œil, de nous suivre.

Suite à ce petit incident, les Maraudeurs me laissèrent temporairement tranquille et le mois de septembre passa plutôt rapidement, au grand dam des élèves qui passaient leur temps à se plaindre de la quantité de devoirs que les professeurs nous donnaient.

Octobre arriva avec la pluie et les arbres en feu ainsi que le premier match de Quidditch, qui opposerais Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Pour ma part, je n'étais pas spécialement fan de ce genre de sport et je m'arrangeais toujours pour trouver une excuse pour ne pas y assister. Rester des heures dans le froids à regarder une bande de dégénérés s'arracher une balle sur des ballais n'était pas mon loisir préféré, et, pour une fois, mes deux sœurs et moi étions d'accord. Lachésis assistait tout de même aux matchs pour encourager Bellatrix, mais moi qui n'y trouver aucun intérêt, j'en profitais souvent pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs, qui devenaient de plus en plus nombreux - car il y avais bien une chose que je détestais, c'était de finir quelque chose, en l'occurrence un devoir (_ou autre dans le meme genre_) dans la précipitation. Le match se termina en fin d'après-midi et la victorieuse équipe des serpents entra en fanfare, inondant de bruit la salle commune pourtant si calme quelques minutes auparavant. C'est donc en marmonnant qu'on « ne pouvais jamais être tranquille » que je filais discrètement à la bibliothèque, malheureusement interceptée par Bellatrix qui m'agrippa pour me raconter ses exploits et je dû, pour mon plus grand malheur, attendre que la fièvre de la victoire s'éteigne d'elle-même pour pouvoir enfin rejoindre la bibliothèque et terminer mon devoir sur les sortilèges informulés.

C'est donc d'humeur particulièrement maussade que j'abordais la semaine qui allait suivre.

Les cours se succédèrent, tous plus distrayant les uns que les autres jusqu'à notre cours de potion regroupant tous ceux de notre année ayant eu au moins E à leur BUSE. Nous étions quatre Serpentard, six Gryffondor, trois Serdaigles et trois Poufsouffles à attendre devant la salle du professeur Slugorn. J'étais en grande discussion avec Severus, mais je jetais tout de même quelques coups d'oeils aux maraudeurs qui nous regardaient d'un air menaçant, et Narcissa tentait, tant bien que mal, d'échapper à notre 4e partenaire de potion, June Harker, partie dans un monologue sur les propriétés des racines de Tulipes à cornes dans les potions de soin.

Le professeur apparut enfin et nous fit entrer. Je me mis, comme d'habitude, au deuxième rang, à coté de Narcissa pour pouvoir nous aider mutuellement. Nous commençâmes donc à sortir nos balances et autres ustensiles mais le professeur nous stoppa :

- Non ! Attendez, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire avant de commencer.

La classe se tut et il continua :

- J'ai pu observer, durant ces deux mois de cours, vos aptitudes dans la préparation de potion et j'ai décidé, ce qui en réjouira certain et en affligera d'autres, de vous mettre en binômes afin d'aider les plus en difficulté. Je vais donc vous faire part de mes choix, … qui ne seront pas discutables. Ajouta-t-il en apercevant Potter esquisser un mouvement pour protester.

Les voici : Black Narcissa et Londubat, Black Sirius et Jones (_Serdaigle_), Diggory (_à Poufsouffle_) et Harker, Evans et Rogue (_regard dégoûté de Potter en direction de Severus_), Lupin et Sullivan (_regard désolé de Black envers Lupin_), Malloy et Smith (_deux Poufsouffles_), Lovegood (_Serdaigle_) et Stanfford (_Gryffondor et amie d'Evans_) et Potter et Prewett (_Prewett ? tient, sûrement une lointaine cousine, bien qu'à Serdaigle_).

Après plusieurs protestations, notamment de la part de Potter sur sa chère Evans, nous nous exécutâmes et je partis m'asseoir aux cotés de Lupin. Pour mettre les choses au point, je l'avertis dès le départ :

- Bon, c'est pas que ça m'enchante de travailler avec toi, mais va falloir faire avec. Et comme j'ai pas envi de m'engueuler avec toi à chaque cours, je propose une sorte de pause dans notre conflit, une trêve, un pacte de non-agression tu vois, du moins pour ce cours, ça te va ?

Il me laissa finir ma petite tirade avec un sourire aux lèvres et répondis :

- Aucun problème !

On se serra la main et nous nous mîmes au travail afin de réussir notre filtre de Mort-Vivante avec brio. (_Et un nouvel allié Gryffondor, et un !!_)

Du coin de l'œil, pendant que Remus (_nous avions convenu de nous appeler par nos prénoms_) remuait la potion, j'observai les binômes nouvellement constitués : Narcissa avait l'air de s'entendre plutôt bien avec Londubat (_un des Gryffondor que j'appréciai le plus_), Harker ne cessait de déblatérer des stupidités sous l'œil méfiant de Diggory (_je pouvais comprendre son agacement, moi-même ne la supportais pas_), Potter et ma cousine éloignée avaient l'ai absorbés dans une conversation des plus intéressante et Evans et Rogue étaient les plus comiques. En tendant l'oreille je perçus un bout de leur conversation :

- Bon écoute Rogue, je sais que tu n'es pas ravi de collaborer avec moi mais j'ai envi d'avoir de bonnes notes cette année (_comme si elle n'en avait pas les années précédentes_), alors on peut faire une trêve non ? (_Elle copiait mon discours ou quoi ?_)

Voyant que Severus allait répliquer, elle continua sur sa lancée :

- Mais il y a une chose que je n'accepterai pas venant de toi, que tu me traites de sang-de-bourbe, compris ?

Elle y allait un peu fort là, mais Severus accepta tout de même et ils continuèrent leur potion… et je me dis que si ces deux là s'alliaient en potion… ben… on aurait pas mal de travail avant de pouvoir les surpasser !

Le cours se termina dans le calme, sans aucun mort, mais tout de même des regards noirs lancés à la sortie de la salle. Les élèves se séparèrent pour se rendre à leurs cours respectifs et nous dûmes encore supporter les Maraudeurs pour notre double de Botanique.

La journée se termina et je me retrouvai encore une fois à la bilbiotheque sur ma table attitrée, près du rayon Divination ou personne n'allait jamais, à terminer un devoir de Botanique sur je ne sais plus quelle plante dangereuse et vénéneuse. J'allais encore m'endormir sur ma copie presque terminée et, de ce fait, encore louper le dîner, lorsque j'entendis des pas se rapprocher de ma table abandonnée (_peut être un élève passionné par la « noble et ancestrale » pratique de la Divination, mais j'en doutais !_). Ma curiosité fut satisfaite lorsque j'aperçu Severus qui s'avançais vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard.

- Toujours en train de travailler ? Tu vas te tuer à la tâche !

Ignorant mon regard étonné face à cette remarque (_j'ignorais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi !_), il continua :

- Ta sœur te cherchait.

Mon regard passa de l'étonnement à la suspicion et je répondis avec un immense sourire :

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi !

Puis reprenant mon sérieux habituel, je continuai :

- Laquelle de mes sœurs me cherchait ?

- Lachésis, me répondit-il sur d'un ton brusque tout en s'asseyant à mes cotés pour regarder mon devoir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un devoir de Botanique. Tiens, puisque t'es là, tu voudrais pas m'aider à terminer la conclusion, je manque un peu d'inspiration là !

Et, tout en maugréant, il finit par accepter de m'aider et je pu enfin terminer mon devoir.

Une fois mon devoir fini, nous nous mîmes à discuter de choses et d'autres sans voir le temps passer, si bien que lorsque la bibliothécaire nous jeta dehors nous dûmes nous dépêcher de rejoindre notre salle commune avant le couvre-feu sous peine de finir avec des heures de retenus en plus de nos tonnes de devoirs. Nous primes le chemin le plus cours pour les cachots tout en discutant, lorsque nous entendîmes une voix bien connue : celle de ma chère petite soeur (_une voix qu'il était très rare d'entendre, soi dit en passant, surtout à Poudlard_). En entendant sa voix, Severus m'attrapa par le bras et me projeta contre le mur le plus proche, derrière un renfoncement caché par une armure et murmura un sort que je ne pu entendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Protestai-je, C'est ma sœur tout de même ! Je sais que…

Mais il ne me laissa pas finir et m'empêcha de parler. Je savais que ce n'était pas le grand amour entre ma sœur et lui, voire la guerre, mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Ma sœur passa à coté de nous sans nous voir, ce que je trouvai très bizarre sur le coup, tout en expliquant à son « amie » quel mauvais coup elle préparait contre un Gryffondor de sa classe (_je l'avais rarement vu parler autant à quelqu'un !_). Lorsqu'elle fut passée, Severus relâcha sa prise sur moi et nous pûmes sortir de notre cachette et j'entendis de nouveau Severus murmurer un sort. Sachant qu'il était inutile de lui demander ce qu'il lui avait pris, je décidais d'éluder la question.

- Tu as jeter quoi comme sort ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

- Un sort d'invisibilité, me répondit-il, indifféremment.

- Un sort d'invisibilité ? M'exclamai-je

- Mais chuuut ! Crie le sous toutes les fenêtres tant que t'y est !

Et ignorant sa remarque paniquée, je continuai :

- Mais… mais, ça n'existe pas ! Si ce genre de sort existait, je le connaîtrais !

- Ben, justement.

- Comment ça « justement » ? Questionnai-je, intriguée.

- Ben… c'est moi qui l'ai inventé, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Quoi ??!! Tu as inventé un sort ? Mais c'est génial ! Comment t'as fait ? T'en as inventé d'autre ?

Et, surpris par mon intérêt sur la question, il entreprit de me raconter comment, depuis presque trois ans, il travaillait sur différents sorts qu'il avait lui-même inventer (_il me donna l'exemple du _Levicorpus_, que les Maraudeurs lui avaient honteusement volé_). J'étais émerveillé, il était vraiment très doué, et ça m'impressionnais.

C'est en lui faisant promettre de me monter ses sorts que nous arrivâmes enfin à notre salle commune, où je fus accosté par ma grand sœur qui regarda d'un œil noir Severus me souhaiter « Bonne Nuit » (_ce à quoi je n'eut pas le temps de répondre !_). C'est donc d'assez mauvaise humeur que je montais dans mon dortoir et que je m'enfermai dans mon lit, afin d'éviter à Narcissa de subir mes foudres, en repensant aux remarques de Lachésis sur Severus (_non mais elle devenait carrément parano, et puis qu'est-ce ça pouvait lui faire ce que faisais avec lui !_). Finalement, contre toute attente, mes deux sœurs se ressemblaient de plus en plus, et c'en était désolant. Lachésis avait vraiment changé ces derniers temps, elle avait toujours été amie avec Bellatrix mais elle traînait de plus en plus avec des garçons de son année : Avery, Nott, Rosier… (_Sûrement de futurs mangemorts_), elle qui détestait les idées de Voldemort. De plus, les remarques qu'elle proférait à l'encontre de Severus m'intriguaient : j'avais toujours pensé qu'elle l'aimait bien ou, du moins, qu'elle ne le haïssait pas, mais son comportement traduisait totalement le contraire, on aurait dit qu'elle l'exécrait. Que Sélène le déteste, je pouvais le comprendre : elle détestait, de près ou de loin, tout ce qui m'approchait de plus de 3m, mais Lachésis… je ne comprenais pas. Et en plus de ça, elle me cassait les oreilles en me demandant sans arrêt pourquoi je passais du temps avec lui, elle commençais vraiment à me gonfler, d'autant plus qu'elle ne m'avait jamais rien dit quand je restais avec Evans (_aucunes remarques, rien !_), elle devenait vraiment bizarre. Je sentais vraiment que cette année allait tourner à la débâcle (_et je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais raison !_). C'est sur ces réflexions que je m'endormis, prête à affronter une nouvelle journée.

Le mois de novembre apporta avec lui le froid et les premières chutes de neiges, ce qui en ravissait plus d'un, et, tandis que tout le monde se plaignait du froid et de l'humidité, moi je m'en réjouissais. J'avais toujours aimé le froid (_n'allait pas me demander pourquoi !_), cela me procurais une sensation de bien-être, et j'adorais cette période de l'année. Nous n'avions encore eu aucunes nouvelles de notre père (_à croire qu'il pensait que Lachésis était morte_), mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'en foutait royalement. Je passais de plus en plus de temps avec Severus, et avec Narcissa quand elle était là, au grand désespoir de mes deux sœurs qui ne pouvaient m'aborder sans l'ignorer. L'arrivée des vacances de Noël se répercuta sur le rythme de travail car les profs se montrèrent plus sympathiques dans les demandes de devoirs. Sélène et moi reçûmes finalement une lettre de notre père, qui nous invitait à rentrer à la maison pour les fêtes de Noël ; ma sœur accepta vivement mais je prétextai du travail à faire pour ne pas laisser mon autre sœur seule pour Noël. Elle ne me remercia même pas, mais je m'en moquais : je ne l'avais pas vraiment fait pour elle, je voulais éviter de me retrouver chez moi, toute seule avec pour seule alliée ma petite sœur (_en qui je n'avais aucune confiance, il fallait bien l'avouer !_).

Et les vacances arrivèrent, Narcissa et Bellatrix rentrèrent chez elles, tout comme Regulus, le frère cadet de Sirius Black (_mon ennemi de toujours_), et Severus, que son grand-père avait convoqué. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec mon adorable grande sœur, qui m'évitait soigneusement, et les Maraudeurs, toujours sur mon dos, qui avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard pour Noël. D'excellentes vacances en perspective ! Je décidai de passer les deux premiers jours à la bibliothèque pour travailler et terminer le plus rapidement possible tous les devoirs qu'on nous avait donné. La bibliothèque était déserte, les élèves restant devaient préférer faire des batailles de boules de neiges sous le nez des profs que de travailler (_à croire que j'étais la seule tarée pour travailler au début des vacances !_), mais je me retrouvai tout de même à discuter avec Evans, qui avait eu la même idée que moi. Durant toute la matinée, nous travaillâmes ensemble et, aux alentour de midi, nous nous rendîmes, d'un commun accord, dans la Grande Salle, pour déjeuner.

Les tables de chaque maison avaient été repoussées et il ne subsistait plus qu'une seule table, au milieu de la Grande Salle, autour de laquelle s'asseyaient les élèves restant à Poudlard pour Noël, ainsi que les professeurs. C'était une vieille coutume que le directeur se plaisait de maintenir afin de favoriser, selon lui, le rapprochement des maisons. Pour lui faire plaisir, Evans et moi nous assîmes côte à côte, rapidement rejoint par les Maraudeurs, qui s'assirent en face de nous (_sûrement à la demande de Potter_), de manière à vérifier que je ne ferai pas de mal à sa précieuse Lily ! Le déjeuner se déroula dans le calme, ce qui m'étonna, mais la présence des professeurs devait y être pour quelque chose ! Remus essayait tant bien que mal d'engager la discussion, mais je restais muette, de peur de déclencher un éclat de voix qui aurait gâcher cet agréable déjeuner. Une fois fini, Lily et moi retournâmes en silence à la bibliothèque, sans un mot pour le quatuor de Gryffondor et nous amorçâmes l'achèvement de nos devoirs !

Le reste des vacances se déroula, à peu près, de la même manière : je restais, la plupart du temps, dans la salle commune, désertée par les serpents restant, à lire ou à dormir, je m'entraînais aux sortilèges appris en cours dans des salles de classes abandonnées et je me moquais de ces imbéciles qui angoissaient à l'idée de la tonne de travail qu'ils avaient à faire et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commencer ! Pour le 25 Décembre, nous eûmes droit à un magnifique dîner pour tous les goûts : dinde rôtie, pommes sautées, champignons et autres mets savoureux, ainsi qu'à un grand discours de Dumbledore, qui me fit bien rire ! Nous nous couchâmes très tard et, le lendemain, nous découvrîmes nos cadeaux au pied de notre lit.

Mes parents m'avaient juste envoyé une lettre, mais je n'attendais rien d'eux, Sélène m'offrit une autre de ses amulettes vaudou (_pour me protéger !_) et j'avais reçu un jolie bracelet en argent, de la part de Narcissa (et Bellatrix), qui, selon le mode d'emplois, reflétait les états d'âmes et les sentiments des personnes vous entourant. Je ne m'attendais à rien d'autre, quand la chouette de ma grande sœur fit irruption dans le dortoir en portant un petit paquet et une carte. Elle ne contenait que quelques lettres griffonnées de sa fine écriture, mais cela suffit à me redonner le sourire. La carte était accompagnée d'un paquet que j'ouvrit avec célérité, j'y trouvai un petit pendentif en forme de serpent, vert émeraude, que j'avais vu dans une boutique de bijoux du Chemin de Traverse. J'accrochai vivement le pendentif autour de mon coup, ainsi que le bracelet de Narcissa que je mis à mon poignet gauche, et je me dépêchai de préparer les cadeaux que j'allais envoyer à mes sœurs et ma meilleure amie. C'est en descendant dans la salle commune pour me rendre à la volière que je croisai ma sœur, elle aperçu le collier autour de mon coup et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire et je m'approcher pour la serrer dans mes bras. Elle se laissa faire, comme avant, et cette étreinte me rendis encore plus heureuse : j'avais enfin retrouvé ma grande sœur. Une fois ce moment de joie passé, nous nous rendîmes toutes les deux à la volière pour envoyer nos cadeaux. Elle me laissa envoyer un bouquin sur le culte vaudou à l'époque de la Renaissance à notre petite sœur, sans rien dire (_je ne savais pas quoi lui offrir d'autre, elle adorait ça !_) et nous descendîmes dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Notre entrée fit sensation, tout le monde pensait que nous nous étions disputé, qu'on se détestait etc., et nous voir entrer ensemble en discutant était plutôt étrange pour ceux ayant remarqué notre comportement les derniers temps, comme les Maraudeurs qui nous le firent gentiment remarquer et qui en profitèrent pour me discréditer aux yeux d'Evans. Mais ils eurent droit à une bonne douche au jus de citrouille (du moins Potter et Black) ce qui les refroidit passablement. Enfin, les vacances se passèrent plutôt bien, il y eut encore un magnifique festin pour le jour le l'an, tout le monde se souhaita une bonne année (je dus faire la bise à Black, qui était aussi ulcéré que moi) et les vacances prirent fin avec une incroyable vitesse. Sélène revint avec un effroyable sourire qui nous fit frémir, Lachésis et moi, ainsi que les deux sœurs Black, que je remerciai de leur magnifique cadeau. Et les cours reprirent, le train-train des devoirs, des entraînements et des prises de bec avec les Maraudeurs.

La neige qui était tombé dans le parc commençait à fondre et le froid se fit moins poignant, permettant aux élèves de sortir plus souvent et de continuer la saison de Quidditch. Le match suivant fut celui qui opposait Gryffondor et Serdaigle et, bien entendu, aucun Serpentard n'y assista, préférant la chaleur et le feu de notre salle commune. D'après les rumeurs qui circulèrent, le lendemain, dans mon dortoir, ce furent encore les Gryffondor qui l'avaient emporté. Evidement, nous allions encore subir les remarques désobligeantes des Maraudeurs à propos du match, qu'ils avaient gagné grâce à leur habilité, leur adresse, leur aptitude sur un balais…quoi de mieux pour leur faire enfler la tête ! Les cours continuèrent, avec les montagnes de devoirs qui allaient avec, mais l'arrivée prochaine du printemps en réjouissait plus d'un.

* * *

Je m'étais dis qu'il faudrait que je fasse un petit point sur les prénoms des personnages que j'ai inventé, histoire de rendre à César ce qui appartient à César. 

**Cérès** : déesse des moissons (Déméter pour les grecs), j'aime bien ce prénom et ça colle assez avec le caractère du personnage (n'oublions pas le petit clin d'œil au manga Ayashi no Ceres !)

**Lachésis **: à l'origine ça devait être le prénom de mon héroïne, mais je trouvais que ça faisait trop doux et gentil, du coup, c'est la grande sœur qui en a hérité.

**Sélène **: déesse de la Lune, ça fait aussi tout gentil mais je voulais une petite sœur (dans ma fic hein !) qui ai un prénom mélodieux mais qui soit un peu dérangée (originellement, c'est Séléné, mais c'est plus harmonieux Sélène !) !

**Sullivan **: leur nom de famille (je proposerai, en cas, plus tard, un arbre généalogique que j'ai un peu arrangé !), trouvé par ma cousine, qui m'a gracieusement aidé, et petite référence à Ann Sullivan et Helen Keller (pour ceux qui connaissent) !

**Frédéric **: prénom de leur père, emprunté à _Lunecume_, auteur de la magnifique fic (ça rime !!) qu'est Néréis (à lire absolument : une merveille !) qui en faisait le père de ses quatre héroïnes.

**Cybèle **: leur mère, personnage de la mythologie…

**Théobald **: leur oncle, emprunté à _Coq_, dans Harry Potter et le Livre de la vie (publiée sur : fanfic-fr).

**Hélène** : leur tante, c'est venu tout seul quand je l'ai écrit, je ne peux pas expliquer !!!

**Hécate **: elfe de maison, une autre déesse de la Lune.

**Albéric **: leur autre oncle (on le verra plus tard), j'adore ce prénom, je voulais le placer quelque part ; nom du nain qui vola l'or du Rhin et proclama la malédiction des Nibelungen (mythologie germanique) !

Voila, pour l'instant, se sera tout !!! J'attends toujours votre avis, n'hésitez pas, ça motive pour continuer !!


	3. Chapitre 3

Well, well, well !!

Etant donné que je pars deux semaines en vacances, je me suis dit que je pourrai poster un chapitre un peu plus tôt, histoire que mes « fans » se régalent… ahem… on peut toujours rêver ! Et pis, vu que les fanficteur (néologisme… à bat le français !) ne foutent rien pendant ces vacances (nan mais c'est vrai quoi… pardon hein lol, mais y'a aucun nouveau chapitre d'aucune fic qui se profile à l'horizon… exceptés de rares personnes qui postent chaque semaines…mdr), bah… je m'y met… (je rigolais hein !! Humour !!!). J'espère toujours qu'il vous plaira (suis parano moi ? Non !!) et que vous me donnerai vos avis (qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais…) pour me permettre d'avancer ! Encore merci à tous mes revieweur (-euse plutôt, mais bon…) et bonne lecture !

**Le monde d'HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi... blablabla...etc... **

* * *

- Je t'avais mal jugé !

A ces mots, je me tournai vers lui et le regardai d'un air surpris. Il sourit et continua :

- Oui, en fait, t'es peut être pas aussi dangereuse et tarée que tout le monde semble le croire !

- Ohh, mais je vois que le grand génie des Gryffondors à encore frappé ! C'était un merveilleux trait d'esprit que tu viens de nous faire là, Lupin !

Et, sur ces mots, nous éclatâmes de rire, ce qui nous valu à chacun 10 points en moins, un regard d'incompréhension de Black et un sourire de Lily. Ce fut un excellent cours de potion, Black ne cessa de nous regarder comme si nous étions des extra-terrestres, si bien que sa potion explosa, au grand dam d'Hestia, sa coéquipière. (Mal)Heureusement, ils n'eurent rien et le cours continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

En sortant je n'attendis pas Narcissa et Severus mais je me dépêchai de suivre les trois garçons de Gryffondor, histoire de surprendre un bout de leur conversation. Je ne fus pas déçue :

- Mais enfin Lunard, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? T'es devenu ami avec elle ? C'est une Serpentard ! S'indigna Black avec une totale incompréhension. _Qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre les Serpentards, cet imbécile ?_

- Je me suis tout simplement rendu compte qu'elle était différente des autres Serpentards, répondit Remus, très calmement. (_Merci Remus _!)

- Différente ? Tu parles, cracha-t-il, elle descend d'une grande famille de sang purs, elle traîne avec Rogue et mes cousines, sa sœur est complètement timbrée. Que te faut-il de plus, Remus ?

- Dois-je te rappeler, mon cher Patmol, que tu descends toi aussi d'une famille de sang purs, et pas des moindre si je puis dire, mais que ça ne fait pas de toi un futur mangemort.

_Aie, là il avait fait fort, mais c'était bien fait !_

- Mais je ne suis pas à Serpentard, moi ! S'énerva-t-il. Pourquoi cherches-tu à la défendre ?

- Parce qu'elle est intelligente et qu'elle peut encore choisir le bon camp, s'exclama Remus. (_Pff, comme si j'étais à sauver !_)

- Mais enfin, réveillez vous, depuis quand vous faites confiance à des Serpentards ?

Il disait ça en regardant tour à tour Remus et Potter, espérant sûrement du soutient de la part de son meilleur ami. Black regardais Potter, qui semblait réfléchir à la situation, l'implorant du regard de lui donner raison.

- Je crois… je crois que je suis de l'avis de Remus.

Mis en voyant l'air alarmé et incompréhensif de son ami, il jugea préférable d'exprimer plus clairement sa pensée :

- Cette fille est différente des autres ; elle nous hait, certes, mais on le mérite ; elle traîne avec tes cousines, soit, mais ce sont peut être les moins stupides de sa maison ; quant à sa famille Sirius, tu es la preuve vivante que l'on peut être différent de ceux qui nous ont élevé.

Remus ne disait rien, il se contenta d'acquiescer. Black, lui, était sidéré, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de ses amis.

- Mais enfin, elle vous a jeter un sort ou quoi ? Les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Et sa soeur, vous l'oubliez, sa petite sœur totalement tarée, hein ? Essaya-t-il pour tenter de les convaincre.

- Parlons en de sa sœur, répliqua Potter, tu as vu aussi bien que nous sa réaction, la dernière fois : elle nous a protégé. Oui, Patmol, protégé, continua-t-il en voyant l'ai ahuri de celui-ci, sa sœur est sûrement dix fois plus douée que nous en duel et en magie noire. Elle nous a certainement évité quelques jours à l'infirmerie.

Black ne sut que répondre, on pouvait dire que je leur faisait de l'effet !

- Mais… essaya-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par un Remus furieux :

- Ca suffit Sirius, il est tant de grandir, tous n'est pas blanc ou noir dans la vie, les Serpentard ne sont pas tous de futurs mangemorts et les Gryffondors de futurs Aurors. Il faut nous rendre à l'évidence : en leur faisant des blagues, en les humiliant, nous les poussons à nous haïr et en nous haïssant, nous les poussons à choisir notre camp ennemi : celui de Tu-sais-qui. Alors maintenant, Sirius, grandis un peu et cesse d'avoir des préjugés sur tout et tout le monde.

Et sur ces mots, ils leur tourna le dos et s'en alla. J'étais soufflée par sa réplique, c'était du grand art ! Potter aussi était impressionné et Sirius ne trouva rien à redire. J'eus même de la pitié pour lui (_allez savoir pourquoi _!), et il pris un regard de chien battu en suivant Potter. Forte de cette « écoute », je me dirigeai tranquillement vers ma salle commune, me demandant ce que pouvaient signifier leurs surnoms débiles (Lunard et Patmol) et quel pouvait être celui de Potter (_Grosse Tête ?_). La salle commune était bondée, mais je dénichai quand même un fauteuil dans lequel je m'affalai, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda une voix que je connaissais bien.

- Oh rien ! Soufflais-je. Au fait, dis-je en me redressant brusquement dans mon fauteuil et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tu m'avais promis de me monter tes sortilèges, tu te rappelles ? Fis-je remarquer, avec un grand sourire. Il leva les yeux au ciel, il avait sans doute espéré que j'oublierai (_que dalle !_), et finit par ma répondre, résigné :

- Très bien. Rendez-vous à minuit dans la salle commune. Et il se leva et sortit de la salle commune.

La journée s'écoula trop lentement, j'étais excitée à l'idée d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts, méconnus de tous. Moi, qui ne faisait que réviser les nombreux sorts que notre père nous avait appris, pensant que je n'en apprendrais plus, j'allais en découvrir d'autres (_une vrai gamine avide de connaissance, direz-vous !_). Ce fut donc assez agitée et surexcitée que je descendis, à minuit moins dix, dans la salle commune, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour y rejoindre Severus. Il me vit arriver comme une dingue, habillée d'une robe à bretelles, noire, qui mettait en valeur me formes (_je suis belle et je le dis, eh eh…_), et me demanda gentiment de me la fermer. On devait se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande, que nous avions découvert l'année dernière, sans avoir affaire avec Rusard, le nouveau concierge depuis deux ans, et sa chatte, aussi diabolique que lui.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, c'est chacun pour soi. On court jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande et le 1er arrivé a gagné ? Demandai-je en rigolant, aussi excitée qu'inquiète.

Ce fut, en effet, chacun pour soi, mais nous finîmes par arriver en un seul morceau dans la Salle sur Demande, qui s'ouvrit, à la demande de Severus, sur une magnifique salle d'entraînement remplie de coussins. En voyant tous ces coussins moelleux, je ne pus m'empêcher de me vautrer dedans, sous l'œil amusé et exaspéré de Severus.

- Si tu veux dormir, tu peux toujours retourner à ton dortoir, me fit-il remarquer.

- Oh ça va, hein ! Et après quelques minutes à nous affronter du regard, je repris : Bon, ces sorts alors, tu me les montres ? Je veux les connaître, les apprendre hein ?

- Une vraie gamine, l'entendis-je murmurer. Je lui souris et me levai pour lui faire face :

- Bon aller, on commence !

Nous passâmes près d'une heure dans la salle, il m'apprit le _Levicorpus_, que je testai sur lui, _l'Assurdiato_, bien pratique pour éviter d'être entendu, le _Sectusempra_, sortilège de torture pas tout à fait au point pour le moment (_sortilège que ma sœur allait adorer, à tous les coups_) et, pour finir, son sortilège d'invisibilité.

- C'est le plus difficile celui-la, m'expliqua-t-il, tu vas d'abord t'exercer sur un rat. Il métamorphosa un livre qu'il avait sous la main en un gros rat noir, puis le stupéfixa.

- Pour le rendre invisible, tu dois, avant toute chose, penser très fort à ce qui se trouve derrière l'objet. Et ensuite, tu prononce la formule : _Invi_.

J'acquiesçai et me concentrai sur le rat. Je pensai très fort à la table sur laquelle il se trouvait et prononçai, d'une voix forte et claire : « _Invi_ », en pointant ma baguette sur l'animal. Aussitôt il se brouilla, devint flou et disparut. Severus me félicita d'un signe de tête et me donna la formule d contre-sort.

- Un _Finite Incantatem_ ferait l'affaire, mais sur un humain, il n'est pas sur de marcher. Pour le rendre à nouveau visible, tu dois prononcer : _Visto_.

- _Visto_, d'accord, fis-je à moi-même en hochant la tête. Immédiatement, je prononçai le contre-sort et le rat redevint visible. J'étais euphorique, ce sort était génial. Mais Severus me calma dans mon hystérie :

- Ce n'est pas un sort de magie très élevée : face à des élèves, des moldus ou des cracmols, il est efficace mais face à un professeur ou un Auror, ce sera comme si tu étais visible. Il est détectable et très facile à contrer pour un sorcier confirmé.

- Oui, peut être, mais il est tout de même bien pratique ! J'essai sur moi maintenant.

- Attends, m'interrompit-il, pour se le lancer à soi-même c'est différent. Il faut penser, non pas à se qu'il y a derrière soi, mais que tu veuille devenir invisible aux yeux de tous.

- Mouais, d'accord, j'essai. Il y a des risques ? Demandai-je, après hésitation.

- Tu peux rester invisible pour toujours mais…

- Quoi ??? Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?!

- MAIS… si ça arrive, Pomfresh pourra sûrement faire quelque chose ! Ricana-t-il. (_Sadique_)

- Bon, je me lance… _Invi_

Je ne sentis rien de spécial et je crus que j'avais échoué.

- Tu me vois là ? Demandai-je, inquiète.

- Non, t'as réussi, bravo !

- Ouaiiiii, hurlai-je en me précipitant sur Severus pour le remercier. Mais j'avais oublié que j'étais invisible et il venait de heurter…rien.

- Heu… Cérès ?

- Ah oui, désolé. _Visto_ !

Et je réapparu dans ses bras. Il fut surpris et tomba à la renverse, m'emportant avec lui. Nous nous retrouvâmes la tête dans les coussins, morts de rire !

Après une heure de sortilèges inconnus, nous retournâmes à notre salle commune et nous rejoignîmes nos dortoirs respectifs pour quelques heures de sommeil. Mais je ne pus pas trouver le sommeil tout de suite : en rentrant dans mon dortoir, j'eus la surprise de trouver Narcissa bien réveillée et qui, visiblement, m'attendait, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Où étais-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Lui demandai-je en réponse, méfiante.

- Oh, c'est ta sœur qui m'a bassiné avec ça, mais je m'en fiche, tu faisais quoi ? Réessaya-t-elle, narquoisement. Mais voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle continua :

- Je sais avec qui tu étais, je vous ai entendu ! Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Demandai-je, agacée.

- Oh, mais tu le fais exprès ? Fit-elle, exaspérée. Vous sortez ensemble ? (regard insinuateur de sa part)

Je faillis m'étouffer, elle était tarée, c'était définitivement flagrant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme, on s'entraînait, c'est tout !

- S'entraîner ? A minuit ? T'en as de bonnes, toi, c'est la pire excuse que j'ai jamais entendu !

- Mais puisque je de le dis ! Fis-je excédée, on s'entraînait à des sortilèges interdits, ça te va ?

Severus m'avais évidemment demandé de ne pas divulguer le fait qu'il ait créé des sortilèges tels que le Sectusempra, et le dire à Narcissa équivalait à le hurler dans l'école ! Je l'aimais beaucoup, mais y'avais des limites !

- Non ! Je suis sure que tu me caches quelque chose. Alleeer, dis-moi !

- Mais… rohhh, tu m'énerves, et puis t'auras qu'à lui demander si tu ne me crois pas.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Vous êtes d'aussi mauvaise foi l'un que l'autre.

Là, elle commençai à me les briser grave et je décidai de couper court à la conversation, qui devenait horripilante :

- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je dors, fis-je en fermant les rideaux de mon lits, espérant qu'elle ferai de même et me laisserai dormir tranquille. Ce qu'elle fit, et je pus enfin trouver le repos quelques heures avant qu'une nouvelle journée ne s'annonce.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée à coup de polochons et j'en voulu à Narcissa toute la journée. Nous descendîmes tôt pour déjeuner, j'étais encore endormie (_5h de sommeil, direz-vous, c'est normal_) et je n'entendis pas Severus arriver, aussi apathique que moi, et s'asseoir en face de nous. Narcissa commença à le cuisiner sur ce que nous avions fait la veille au soir et Severus me lança un regard interrogateur mais je lui répondis que c'était Narcissa qui m'avait attendu toute la nuit. Il haussa un sourcil et répondit, indifférent :

- On s'est entraîné.

- Mais vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ? S'écria Cissa, agacée. Je veux la vérité !

- Mais c'est la vérité Cissa, puisqu'on te le dit. Pourquoi je te mentirai, tu es ma meilleure amie. Ma ruse fonctionna parfaitement, je la connaissais par cœur, elle ne sut que répondre et concéda enfin que nous nous étions entraîné (_pas trop tôt_). Severus parut soulagé et me demanda :

- Elle s'attendait à quoi ?

Empêchant Cissy de répondre une de ses stupidités dont elle avait le secret, je répondis rapidement (_trop à mon goût_) :

- A rien !

Et cela mit fin à la conversation, sous le regard narquois, qui m'agaçais, de Narcissa.

Après être arrivée limite en retard en cours de Métamorphose (_encore à cause de Cissa, bien sur !_), je me rendis, accompagnée de Cissa et de Severus, en cours de DCFM (_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour les non initiés_) ou le professeur Mikage, énième prof de cette matière « maudite » depuis des lustres, nous fit un cours remarquable sur la magie sans baguette. C'était un des seuls profs qui ne m'horripilait pas : il était très compétent dans sa manière d'enseigner, il ne nous prenait pas pour des imbéciles et comptait véritablement nous apprendre à nous défendre contre les « forces obscures » (_ça me faisait bien rire, mais bon…_). De plus, il nous faisait étudier des magies étrangères, notamment celle japonaise (_aurais-je oublier de préciser qu'il était japonais !_) en nous apprenant des sorts connus que dans certains pays. J'étais passionnée par ses cours, il avait vraiment voyagé pour apprendre toutes les sortes de magies existantes, et j'hésitai à lui demander des cours particulier pour approfondir mes connaissances. Je verrais une fois la journée terminée.

En sortant de cours, j'eus une illumination et je me ruais à la bibliothèque pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Malheureusement, je ne trouvais aucun livre sur le sujet qui me préoccupait, j'avisais donc la bibliothécaire et lui demandais, d'un ton poli :

- Excusez-moi. Je cherche un livre traitant des sortilèges d'illusions mais je n'en trouve nulle part, vous pourriez m'indiquer où ils se trouvent ?

- Mais bien sur jeune fille, ils se trouvent dans la Réserve.

- Ah. Répondis-je, déçue. Et vous ne pourriez pas me laisser y aller ? Demandais-je, pleine d'espoir, avec un regard de chien battu.

- Non, je suis désolée, il vous faut l'autorisation d'un professeur.

J'étais démoralisée, aucun professeur ne me donnerait l'autorisation d'emprunter un livre sur les sortilèges d'illusion, il fallait que je fasse autrement. Je remerciais la grande femme d'un sourire hypocrite et sortis de la bibliothèque. En entrant dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, je surpris le regard inquisiteur de Severus et celui, toujours plus interrogateur, de Narcissa. Je m'assis à coté d'elle et, soudain, un plan s'insinua dans ma tête. Je tournais la tête vers Narcissa, qui regardait mon air enthousiaste avec circonspection, et lui demandais si une petite ballade de nuit, dans le château, l'intéressait. Elle me répondit, le sourire aux lèvres, en chuchotant :

- Tu oses douter de moi ? Bien sur que je suis intéressée !

J'étais ravie, mon plan pouvait s'exécuter sans danger.

L'après-midi passa bien trop rapidement et nous dûmes finir notre plan à la va-vite pour le mettre en œuvre le soir même. Narcissa ne cessait de m'interroger sur les raisons que me poussaient à vouloir perquisitionner la Réserve et je du abandonner la lutte et lui dire la vérité :

- Je veux trouver un livre sur les sortilèges d'illusions mais la bibliothécaire m'a dit qu'ils étaient tous dans la Réserve.

- Les sortilèges d'illusions ? Mais à quoi ça va te servir ?

- Ecoutes, je t'expliquerai tous, promis, mais une fois que j'aurais ce fichu bouquin.

Et à partir de la, elle me laissa tranquille, nous permettant de peaufiner notre plan afin d'entrer, de nuit, dans la Réserve. Le sortilège d'invisibilité de Severus allait m'être bien utile mais je n'en parlai pas à Narcissa. Vers minuit, après avoir vérifier cent fois que personne ne pouvait nous voir, nous sortîmes de la salle commune et nous dirigeâmes en silence vers la Bibliothèque. Nous dûmes faire au moins trente-six détours pour éviter le concierge, la chatte et les divers fantômes qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs, mais nous finîmes par arriver à destination sans trop de mal. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, je dus enjoindre Narcissa de faire taire son hystérie convulsive qui menaçait de nous faire repérer, puis j'entrepris de déverrouiller la grande porte de la bibliothèque. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous refermâmes la porte et nous nous dirigeâmes vers celle de la Réserve. A notre grande surprise, celle-ci n'était pas fermée, nous entrâmes donc avec le plus grand soin, faisant attention au bruit de nos pas. Je préférai définitivement les grandes étagères bien rangées de la bibliothèque à ce fatras de livres entassés, plein de poussière, que personnes n'ouvraient jamais. Et la, je dus avouer que l'aide de Narcissa était la bienvenue. Nous nous séparâmes pour chercher le livre dont j'avais besoin, sans succès. Apres plusieurs minutes de recherche, nous nous retrouvâmes dans l'un des nombreux rayons, toutes deux bredouille.

- Je crois que tu as un peu sous-estimé la dimension de cette salle, Cérès. On va en avoir pour la vie des rats à chercher ton bouquin. On sait même pas ou il est ! Ca nous arrangerait de savoir dans quel rayon il est, ou, du moins, dans quelle partie de la Réserve il est…

- Je sais Cissa, je sais mais…

J'allais continuer mais j'entendis des bruits venant d'un rayon que nous n'avions pas encore visité. Je fis signe à Narcissa de se taire et de me suivre. Je sorti du rayon dans lequel nous étions et je pris à droite, toujours suivie de mon équipière, dans la direction d'où venait les bruits. Des voix plutôt. En se rapprochant, je fini par reconnaître ces voix, non seulement aux intonations mais surtout aux surnoms débiles de se donnaient les interlocuteurs. Narcissa aussi reconnu la voix de son cousin et, en bonnes Serpentardes, nous nous approchâmes du rayon dans lequel ils étaient réfugiés.

- Je te dis que j'ai entendu des voix, Patmol.

La voix ressemblait plus à un couinement qu'autre chose et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire face à l'inquiétude non dissimulée dont faisait preuve celui qui parlait. Narcissa me jeta un regard noir, signifiant que j'allais nous faire repérer si je continuais comme ça. J'acquiesçai et repris contenance pour écouter la suite de la discussion.

- T'as du rêver Peter, qui pourrait venir ici en pleine nuit… à part nous bien sur. Répondis une seconde voix, plus assurée, limite vantarde. (_Ainsi, c'était Peter… eh eh…pas rassuré hein !_)

- Mais je suis persuadé d'avoir entendu quelque chose…

- Ca suffit, on est pas là pour disserter sur la présence, ou non, de quelqu'un dans les parages. On est la pour trouver un livre et repartir aussitôt après. Trancha une troisième voix, plus posée et, assurément, la plus calme du groupe.

- T'as raison Lunard, continua une quatrième voix, on devrait se dépêcher de trouver ce livre. Et les voix se turent. On entendit les bruissements de livres que l'on sort et que l'on feuillette et des grognements frustrés de ne pas trouver ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Tout d'un coup, Narcissa me fit signe et me montra un panneau en bois, sur lequel était écrit à quel genre appartenaient les livres rangés dans les deux étagères. C'était un rayon consacré aux sortilèges d'apparence. Souvent des sorts de magie noire permettant de changer d'aspect, de se rendre flou pour mieux tromper l'adversaire ou de changer certaines parties de son corps (sortilèges devenus interdits plus par danger pour les utilisateurs que pour leur prochain). Mais surtout des enchantements mineurs permettant de leurrer une personne. Rien de mieux pour un livre traitant des illusions de se cacher la. Mais il faudrait passer devant les Maraudeurs et je n'avais pas envi d'attendre toute la nuit qu'ils finissent de trouver leur livre. Narcissa comprit bien vite le fruit de mes réflexions et, d'un commun accord, nous décidâmes de sortir de notre cachette et de nous montrer.

- Tiens, tiens, mais qui vois-je ! Dis-je, avec ironie. Toujours en train de préparer un mauvais coup hein ? Et n'attendant pas leur réponse, je me dirigeai vers l'étagère la plus proche et commençai à chercher ce que je voulais. Narcissa fit de même et, ignorant les regards effarés que lui lançaient les Maraudeurs, elle se mit en quête de mon livre. Tout en examinant les reliures des livres, je m'empêchai de partir en fou rire devant l'air ahuri des quatre garçons. Le premier à se remettre de notre arrivée impromptue fut Remus, qui nous demanda, assez naïvement, ce que nous faisions la.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, tu sais. Répondis-je, en ignorant les regards noirs que jetaient Potter et Black à Narcissa, qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de se retenir de rire.

Les pauvres étaient trop abasourdis pour répondre quoi que se soit, je décidai donc de leur proposer un marché.

- Si nous faisions une trêve, hein ? Continuai-je. Nous sommes, tous les six, en faute. Si vous nous dénoncez, vous devraient admettre que vous y étiez et si on vous dénonce…bah, c'est pareil. Finis-je, avec une pointe de déception dans la voix que tout le monde remarqua. Remus sourit à cette remarque et fit signe à ses amis de me laisser continuer.

- On a qu'à s'allier… juste pour cette nuit, vous en faite pas, et s'entre aider pour trouver au plus vite ce qu'on veut trouver. Parce qu'au plus vite on aura trouver ce qu'on voulait trouver, au plus vite on sera débarrassé de ceux qu'on peut pas voir, non ? Et, leur faisant un magnifique sourire, Narcissa et moi nous remîmes à chercher mon livre. Les maraudeurs ne dirent plus rien et je me retins de leur faire remarquer que ce n'était pas ce à quoi ils nous habituaient depuis six ans. Mais la trêve étant bien en place, je ne leur fis aucun remarque désobligeante et nous pûmes, chacun de notre coté, faire ce que nous étions venus faire. Après une demi-heure de recherche, je finis par trouver la partie consacrée aux illusions. Il y avait au moins une vingtaine de livre traitant des divers sorts permettant de créer des illusions, mais celui qui m'intéressait était spécial. Je finis par le trouver : Vie et Mort d'une illusion par Hector Lysandra, livre dont mon père m'avait parlé et qu'il m'avait demander de trouver (_j'étais aussi curieuse de savoir ce qu'il racontait !_). En jetant un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule pour vérifier que personne ne me surveillait, je jetai un sort de duplication au vieil ouvrage pour ne pas à avoir le ramener. Mais le sort ne fonctionna pas et j'en déduis qu'il était ensorcelé. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, j'essayai divers petits sorts, mais rien ne marchait. Je finis donc par essayer un sortilège de magie noire, appris par mon père, qui se révéla fructueux et je pus dupliquer le dit livre. Les Maraudeurs finirent, eux aussi, par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient (_et se gardèrent bien de nous le montrer_) et nous décidâmes de rentrer dans nos salles communes respectives.

Mais au moment ou nous allions nous diriger de la porte d'entrer, nous entendîmes une voix sournoise sortir de la pièce adjacente :

- Tu as entendu quelqu'un Miss Teigne ? Ah, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi. Si tu étais humaine, quelle concierge tu ferais !

Aussitôt, la peur nous pris, on était faits comme des rats, pas moyen de sortir de la Réserve que par cette porte. Rusard, le nouveau concierge, était, certes, cracmol mais particulièrement doué pour débusquer les élèves cachés. Mais l'idée me vint du sortilège d'invisibilité et, sans jeter un regard aux Maraudeurs, j'attrapai Narcissa, l'entraînai vers le mur le plus proche et nous jetai le sort. Je lui fis signe de ne pas bouger et de ne rien dire mais je la sentais trembler contre moi. Les quatre garçons avaient disparus, je me demandai ou est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu passé puisque, deux minutes auparavant, ils étaient sous nos yeux et qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit ou se cacher. Je stoppai là mes réflexions pour me concentrer sur la silhouette du concierge qui avançait entre les rayons de livres, espérant découvrir un élève en faute. Il passa devant nous sans nous voir, ce qui arracha un gémissement effrayé à Narcissa, que je m'empressai de bâillonner, et continua sa ronde dans la Réserve. Je me fichai totalement du sort des Maraudeurs et, une fois la voie libre, nous nous précipitâmes vers la porte, pour en sortir. Nous sortîmes également de la bibliothèque en courant, cherchant un recoin sombre pour reprendre notre souffle sans se faire repérer. Finalement, nous atteignîmes notre salle commune et, après s'être fait durement réprimander par une Atropos endormie qui refusait de laisser entrer des élèves qui risquaient de porter atteinte à la réputation de la noble maison de Serpentard, nous pûmes retrouver notre dortoir aux alentours de deux heures et demi du matin. Mais la nuit n'était pas encore finie : Narcissa, à qui j'avais promis des explications, ne cessa de me harceler pour que je l'éclaire dans mes intentions. Je dus céder et, jetant un sort d'insonorisation à mon lit, je lui révélai la vérité :

- En fait c'est mon père qui a jugé utile de nous apprendre, à mes sœurs et moi, certains sortilèges permettant de créer des illusions. Il a commencé à en apprendre à Lachésis mais elle s'est révélée médiocre dans ce genre de pratique. Bien entendu, mon père en a profité pour la traiter de tous les noms, mais en voyant que Sélène non plus n'arrivait pas à créer d'illusions, il s'est un peu calmé et s'est rabattu sur moi. Et, contre toute attente, je m'en sortais plus bien, j'arrivai à produire des illusions ou, du moins, je n'étais pas engloutie par elles, comme mes sœurs. Parce que créer une illusion, au fond c'est facile, il suffit de prononcer la formule, mais la contrôler et ne pas se faire piéger, c'est une autre paire de manches. Et donc, vu que j'étais la seule à m'en sortir, mon père a décidé de m'aider à développer mes compétence dans la matière : il m'a appris d'abord des illusions inoffensives, puis des plus complexes et j'étais plutôt douée. Mais pour le reste, il ne possède aucun livre sur le sujet et n'en a trouvé nulle part, ni dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ni chez Fleury et Bott, il m'a donc demandé de me renseigner à Poudlard. Voila, tu sais tout maintenant, contente ? Lui demandai-je pour finir.

- Et donc, en bonne petite fille à papa, tu fais ce qu'il te dit ? Me demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

- Non, mais ça m'intéresse également alors je me renseigne. Répondis-je franchement. Et puis, ajoutai-je, ça m'arrange que mon père puisse m'être utile en m'enseignant quelque chose ! Finis-je ironiquement.

Narcissa me sourit puis décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. J'approuvai, et nous nous mimes au lit en repensant à cette soirée mouvementée.

* * *

Petit entraînement, petite excursion nocturne (eh eh), petite rencontre avec les prédécesseurs de Fred et George… rien de bien méchant ! En espérant que ça vous a plu ! 


	4. Chapitre 4

Bien, bien ! Il était tant que je poste la suite non ?!! Ai-je besoin de rappeler que l'univers d'**Harry Potter** ne m'appartient pas ainsi que tous les personnages que vous connaissiez avant de me lire!! Merci à tout mes revieweurs (-euses) qui me motivent pour écrire encore plus rapidement (en particulier **Little Mo**, ma revieweuse et fanficteuse préférée !!).

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Le lendemain de notre petite escapade nocturne, nous eûmes, évidemment, bien du mal à nous réveiller. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas très frais non plus, pour notre plus grand plaisir, et ne firent aucun commentaire de toute la journée. Ce fut un vendredi assez paisible avant un week-end chargé en devoirs et en entraînement de Quidditch. L'équipe de ma maison voulait (comme d'habitude) gagner la fameuse coupe de Quidditch de l'école et ne lésinait pas sur les entraînements tous plus éprouvant les uns que les autres. Personnellement, je n'en avais cure, mais j'étais au courant grâce aux « raleries » incessantes de Bellatrix quand elle revenait de ses entraînements, toujours plus éreintée. Elle nous décrivait ces fameux exercices sur balais que leur faisait faire le capitaine de leur équipe qui était, d'après Bella, « même pire que Lucius », ce qui voulait tout dire ! Les Gryffondors non plus ne rataient jamais une occasion pour s'entraîner, ce qui nous permettait, Narcissa et moi, d'avoir des après-midi plutôt tranquille, sans les Maraudeurs dans nos pattes. 

Le temps s'était un peu radouci, et le printemps était désormais à nos portes, en ce mois de février. La neige tombée en décembre avait fondu, laissant dans le sol de grandes flaques d'eau ne nous aidant pas vraiment à nous rendre en cour de Soin aux Créatures Magiques en toute sécurité. Disons que nous y arrivions au minimum trempés jusqu'aux chevilles, sinon jusqu'aux genou, dans le pire des cas.

Le professeur était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, plutôt sympathique et qui aimait sa matière. Il se passionnait véritablement pour les créatures du monde des sorciers et plus particulièrement pour celles difficiles à trouver. Il nous avait récemment déniché une sorte de petit lézard (pas si petit que sa, tout de même, environ 40 cm) vert et noir dont la touffe de poil sur la tête augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. Ces petites créatures, appelées Fouineurs ou Lézards de mort, avaient la capacité de sentir le sang à des kilomètres et, de ce fait, s'en nourrissaient. Ils étaient auparavant utilisés pour « fouiner » ou retrouver les cadavres encore frais lors de batailles, mais leur utilisation devint prohibée car ils avaient la fâcheuse manie de s'agripper à leur victime et de la vider de son sang. Si bien que, si rescapés il y avaient, ils finissaient morts des suites des suçons de ces petites bestioles. On se servit d'eux ensuite pour se débarrasser d'animaux encombrant (ou même de personnes, pour les plus cruels) ou pour faire le « ménage ». Mais ils disparurent et devinrent très rare si bien qu'il était presque impossible d'en retrouver. Ils vivaient principalement dans les forets où ils trouvaient facilement de quoi manger et notre professeur avait eu l'immense chance d'en découvrir un blessé (des suites d'un combat avec une autre créature, sûrement) qu'il avait soigné et qui s'était attaché à lui. Ce cours fut très intéressant, surtout qu'un idiot de Gryffondor (malheureusement pas Black) avait voulu faire preuve d'un peu de courage et avait pris la douce créature dans ses bras. Créature qui avait déniché dans son cou, un petit endroit tout chaud qu'il avait commencé à mordre. Le professeur avait du intervenir, sous les hurlement du garçons qui n'arrivait pas à détacher le lézard de son cou et sous les rires de la majeure partie de la classe (surtout Serpentard). Il fut également tellement ravi que son cours ai plu qu'il ne nos donna pratiquement pas de devoir pour la semaine d'après.

C'est donc d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse que Narcissa et moi retraversâmes le parc boueux pour rentrer dans le château et nous rendre à notre salle commune, histoire de commencer le week-end par le plus chiant, autrement dit, les devoirs. Les professeurs s'étaient, comme d'habitude, passablement lâchés et nous eûmes droit à une dissertation sur l'évolution de la magie japonaise durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale en DCFM, un compte-rendu de la dissection de pistil de Lys noir d'Egypte en Botanique, une explication des effets du sang de dragon dans les potions et un devoir sur les sortilèges élémentaux (sorts permettant de contrôler, plus ou moins, les quatre éléments) en Métamorphose. Le vendredi soir y passa ainsi que le samedi jusqu'à midi. Ce furent donc assez heureuses que Cissa et moi descendîmes dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Assez étrangement, plusieurs professeurs manquaient à l'appel : en plus des professeur McGonagal et Mikage, le Garde-chasse Hagrid était également absent. C'était un demi géant au visage bienveillant ou commençait à pousser une barbe noire. Il m'était plutôt sympathique et il m'arrivait, de temps en temps, de discuter de choses et d'autre avec lui, bien qu'il se méfiât beaucoup des Serpentard. Mais au fond, c'était une personne que j'aimais bien, et dont sa passion pour les créatures magiques invraisemblables me faisait bien rire.

L'absence des trois professeurs passa inaperçue et lorsque nous eûmes fini notre déjeuné, Narcissa et moi prîmes le chemin du parc. Nous y passâmes tout l'après-midi en marchant au bord du Lac noir, toutes les deux à discuter de choses et d'autres. Soudain Narcissa m'attrapa par le bras tandis que je tournais la tête vers le château et m'interpella en criant :

- Cérès, Cérès…. Cérèèèès !!

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Répondis-je en haussant la voix au fur et à mesure.

- Le Calmar Géant !!!!

Et en me retournant vers le lac, j'aperçu une vague forme émerger de l'eau. Trois tentacules s'activèrent hors de l'eau puis replongèrent, et le calme revint à la surface.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il faisait ? Me demanda-t-elle, limite terrifiée.

- Hmm, peut-être qu'il se demandait quel serait le meilleur morceau s'il t'avalait ? Proposai-je sournoisement.

- Pff, t'es pas drôle !! Tiens en parlant du loup !

- Quoi ? Il est de retour ? Demandai-je en regardant autour de moi.

- Mais non !! Ta sœur arrive.

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir parlé de ma sœur mais bon…

- Oui, bon…

- C'est laquelle ? Demandai-je en la coupant.

- Sélène, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Misère ! Elle nous a vu ?

- Ouaip… et elle vient vers nous ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Grande sœur !! M'interpella ma petite sœur chérie. Elle était avec une de ses « amies » et courait dans notre direction.

- Sélène… que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue ? Narcissa perçu l'ironie de mes propos et se retint de pouffer de rire mais ma sœur ne le décela apparemment pas et me souris. Un sourire sincère comme je n'en avais jamais vu chez elle.

- Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais me prêter ton livre sur les sorts…

Je la bâillonnais pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- Non, mais ça va pas ! Hurle-le dans l'école aussi non ? Tu sais très bien que ce genre de livre est interdit et, personnellement, j'ai pas spécialement envi de me faire renvoyer.

- Oui, pardon grande sœur. Gémit ma sœur, mais elle se repris bien vite et continua : mais tu pourra me le prêter, hein ?

- Oui, oui. Ce soir, tu m'attends dans la salle commune et je te le donnerai d'accord ?

- Ok ! Merci grande sœur. Et elle repartie avec son amie. J'étais sidérée, elle ne m'avait jamais autant parlé de toute ma vie. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle devait se faire comprendre à l'école et que les professeurs ne se satisfaisaient pas d'un regard en guise de réponse. Mais la voir si sereine avec quelqu'un était… étrange. Etrange mais bénéfique pour elle. Narcissa non plus n'en revenait pas et me questionna sur ma sœur :

- Elle a quoi en ce moment ? Elle est bizarre non ? Enfin… moins que d'habitude, c'est ce qui est étrange justement.

Je lui souris mais ne répondis pas. Je me posais moi aussi beaucoup de questions. Eludant le sujet, elle dériva sur mon livre d'illusions :

- Et ton livre au fait ? Celui que tu nous as fait chercher jusque dans la Réserve, t'en as fait quoi ? Il est bien ?

- Ouai, il est génial. D'ailleurs, suggérai-je, tu voudrais pas m'aider ?

- T'aider ? Comment ?

- En me servant de cobaye ? Proposai-je. T'inquiète pas, hein, pas pour des sorts dangereux, mais pour que je puisse m'entraîner. Continuai-je rapidement.

- Même pas en rêve, ma pauvre. Me répondit-elle narquoisement.

- Alleeer, s'te plais !! Tu pourras t'entraîner toi aussi à contrer des illusions, essayai-je.

- Non. Fit-elle, déterminée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais apprendre à contrer des illusions.

- Parce que de nombreux sorciers en utilisent.

- Je n'aurais sûrement pas besoin de neutraliser des sorts d'illusions.

- Les Aurors en utilisent beaucoup, risquai-je, insidieusement.

- Qui te dit que je vais avoir à me battre contre des Aurors ? Me demanda-t-elle outrée.

- Personne, bien sur, mais en épousant quelqu'un comme Malfoy…

- Je pourrai très bien travailler au Ministère. Insista-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sur, comme espionne mais…

- Mais qui te dit que je travaillerai forcement pour les intérêts de mon futur mari ? Explosa-t-elle. Qui te dit que j'ai envie de travailler pour Voldemort ?

Alors la, j'étais abasourdie. Premièrement, elle prononçait le nom du mage noir sans broncher, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde, deuxièmement elle étalait ouvertement ses convictions, ce dont nous ne parlions jamais. Nous ne nous étalions jamais sur nos idées politiques ou sur notre avis quant à la guerre qui se préparait, mais la voir s'ouvrir à moi, comme ça, c'était stupéfiant. Je ne trouvais pas de réponse à ce qu'elle m'avait dit et, tout en vérifiant que personne alentour ne nous avait écouté, je me contentais de la regarder bouche bée. Je n'avais jamais pensé que la douce Narcissa pouvait à ce point rejeter les idées de sa famille, mais avec une sœur comme Bellatrix, il fallait éviter d'afficher des idéaux contraires à ceux attendus. C'était vraiment la journée des changements et je considérais Narcissa encore plus comme ma meilleure amie lorsqu'elle m'affirma qu'elle ne partageait absolument pas les opinions racistes de sa famille. Mais n'ayant pas le caractère impétueux de son cousin, elle ne pouvait s'opposer à elle et acceptait l'idée de devoir se marier à un futur mangemort. Je détestais ce principe de mariage entre sang-purs mais elle s'y était résignée et je ne pouvais d'accepter son choix. Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi, et moi sur elle. Nous étions devenues de véritables amies, partageant secrètement les mêmes idées contraires à celles que l'on nous avait enseigné mais acceptant notre destinée.

C'est ainsi que nous passâmes le reste du week-end, au bord du lac, à rêvasser pendant que d'autres trimaient sur un devoir à finir pour le lendemain. Ce fut un magnifique week-end ou nous apprîmes, bien que nous nous connaissions depuis notre première année, qui nous étions vraiment. Mais le lundi arriva bien trop vite et nous dûmes reprendre les cours.

Ce jour la, en me réveillant, je fus surprise de ne trouver personne dans le dortoir, mis à part Narcissa qui dormait à point fermés, les trois autres filles avaient désertées. Il était 6h30 et les cours commençaient à 8h, je pouvais donc laisser Cissa dormir encore un peu. Je me levai, me douchai en vitesse, m'habillai et je descendis à la salle commune. Et là, stupeur ! Une bande de pintades gloussantes et stridentes grouillaient autour d'un bout du mur de la salle commune (qu'on ne voyait plus, du coup). Qu'est-ce qui pouvait les exciter à ce point ? J'avisai Bellatrix qui ne traînait pas loin et lui demandai ce qu'il se passait :

- Dis, qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive aux pintades, là ?

Elle souris à la remarque et me répondis :

- Y'a un bal !

- Un quoi ?

- Dumbledore a organisé un bal ! Insista-t-elle en voyant mon air ahuris.

- Mais c'est nouveau ça, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

Elle était à la limite du fou rire mais elle ne se laissa pas emporter :

- Y parait que c'est pour nous rappeler « des temps joyeux », histoire de pas penser qu'à nos cours et à ce qui se passe dehors. Mais j'y crois pas trop. Un bal de Noël, passe encore, en fin d'année, pourquoi pas mais là, en plein mois de mars, c'est débile !

- Je t'en foutrais des « temps joyeux » moi. Pfff. Remarque, c'est peut être pour le printemps. Ce sera quel jour ?

- Le 21 mars, … ouai… pour le printemps. Ou alors il y a pensé juste maintenant et il a voulu essayer.

Je voulu lui répondre avec humour mais Narcissa déboulant dans la salle commune le sourire aux lèvres me coupa dans mon élan.

- Devinez quoi, dit-elle, y'a un bal de prévu pour le 21 mars !

- Ouai, on est au courant, répondîmes-nous en chœur.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de vous enchanter, dites moi.

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je trouve ça bizarre que Dumby organise un bal, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, alors qu'il n'a jamais fait ça de sa carrière de directeur.

- Ouai, c'est pas faux, me répondit Narcissa, mais en tout cas, ça risque d'être drôle non ?

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que toutes les filles de l'école vont être tarées jusqu'à cette date ? Me lamentai-je.

- Oh, arrête un peu de râler, Cérès.

- Mais je ne râle pas, je suis objective.

Narcissa et Bellatrix me dévisagèrent avec un regard si tordu qui ne pouvait signifier que : « _mouai, c'est ça, on te crois, toi et ta bonne foi légendaire, hein ?_ », que je dus abandonner et me laisser aller à l'euphorie générale.

- Et tu comptes y aller avec qui à ce bal ? Demandai-je narquoisement à Narcissa, parce que je crois bien qu'il faut y aller à deux non ? Et de préférence avec un garçon, je me trompe ?

Ignorant mes sarcasmes, Bellatrix répondit à la place de sa sœur :

- Tu devrais y aller seule, puisque Lucius n'est plus la.

- Je me fiche éperdument de Lucius, Bella, et si l'envie de prend d'aller au bal avec quelqu'un, je le ferai sans hésiter.

- Oh là, du calme Cissy. Et toi Bella, tu comptes t'y rendre seule, puisque Rodolphus est parti également ? J'étais la championne des sarcasmes, c'était ma spécialité, et Bella n'apprécia pas vraiment, bien qu'elle ne le montrât pas.

- J'irais avec qui je veux, s'indigna-t-elle, et puis Rodolphus s'en moque puisque nous finiront par nous marier.

- Idem pour moi Bella, finit Narcissa avec un sourire d'excuse, tu te contredit. Et la discussion se termina.

- Et toi Cérès, tu comptes y aller avec qui ? Reprit sournoisement Bella.

- Moi ? Eh bien… étant donné que je ne suis pas fiancée et que j'espère bien avoir mon mot à dire quant au choix de l'heureux élu…

-Heureux, heureux… c'est un bien grand mot. M'interrompit Narcissa.

- Oui bon… on s'en fou. Donc, je disais, je ne sais pas avec qui je vais y aller. Finis-je, histoire de coup court à cette conversation de fou. Mais Bella n'était pas aussi décidée que moi :

- T'as qu'à y aller avec Rogue, vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce que tu lui trouves ! Mais Narcissa ne me laissa pas lui répondre une de mes remarques favorites et éluda habilement la question :

- Le mieux serait d'y aller seules… mais toutes les deux… Proposa-t-elle. Sauf si quelqu'un te demande bien sur ! Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

- Mouai, t'as raison Cissa, on va y aller toutes les deux, seules, ensemble ! (_Coup d'œil ahuri de Bellatrix_) Et on fera envier tous les mecs de Poudlard eh eh !! Achevai-je, euphorique.

- Ouai, cria Narcissa. Et nous levâmes le bras pour sceller notre promesse. Bellatrix nous regardait hébétée et quasiment écroulée de rire face à notre délire.

- Et tu sais si mes sœurs envisagent de s'y rendre ? Demandai-je en reprenant mon sérieux.

- Je crois que Lasis y va avec Avery… ou Nott, je sais plus !

- Je vois que ça t'intéresse, ricanai-je.

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

- On s'en fou, l'interrompit Narcissa, y reste, tout de même, un gros et grave problème à régler !

- Ah oui ? Et lequel ? Demandai-je, peu intéressée.

- Nos robes !!!!

- Ah ! Fit Bellatrix, visiblement habituée aux idioties de sa sœur.

- Je ne vois pas ou est le problème Cissa. Dis-je presque naïvement.

- Mais enfin, Cérès, il nous faut des robes pour le bal !

- Bah, j'en ai !

- Mais pas ce genre de robe, andouille ! T'y connais vraiment rien ou quoi ?

- Ben, tu sais, contrairement à toi, j'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de sortir à tous les bals du pays, moi !

- Heu… oui, t'as raison, excuse moi ! Répondit-elle, d'un air contrit. Mais prise dans le feu de l'action, j'ignorai sa remarque et continuai :

- Parce que, entre ma tarée de petite sœur (_coup d'œil alentour pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas la_) et ma « honte » de grande sœur, mon père, il a pas trop envie de nous sortir, tu vois !?

- Raison de plus pour te faire découvrir cette joie ! Préconisa Bella avec ironie, détournant adroitement la conversation qui prenait un tournant des plus gênant pour la pauvre Narcissa.

- Il devrait y avoir une sortie à Près-au-Lard avant le bal, reprit Narcissa, on aura qu'à y aller pour te trouver une robe.

- Si y'a que ça pour te faire plaisir Cissa, aucun problème. Elle me fit un magnifique sourire dont elle avait le secret en guise de réponse et la discussion à propos de nos robes de bal fut close.

- Bon, je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller prendre notre petit dej. avant que la foule hystérique n'envahisse la Grande Salle. Maugréai-je.

- Ouai, bonne idée. Et Narcissa et moi primes le chemin de la Grande Salle, Bellatrix attendant ma sœur.

En arrivant, nous constatâmes qu'elle était désertée par la population féminine de Poudlard, à part quelques exceptions, qui devait discuter de cette grande nouvelle qu'était « la création d'un bal à Poudlard » ! Nous nous assîmes à la table des Serpentards, à coté de Severus qui avait l'ai aussi blasé que tous les autres.

- Vous avez vu la nouvelle ? Nous demanda-t-il d'un ton grincheux.

- Ouai ! répondit Narcissa, toujours avec son sourire, c'est génial non ?

Severus la regarda d'un air ahuri, comme s'il pouvait trouver géniale l'idée d'un bal ! Il me vit lever les yeux au ciel et me sourit. Puis entrèrent Bella et ma sœur, suivies de près par mon autre sœur, qui se précipité vers moi.

- Macnair m'a invité pour le bal, tu penses que papa sera content ? Me demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix d'enfant, inquiète. Jetant un coup d'œil à Narcissa, je répondis :

- J'imagine qu'il ne dira rien, Macnair n'est pas un traire à son sang. La discussion était close, Sélène avait entendu ce qu'elle voulait et c'est en jetant un regard noir à Lachésis qu'elle partit rejoindre ses « amies ». Sa présence parmi nous avait jetée un froid, mais tout le monde se repris bien vite et nous achevâmes en vitesse notre petit déjeuner, histoire de ne pas arriver en retard en cours.

La sortie à Près-au-Lard arriva bien plus vite que prévu à mon goût, et Narcissa me traîna, accompagnée de Bella et de ma sœur, dans plus de cinq boutiques différentes pour me trouver une robe. Au bout de sept magasins, je lui fit activement comprendre que j'en avait royalement marre et elle me choisit une (magnifique, certes) robe noire et rouge, dans le style gothique des moldus, comportant un corset en velours bordeaux. Il fallait dire qu'elle m'allait parfaitement mais tout mon argent de poche y passa ! Nous allâmes boire une Biereaubeurre aux Trois Balais puis nous rentrâmes à l'école, toutes contentes pour les trois, d'une humeur maussade et épuisée pour moi.

Quant à la suite du mois de Mars, je n'avais pas vraiment eu tord : toutes les filles se baladaient en bandes, se demandant sans cesse si elles étaient bien coiffées, bien habillées ou avec qui elles allaient bien pouvoir aller au bal. Les garçons, eux, se démenaient pour réussir à isoler une fille de sa bande, afin de l'inviter. Et ça donnait des gloussements de pintades à tous les coins de couloirs. Narcissa et moi étions constamment mortes de rire, les professeurs s'arrachaient les cheveux pour obtenir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes d'attention et j'imagine que, face à cette hystérie générale, McGo avait sûrement demander à Dumbledore d'annuler le bal. Mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant, à tous les coups, de sourire avec malice et de regarder sa co-directrice par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, comme il le faisait si bien. Les professeurs renoncèrent rapidement à obtenir quelque chose de leurs élèves jusqu'à la date du bal mais rappelèrent tout de même que ce n'était pas la fin de l'année pour autant.

Le 21 mars arriva bien trop rapidement, c'était un samedi et nous n'avions pas cours, aussi Cissa et moi entreprîmes de passer la journée à nous promener autour du lac noir, en imaginant la soirée. Lorsque l'heure de se préparer arriva, nous dûmes nous résigner à arriver au moins 30 minutes en retard, sous peine de finir en miette par les trois pintades qui nous servaient de camarades de chambre. Nous n'avions pas de cavaliers, nous n'étions donc pas pressées, selon elles. Nous prîmes donc notre mal en patience en faisant une petite partie d'échec version sorcier en attendant qu'elles veuillent bien sortir de la salle de bain. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes les trois descendues, je laissais Narcissa se préparer en premier et elle ressortit vêtue d'une magnifique robe beige-crème qui allait parfaitement avec ses cheveux d'or, qu'elle avait coiffé en chignon explosif pour l'occasion. Elle me laissa aller me préparer et je fis le plus vite possible pour enfiler ma robe mais je dus tout de même lui demander de l'aide pour attacher mon corset. Puis elle s'attaqua à mes cheveux. J'avais de magnifiques cheveux noirs, à peine ondulés et assez longs, qui me tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos que je coiffais donc souvent en chignon ou en queue de cheval pour ne pas être gênée. Ainsi, Narcissa décida que je devais les laisser détachés. Nous finîmes de nous préparer et nous descendîmes dans notre salle commune que nous pensions déserte. Mais Severus avait apparemment décidé de ne pas se rendre au bal et lisait un livre au coin du feu. En nous entendant descendre, il leva les yeux et je surpris son regard stupéfait, auquel je répondis par un sourire.

- Vous êtes en retard, vous le savez ? Nous demanda-t-il, peu intéressé.

- Ouai, répondit Narcissa, agacée, ce sont ces pintades qui ont mis trois heures à se préparer !

Il ricana mais ne répondit pas. Je le vis hésiter puis continuer :

- En tout cas, vous avez peut être mis du temps, mais vous êtes magnifiques.

- Ouaou !! Un compliment venant de ta part Severus, c'est une grande date, à noter dans les annales ! Se moqua Narcissa, que rien ne pouvait entamer son enthousiasme. Il grogna et se replongea dans son livre.

- Et toi ? Tu ne comptes pas y aller, au bal ? Repris-je

- D'après toi ? Me répondit-il, méchamment.

- Oh, Severus, aller vient, ça va être marrant. Rigola Narcissa tout en l'attrapant et en le traînant hors de la salle commune. Elle ne le laissa pas répliquer et nous emmena, d'un pas ferme, à la Grande Salle, ou les festivités avaient déjà commencé.

* * *

Un bal, un bal !!! Certes l'idée n'est pas très originale, mais j'en avais besoin lol… eh eh eh, vous verrez bien !! En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette fic ! En espérant que ça vous a plu !! 


	5. Chapitre 5

Bien, c'est la rentrée, le soleil chante, les oiseaux brillent… ahem… tout ça pour dire que, étant donné que je suis rentrée en terminale (l'année du Bac, vous l'aurez compris !) et que mon emplois du temps laisse sérieusement à désirer, j'aurais peut être moins de temps pour écrire ! Alors je vous entends d'ici… « Déjà qu'elle poste pas souvent… si en plus elle a pas le temps, on aura la suite dans dix ans !! » (Et en plus ça rime XD !)

Non, je compte poster aussi souvent que d'habitude (un chapitre tout les mois… j'essais de faire régulier mais bon…) mais certains imprévus pourrons survenir, alors ne m'en veuillez pas et j'espère que ceux qui me suive continuerons pour me motiver !!!!

**Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas sauf bien sur ceux que vous ne connaissiez pas initialement !!** Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

* * *

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle, quelques élèves remarquèrent notre entrée mais, du reste, elle passa relativement inaperçue. Certains professeurs levèrent la tête à notre arrivée mais ne nous firent aucun commentaire et nous pûmes nous lancer dans la fête. Severus continua à maugréer sur le fait qu'on l'avait traîné de force à cette maudite fête mais Narcissa le remit en place une bonne fois pour toute en l'enjoignant à s'amuser un peu. La musique battait son plein et pas mal d'élèves affluaient déjà sur la piste de danse. Je remarquai ma petite soeur valsant avec Mcnair, qui avait plus l'air terrifié qu'autre chose, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lachésis était, elle, aux bras d'Avery, en même année qu'elle, et je distinguai Bellatrix discutant avec un Serpentard de 7e année. 

Les grandes tables qui nous accueillaient à longueur de journée avaient été remplacées par de petites tables rondes tout autour de la piste de danse improvisée. Nous nous assîmes tous les trois à une de ces tables tout en observant la foule des adolescents autour de nous. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus les Maraudeurs qui avaient l'air totalement dans leur élément : Rémus dansait avec un fille de Serdaigle (_ou de Poufsouffle !_), Potter cherchait des yeux « sa » Lily qui dansait avec un garçon de je ne sais quelle maison (_je m'en moquais royalement_) et les deux autres avaient disparus de mon champ de vision. Ce bal était plutôt une réussite et même les professeurs se prenaient au jeu : Dumbledore avait invité notre professeur de Botanique, Mme Chourave, à danser et notre prof de Métamorphose, McGonagal, dansait avec Mr Murray, notre prof de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Tout le petit monde avait l'air ravi et Dumbledore était aux anges : son invention marchait à merveille et les élèves de maisons différentes se rapprochaient. C'était parfait !

N'ayant pas très envi de danser, Narcissa et moi continuèrent notre conversation (que nous avions commencé pendant que nos camarades se préparaient) sur ce que nous allions faire après Poudlard. Nous évitions, évidemment, de parler de ce qui nous avait rapproché le samedi précédent mais nous nous comprenions parfaitement. Severus restait assis sans rien dire et écoutait notre discussion. Nous avions bien essayé de le faire parler mais il avait l'air de nous en vouloir de l'avoir fait venir. Cette attitude m'agaçait au plus haut point mais je n'eus pas le loisir de le lui faire remarquer car Bellatrix déboula vers nous, suivie de ma sœur, et se mit à nous déballer des propos incohérents sur la nécessité d'aller danser lorsqu'on était à un bal. Je vis Narcissa lui jeter un coup d'œil ahuri (_sa sœur avait peut être un peu abusé de certaines boissons présentes au buffet_) mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que sa sœur lui envoya un garçon de 5e année, qu'elle se prit avec violence, qui l'invita à danser. Elle ne put refuser et partit danser avec le jeune homme. Pour ma part, j'essayais d'éviter la folie grandissante de Bella, qui la poussait à essayer de nous convaincre de danser, et me rassis à notre table ou Severus était resté prostré. Il se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire mais Bellatrix ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, m'attrapa par le bras et me projeta vers lui. Manquant de tomber, il me rattrapa in extremis et je pus hurler ma colère au visage de la sœur de ma meilleure amie :

- Nan, mais ça va pas ! T'es malade, faut te faire soigner ma vieille…

- Oh ça va ! C'est un bal, Cérès, faut danser ! Me répondit-elle avec un immense sourire.

Et elle nous poussa sur la piste de danse. Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix et j'entraînais Severus dans la danse. Je maudissais mentalement Bellatrix qui allait me le payer avec les intérêts mais tout se passa plutôt bien. Severus était un excellent danseur et ce fut un moment particulièrement apaisant. Une fois la musique arrêtée, nous nous redirigeâmes tranquillement vers notre table tout en cherchant des yeux la grande sœur Black. Mon regard allait dans tous les sens, cherchant Bella et sa chevelure brune de loin quand, soudain, un grand bruit attira notre attention et celle de toute la salle.

La grande porte venait de s'ouvrir dans un fracas épouvantable et une dizaine d'hommes vêtus de noir entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore repris immédiatement son sérieux et s'avança vers le groupe de personnes qui était entré. Ils ne portaient pas de cagoule, contrairement aux mangemorts, et, parmi eux, je reconnu mon père. C'était même lui qui semblait mener la troupe. Les élèves ne comprenaient pas, ils regardaient avec effarement la marée noire qui entrait dans Poudlard, certains même les prirent pour des mangemorts mais la vue de leur visage les détournait de cette idée. Une fois remise de mes émotions, je me mis à chercher ma sœur.

Lachésis… il ne devait absolument pas la trouver ici, sinon il la tuerait. A moins qu'il ne soit la pour elle. Mais comment avait-il su, dans ce cas ? Non, mais que faisaient-ils ici alors ? Je me mis à la chercher plus activement, me frayant un chemin à travers les élèves terrorisés sous l'œil intrigué de Severus.

Ma sœur, je devais la trouver avant lui. Il ne devait pas la repérer avant moi. Je faisais fi de ce qu'il se passait près de la porte en continuais mes recherches. Je ne la trouvais pas, ça devenait insupportable. En tendant l'oreille, j'entendis mon père s'adresser à Dumbledore :

- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur mes filles, vous deviez m'en tenir informé. Vociféra-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Mr Sullivan et je vous prierais de quitter mon école sur le champ. Répondit le directeur, aussi froidement que mon père en tressaillit. A la mention du nom de mon père, plusieurs élèves chuchotèrent faisant sans doute le lien avec nous.

- Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans elle. Où est-elle ? Sa voix résonna dans toute la salle et je sentis mon cœur se tendre. Il était réellement venu pour Lachésis. Mais comment avait-il su ? Et ou était-elle ? La voix du directeur se fit à nouveau entendre, plus dure que la première fois :

- Mr Sullivan, je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre de manifestation dans mon école. Si vous voulez récupérer votre fille, vous devrez attendre la fin de l'année scolaire.

Mon père ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un regard noir envers le vieil homme et continua ses recherches parmi la foule des élèves.

Tout à coup, je sentis une main pénétrer dans la mienne, je tournai la tête et vis ma grande sœur, tremblante de peur, qui regardait notre père avec une expression de terreur. Je serrai sa main et l'entraînai en courant hors de la salle. Mais nous ne fumes pas assez rapide et un éclair rouge la frappa dans le dos tandis que je m'effondrai sur le sol, prise par un sortilège d'entrave. Un de ceux qui avait accompagné mon père nous avait vu essayer de nous enfuir et nous tenait maintenant aux prises avec ses sortilèges. Abandonnant Dumbledore, notre père se précipita vers nous et je pus voir sa colère à l'intérieur de ses yeux.

- Te voila, abominable lâche ! Dit-il calmement en regardant ma sœur à terre. Tu vas venir avec moi et tu vas faire ce pourquoi tu étais destiné. Continua-t-il, les yeux plein de rage.

Lachésis ne pouvait parler, elle était immobilisée, mais la peur se lisait dans chacun de ses regards. Lorsque notre père intima à son subordonné de nous relâcher et qu'il attrapa Lachésis par le bras pour la forcer à le suivre, je la vis me lancer un regard d'adieu tout en suppliant notre père de la lâcher. Elle cria mon nom, espérant que je la délivrerai de son bourreau, mais mon père la bâillonna et la jeta dans les bras d'un de ses « collègues ». Puis il se tourna vers moi. Je soutins tant bien que mal son regard, mais la haine qui y pointait me fit baisser les yeux et sa voix me fit frissonner :

- Quant à toi, misérable traîtresse, tu vas payer. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut Dumbledore qui le regardait d'un œil menaçant. Pas tout de suite, mais tu vas payer. Finit-il. Et il me tourna le dos.

J'étais paralysée. J'avais perdu ma sœur. J'allais me faire tuer à tous les coups ou alors je deviendrais, comme elle, une servante de ce Lord Noir, destinée à devenir une machine à tuer des moldus. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Je n'avais jamais pleuré devant tant de monde, mais je m'en moquais désormais. Retrouvant le peu de contenance que je pouvais, je me précipitais vers le vieux directeur et l'implorais de ne pas laisser partir ma sœur :

- Je vous en pris, Mr, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser faire. S'il vous plait ! Le ton de ma voix me surpris moi-même mais voyant le regard désolé de Dumbledore et l'entendant me répondre : « Je suis désolé Miss. Je ne peux rien faire. L'autorité des parents prévaut sur celle d'un directeur d'école. Si votre père décide de s'occuper lui-même de l'éducation de votre sœur, je ne suis pas à même de m'y opposer. » je ne pus que tomber à genou devant lui et déverser toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mon père et ses acolytes partirent aussitôt, laissant la foule des élèves et des professeurs dans la plus grande confusion. Mais le professeur Dumbledore ne perdit pas son sang-froid et, fermant la grande porte, il ordonna aux préfets de chaque maison de reconduire les élèves dans leur salle commune.

Je restai à genou, pleurant à profusion. Cette soirée, qui avait si bien commencée, s'était terminée en désastre. J'appercu à peine Narcissa et Severus esquisser un mouvement pour me rejoindre mais le directeur les en empêcha (ce dont je lui fut reconnaissant) et demanda au professeur McGonagal de m'emmener à l'infirmerie. La femme me releva avec douceur, ce à quoi je ne fis pas attention, et me guida jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou l'infirmière m'accueillit avec gentillesse et me fit m'allonger dans un lit blanc. Négligeant tout ce qu'il se déroulait autour de moi, je restais prostrée dans mon silence et ma tristesse. La guérisseuse me fit boire une potion sans goût, que j'avalais sans discuter, et je me sentis partir dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je sentis une douleur au fond de mon cœur et je sus que tout ce que j'avais cru rêvé c'était véritablement produit. L'infirmière m'examina rapidement avec la plus grande délicatesse et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui demander ce qui me tourmentait :

- Il l'a vraiment emmené, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est réellement partie ? Le ton de ma voix devait vraiment être désespéré car la femme en blanc me considéra avec un regard remplit de pitié.

- Oui, répondit une autre voix, que je reconnus ensuite pour être celle de Dumbledore car il entra doucement dans l'infirmerie.

Je replongeai dans mon désespoir. Ma sœur. Je l'avais bel et bien perdu. Elle qui avait toujours était la pour me consoler, lorsque nous étions petites, quand j'avais peur de notre père, ou pour me réconforter après une de ses colère noire. Mais, en grandissant, j'étais devenue plus forte, pour elle, pour la protéger contre notre père. Et j'avais faillit. Il l'avait retrouvé et l'avait emmené loin de moi. Je ne la reverrai sûrement plus jamais. Cette constatation fit redoubler mes pleurs et je re-sombrai dans l'accablement le plus total. Ce ne fut que lorsque la main du directeur se posa sur mon épaule que je levai enfin mes yeux rougis et humides par les larmes. Il me dévisagea un long moment par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, l'air serein et tranquille, et j'eus soudain une profonde colère envers lui. Il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher mon père d'enlever ma sœur et je ressentis, à cet instant, une véritable haine pour ce vieillard sénile. Je le vis sourire doucement et il pris la parole :

- Je n'ai, en effet, rien tenté pour arrêter ton père dans son projet, mais je n'en avais pas la possibilité. Les directeurs sont tenus par un serment magique et ne peuvent, en aucun cas, prétendre à une plus grande autorité sur les élèves que leurs parents. Et ton père le savait, c'est pourquoi il est venu ici sans crainte.

Je l'écoutais sans l'interrompre. Cette histoire de serment était des plus intéressantes mais je ne devais pas m'y attarder pour le moment. J'essayai de répondre d'une voix assurée mais la douleur perçait encore dans ma voix :

- Mais, dans ce cas, comment a-t-il sur qu'elle était ici. Vous ne le lui avait pas dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Répondit-il en haussant un peu la voix. Je vous l'avais promis et je n'ai reçu aucune lettre de sa part. Il a du en être averti par quelqu'un d'autre.

Je réfléchis à ses paroles. Les sœurs Black n'avaient pu me trahir ; si elles avaient reçu une lettre de mon père, elles m'en auraient averti. Par leurs parents alors ? Mais Narcissa m'aurait demandé des explications, obstinée comme elle était. Non, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il y avait bien d'autre possibilités : des garçons comme Avery, Nott ou Rosier auraient très bien pu en informer leurs parents. Je ne pourrais jamais découvrir qui l'avait trahit, il y avait bien trop de personnes susceptibles de faire un coup pareil. Mon ventre se mis à gargouiller et je me rendis compte que j'avais très faim. Quelle heure était-il ?

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Demandai-je au directeur, toujours assis à coté de moi.

- Tu as dormis toute la nuite et une bonne partie de la journée. Nous sommes dimanche après-midi. Tes amis et ta soeur sont passés te voir, mais tu dormais.

- Ma sœur ? Et…

Et soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit.

Sélène. C'était évident. Elle la détestait et elle n'avait pas digéré le fait que je l'ai aidé à fuir la maison. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour l'avoir dénoncé à notre père. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'avait pas cherché à la trouver parmi la foule, la veille au soir. Elle nous avait donc bien trahit. Je sentis une nouvelle bouffée de haine m'envahir (_décidément, ça devenait habituel !_) et, tout en me désintéressant des remarque de l'infirmière pour me dissuader de me lever, je repoussai les drap blanc et me levai en vitesse. Je portai toujours ma robe de bal, à laquelle l'infirmière avait jugé bon d'enlever le corset (pour éviter que je ne m'étouffe), mais elle ne me gêna pas pour courir en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards, Dumbledore sur mes talons. Les élèves que je croisais chuchotaient sur mon passage ou me regardé avec des airs ahuris : la présence de Dumbledore derrière moi les dissuadait de me faire un quelconque commentaire.

En arrivant devant le tableau d'Atropos, j'attendis quelques instants, essayant de me calmer mais rien n'y fit. J'entrait donc en trombe dans la salle commune repérant Narcissa, Bellatrix et Severus dans un coin et ma petite sœur dans un fauteuil, à quelques pas. Attirant tous les regards intrigués des utilisateurs de la salle, je me ruai sur ma petite sœur qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Dumbledore et Slugorn, venu sur sa demande, surveillaient les moindre de mes faits et gestes, prêts à intervenir en cas de dispute violente. Narcissa tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule des jeunes de Serpentard mais elle se heurta à un mur d'élèves et se contenta d'observer.

Prise dans ma colère, je ne remarquai pas mes camarades descendre de leur dortoir pour voir ce qu'il ce passait et le rassemblement qui se produisait sous mes yeux. Attrapant ma sœur par le col de sa chemise, je me mis à lui parler avec brutalité :

- C'est toi ? C'est toi qui l'as dénoncé ? Et voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, je me mis à hurler :

Répond-moi !!! C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, non, non, grande sœur ! Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas moi ! Gémit-elle. Elle me regardait, terrifiée par ma colère et ses yeux me paressaient, pour une fois, sincères. Elle tremblait de peur, mais je ne la lâchais pas pour autant et, continuant de la secouer, je repris :

- Père t'as-t-il envoyé une lettre ? Est-ce qu'il t'as envoyé une lettre depuis Noël ? Demandai-je avec empressement.

- Oui… oui, il m'en a envoyé une. Répondit-elle, dans un souffle.

- Et que te disait-il ? Demandai-je en rugissant.

- Il… il me demandait si… si, tenta-t-elle toute tremblante. Et voyant mon regard luisant de colère, elle continua :

- Si nous allions bien et si… si tout se passait bien.

- Et que lui as-tu répondu ? Continuai-je, inquiète de sa réponse.

Si elle avait répondu ce à quoi je pensais… notre père était un vrai manipulateur. Entendant ma question, elle réfléchit un instant et, se rendant compte de quelques chose, leva les yeux vers moi. Elle avait compris. Notre père lui avait tendu un piège et elle était tombée en plein dedans. Il lui avait envoyé la lettre à elle et non à moi, car elle était la plus à même de se trahir. Gardant ce même regard désolé elle me répondit :

- Je… je lui ai répondu que nous allions bien… Glapit-elle. Et, portant sa main devant sa bouche, comprenant son erreur, elle commença à pleurer. Retrouvant immédiatement mon calme à la vue de ma petite sœur si vulnérable, je lui posais une main sur l'épaule et la rassurais :

- Il t'a tendu un piège. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Je pensais ce que je disais et, malgré ma colère ultérieure, je ne lui en voulais plus. Notre père avait tout monté contre Lachésis et il avait réussit son coup. Lâchant ma sœur, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la sortie de la salle commune en plein dans mes pensées. Le directeur fit signe à Slugorn de s'occuper de ma sœur et des ses élèves tandis que lui, me suivais. Après avoir fait quelques pas, je m'arrêtai au milieu du couloir laissant Dumbledore me rejoindre.

- Tu te sens mieux… Cérès ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix emplie de reproches. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais prononcer mon prénom, ça faisait un drôle d'effet. Le directeur de Poudlard qui tutoie une de ses élèves…plutôt inhabituel. Mais je gardai mes réflexions pour moi et me tournai vers Dumbledore pour lui répondre le plus aimablement possible :

- Je suis désolée de m'être emportée professeur. Mais comprenez moi… s'il vous plait. Finis-je avec hésitation.

Il acquiesça et ne répondit pas tandis qu'il m'invitait à rejoindre ma salle commune. Les cours reprenaient le lendemain et le dîner serait servi d'ici deux ou trois heures, je devais donc être en forme. Je rejoignis la salle commune, délaissant le directeur qui retourna à son bureau, et, ignorant les regards de mes camarades, je montai à mon dortoir. Les trois filles qui partageaient notre dortoir firent rapidement irruption mais Narcissa, qui était montée avec elles, les jeta gentiment dehors afin que nous puissions discuter tranquillement. Calmement, elle s'installa sur mon lit, à coté de moi, et me regarda…sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, elle baissa les yeux et commença à me parler sereinement :

- Ecoute Cérès. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi et que… que tu n'a peut être pas envi de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé… mais sache que je suis là, hein !

Narcissa… c'était bien ma meilleure amie. Je souris face au ton plein d'hésitation qu'elle avait employé pour me parler. Et d'un seul coup, toutes mes angoisses s'envolèrent. Elle avait un don, celui de rendre le sourire à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. J'avais envie de tout lui dire, de tout lui raconter. Et c'est ce que je fis. Pendant plus de deux heures je lui racontais tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant les dernières grandes vacances ainsi qu'à la rentrée, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je lui décrivis mes craintes vis-à-vis du sort de ma sœur et la peur que j'avais de rentrer chez moi pour l'été, l'appréhension quant à la punition que me ferais subir mon père face à ma trahison et l'attitude à observer désormais. Elle m'écouta sans rien dire, en me regardant parler lentement, et me répondit avec le même calme qu'avant :

- Je comprends. Elle s'arrêta un court instant, semblant chercher ses mots puis reprit :

- Je te remercie de m'avoir fait part de tout ça. C'est… c'est une belle preuve d'amitié et… Et pour ta sœur… je pense, qu'une fois sortie de Poudlard, tu auras tout le temps nécessaire pour aller la sauver. Tu ne crois pas ?

Elle avait le don pour trouver les mots justes. Certes, je devais retrouver ma sœur, mais elle-même n'aurait pas voulu que j'abandonne l'école pour la sauver. Elle qui voulait tant finir sa septième année en beauté. Je finirais donc ma scolarité et je ferais tout pour la retrouver. Je souris à Narcissa :

- Tu as raison Cissa, je te remercie. Répondis-je. Et je te remercie d'être la !

Elle me sourit de nouveau mais je remarquai qu'elle hésitait à me demander quelque chose. Et puis elle se lança et, tout en l'écoutant, je revécu les quelques minutes qu'avaient été mon entrevue avec ma petite soeur :

- Dis… Commença-t-elle, hésitante, pourquoi as-tu demandé à Sélène si elle avait reçu une lettre de votre père, tout à l'heure ? Je ne comprends pas comment elle aurait pu vous trahir sans le savoir.

J'acquiesçai et décidai de lui expliquer. Après tout, elle avait prouvé que je pouvais lui faire entièrement confiance :

- Je lui ai demandé ça parce que mon père est un vrai manipulateur. Il n'écrit quasiment qu'à Sélène et à moi pour Noël, et lorsqu'il lui demande de nos nouvelles, il en demande de toutes les trois ensemble. Jamais il n'a demandé, seulement, comment allait Lasis ou moi. Lorsqu'il écrit « vous », ça fait référence à nous trois. Et Sélène n'a pas fait attention. C'est pour ça que mon père lui a envoyé la lettre à elle. Il savait que, si Lachésis était bien au château, Sélène ne relèverai pas l'allusion, contrairement à moi, et lui répondrai comme à son habitude.

Je finis ma tirade en haussant les épaules, sûrement pour lui faire croire que cela ne m'intéressait pas, mais elle savait que je me sentais désespérée par la perte de ma grande sœur.

- Et… pourquoi tu ne t'enfuirais pas ? Proposa-t-elle, de nouveau hésitante. Tu m'as dit que tu redoutais la réaction de ton père en rentrant chez toi, alors pourquoi ne pas faire comme Black (_je tiquai à la mention de son nom, et elle le remarqua_)… heu, je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligée de rentrer chez toi.

- Je ne peux pas ! Fut ma seule réponse.

J'y avais réfléchi bien sur, mais l'idée de m'enfuir de chez moi, bien qu'alléchante, ne me plaisait pas. Mon père serait sans doute capable de refaire le même coup qu'avec Lasis et de venir me chercher à Poudlard. Et même si j'arrivais à me cacher, il ne trouverait le repos qu'après m'avoir déniché. Et puis, je ne pouvais laisser ma petite sœur, seule, avec mon père, cette idée me répugnait et je n'étais pas du genre lâche. Je ne fis pas part de toutes mes réflexions à ce sujet à Narcissa mais il me sembla qu'elle comprit très bien ce que je voulais dire et, sur ce, nous nous mîmes d'accord pour descendre dîner dans la Grande Salle.

Les élèves ne firent aucun commentaire et nous entrâmes tranquillement dans la Grande Salle. Je remarquais Severus assis avec la bande comprenant des futurs mangemorts tels Avery ou Rosier et, n'ayant pas envie de subir leurs critiques, je priai Narcissa d'aller s'asseoir plus loin. Nous nous assîmes à coté de Bellatrix, qui s'abstint tout commentaire, et nous pûmes dîner en toute sérénité. Le directeur ne fit aucun discours sur le départ de ma sœur, ce qui me déçu un peu, mais je sentais le regard, plein de compassion, que me lançaient, de temps à autre, certains professeurs.

Apres avoir dîner dans une salle relativement calme – les élèves étaient étonnements peu bruyants – Narcisse et moi prîmes le chemin de notre salle commune, pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'année, afin d'aller nous coucher. Nous restâmes un peu à contempler le feu, le temps que toutes les personnes présentes aille se coucher, puis nous montâmes à notre dortoir. Nos trois compagnes de chambre dormaient déjà, ce qui nous épargna de nombreuses remarques, et nous nous préparâmes à aller nous coucher.

Je m'apprêtai à me mettre au lit, lorsque j'entendis un bruit à la fenêtre. C'était un hibou, un magnifique hibou Grand-duc aux plumes châtain clair qui heurtait la fenêtre en me regardant de ses grands yeux globuleux. J'ouvris doucement la fenêtre sans faire de bruit et laissais entrer le hibou. Narcissa sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment là et me demanda d'où il venait. Je n'en avais aucune idée. Il ne faisait pas partie de ceux que j'avais vu à la maison et la bague qu'il portait à la patte droite portait un symbole que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Me tendant la lettre pour laquelle il était venu, le hibou huhula doucement pour me faire comprendre son mécontentement. Je pris la lettre et entrepris de l'ouvrir. L'écriture ne ressemblait en rien à celle de mon père, ce qui me rassura quelque peu, mais était sûrement celle d'un homme. Cette lettre était écrite par quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas ou, du moins, que je n'avais jamais vu.

_Chère Cérès, _

_Tu dois te demander qui je suis et je ne puis t'en blâmer puisque nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré. __Mon nom est Albéric, Albéric Sullivan et je suis le frère de ton père. Je me suis enfuis très jeune de la maison, reniant ma famille et ses idées, c'est donc pour cela que tu n'a sûrement jamais entendu parler de moi, sauf peut être en tant que parjure. Mais je ne t'écris pas pour te raconter l'histoire de notre famille. Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard concernant ta grande sœur, Lachésis, et que je compte faire payer à mon frère la souffrance qu'il inflige à ceux qui lui sont proches. Mais pas tout de suite. J'aimerai d'abord te rencontrer. Je ne peux pas prétendre à l'autorité d'un père sur ses enfants mais, avec l'accord de Dumbledore, je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose pour t'aider. Je te prierais de ne parler de cette lettre à personne (et surtout pas à ta deuxième sœur) sauf aux personnes en qui tu as vraiment confiance. Je te propose donc une entrevue le week-end prochain, à Près-au-Lard, aux Trois Balais, aux alentours de 15h. J'admet que je t'écris un peu tard et que l'accès de la volière te sera peut être interdit lorsque tu liras cette lettre, tu pourra donc me répondre demain. En espérant que le hibou ne t'a pas déjà mordu les doigts de frustration, toute mon amitié._

_Ton oncle, Albéric._

J'étais déconcertée. C'était merveilleux, j'avais un oncle. Un oncle dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler et qui rejetait toutes idées de sang pur et compagnie. Je me promis de lui répondre à la première heure, le lendemain, pour lui dire que j'acceptais l'entrevue. Je fis lire la lettre à Narcissa, qui approuva ma décision de le rencontrer, et je me couchais, non sans avoir pensé qu'il me restait, peut être, de la famille qui n'était pas encore totalement perdue.

* * *

Eh, eh…. Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein !! rire de sadique…. J'adore !! Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai dit que j'en avait « besoin » eh eh… bon heu… arrêtons le délire !! J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu et j'attends vos avis, comme d'hab. !! 


	6. Chapitre 6

Bien le bonjour !! Je suis navrée de ce retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'inspiration qui se sont, heureusement, rapidement résolus. Le fait d'avoir commencé (et terminé…) le 7e tome y est sûrement pour beaucoup mais je tiens à vous préciser qu'il n'y aura (pour l'instant) aucun spoiler quant à ce qu'il se passe dans le 7e tome. Ou du moins, s'il y en a, ce sera dans la deuxième partie et vous serez prévenus.

Je suis encore désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour écrire mais prenez vous en à mes profs (de vrais tyrans…), je n'avais plus une seconde à moi (vive la terminale S, hein !!). Enfin, heureusement qu'il y a eu les vancanes... j'ai pu écire un peu!! XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic !!!!!!!

* * *

Le lundi matin, je fus tirée du lit brutalement par une Narcissa affolée qui me secouait dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de me réveiller. Notre réveil n'avait apparemment pas sonné et les cours commençaient dans un quart d'heure. Nos camarades, aussi affolée que nous, se ruèrent dans la salle de bain et nous dûmes, comme à notre habitude, attendre le bon vouloir de ces dames ! Finalement, nous descendîmes dans notre salle commune cinq minutes avant la reprise des cours et nous abandonnâmes l'idée d'aller manger quelque chose avant. Nous entrâmes dans la salle de Métamorphose en trombe mais McGonnagal ne nous jeta aucun regard courroucé, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire aux élèves qui arrivaient en retard. Je pris cela comme un signe de pitié pour ce qu'il s'était passé le samedi précédent et l'ignorais tout le long du cours. Je me contentais de m'exercer comme tout le monde, sous le regard inquiet de ma meilleure amie, ignorant le professeur et mes camarades qui, je le supposais, chuchotaient dans mon dos sur les événements du week-end. 

N'ayant pas envie de rester plus longtemps dans la salle, je sortis précipitamment lorsque la cloche sonna, suivie de Narcissa qui ne me quittait plus. Je voulais éviter d'avoir affaire à d'autre élèves pour le moment et elle me comprenait parfaitement. Notre cours de Métamorphose était suivi d'un double cours de Potion en commun avec les Gryffondor, que j'appréhendais au plus au point. Ils allaient encore m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et je n'avais pas la force de les affronter aujourd'hui. Narcissa et moi descendîmes tranquillement vers les cachots tout en discutant des réactions de certaines premières années face à Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, que nous avions appris, suite à de nombreuses altercations, à maîtriser… du moins partiellement. Nous croisâmes quelques élèves qui me jetèrent des regards apeurés, d'autres me regardaient avec un air mauvais mais je détournais les yeux, laissant à Narcissa le soin de leur jeter un regard noir. En arrivant devant les cachots, je fis mine de ne pas voir les Maraudeurs me lancer un regard des plus significatif et entrai rapidement dans la salle de cours lorsque Slugorn ouvrit la porte. Remus s'installa à coté de moi sans un bruit et ne me parla pas pendant tout le cours, excepté pour me demander tel ou tel ingrédient pour notre potion. Je ne dis rien non plus, mais je lui fus gré de son silence. Le cours se déroula dans le calme et lorsque nous sortîmes, j'espérai de tout coeur que les Maraudeurs ne tenterai pas de s'en prendre à nous. Mais ils n'étaient malheureusement pas de cet avis.

Narcissa et moi avions pris le chemin de la bibliothèque afin de combler l'heure de trou que nous avions après notre double cours de potion. Nous marchions tranquillement tout en bavardant distraitement lorsque j'entendis des pas qui nous suivaient. Je fis signe à Narcissa d'accélérer mais nos « poursuivants » nous encerclèrent au détour d'un couloir, désert à cette heure. En face de nous se trouvaient Potter et Pettigrow alors que Black et Remus étaient ceux qui nous suivaient depuis les cachots. Décidés à nous pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout, ils sortirent leur baguettes, tandis que nous faisions de même, et Potter se mit à parler d'une voix presque sournoise :

- Alors, le rat… ou devrais-je dire le serpent, ajouta-t-il avec un demi sourire hypocrite, est enfin sorti de son trou ! A coté de moi, je sentis Narcissa se tendre mais je lui intimai de ne rien dire, sentant monter en moi une sourde colère.

- Ouai, ajouta Black, t'as du être jalouse que ta sœur soit parti servir votre « Maître » avant toi ! Je ne bougeai pas, me contentant d'observer Potter. Je ne me retournai même pas pour répondre à Black. Ma colère s'amplifia mais je sentis naître en moi une nouvelle vague de douleur et de peine, que j'essayai de contrôler. Potter du percevoir mon trouble et renchérit :

- Mais je me demande ce qu'elle pourra faire pour lui, n'est-ce pas Patmol, ricana-t-il, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était vraiment pas douée !

Et la, ma colère explosa. Sans un mot, je me jetai sur le Maraudeur à lunettes qui, pris au dépourvu par ma réaction, ne put me jeter un sort. Je l'empoignai par le col et le plaquai contre le mur le plus proche, essayant de lui faire le plus de mal possible. Mes yeux devaient être terrifiants car je vis le regard de Potter s'écarquiller de crainte. J'avais l'impression de voir mon père devant moi. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de lui faire du mal, de le faire souffrir comme il avait fait souffrir ma sœur. Prise dans ma sourde haine, je n'entendis que faiblement Black tenter de me jeter un sort pour délivrer son ami de mon emprise et Narcissa me jeter un _Protego_. Je ne vis pas non plus Remus se précipiter vers moi pour essayer d'aider son ami. Soudain, je me rendis compte de mon erreur : ce n'était pas mon père que je tenais à ma merci, mais Potter. Epouvantée par mon acte, je relâchai doucement mes mains de son coup, que je serai de plus en plus fort et m'éloignai rapidement de lui. Je le vis reprendre son souffle, ses amis à coté de lui, et me lancer un regard emplit de haine. J'avais failli le tuer. Narcissa s'approcha de moi et me demanda doucement si tout allait bien. Je ne répondis rien et tentais de reprendre le contrôle sur moi lorsque la voix de Black résonna à nouveau dans le couloir :

- Non, mais t'es vraiment tarée hein !! Commença-t-il à hurler, y'en a vraiment pas une pour rattraper l'autre. Remus tenta de le calmer mais il se fit rabrouer méchamment pas son ami, littéralement fou de rage. Vous êtes toutes les trois des dangers, cria-t-il, heureusement que ta sœur est partie, ça fera un danger de moins dans cette école.

Sa colère était justifiée mais il n'avait absolument aucun droit de parler de ma sœur en ces termes. Ma fureur augmenta de nouveau et, lui faisant face, je lui hurlais à la figure :

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Black ! Ce n'est pas, malheureusement pour toi, la plus dangereuse qui est partie.

Je ne me contrôlais plus. Ma voix avait pris une sonorité des plus inquiétante, entre le sifflement et le grognement, et ma rage prit le dessus me faisant prononcer un sortilège, interdit à l'école. Ses yeux, plongés dans les miens, passèrent de la haine à la stupeur puis à la peur. Je savais ce qu'il voyait, c'était mon œuvre et j'en étais heureuse. Peut être était-ce un de mes point commun avec ma petite sœur : notre plaisir à faire souffrir ceux que nous détestions. Je ne lâchais pas Black du regard, me délectant de sa souffrance et de ses peurs. La peur de perdre ses amis, typique pour un Gryffondor.

Ses amis, d'ailleurs, ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Il tomba à genou et se prit la tête entre les mains, commençant doucement à pleurer. Je restais debout devant lui, maintenant le sortilège que je n'avais jamais employé sur une autre personne que sur mon père. Ses pleurs redoublèrent et les trois Maraudeurs restant essayaient, sans succès, de le faire revenir à lui. Rien ne pouvait briser l'illusion qui l'emprisonnait lui et son esprit. J'étais la seule à maîtriser ce sort, et cela me rendit fière. Néanmoins, Narcissa comprit rapidement de quel sort il s'agissait et me demanda de l'arrêter, au grand étonnement des trois garçons. Consentant enfin à lâcher des yeux le pauvre Black, je jetai un regard noir à ses amis et leur tournai le dos pour me rendre à la bibliothèque, comme prévu.

Narcissa me rejoignis peu après, non sans avoir vérifié que son cousin se remettrait de son séjour dans son esprit, et nous entreprîmes de commencer un devoir. Je me rendis compte, peu à peu, que, si Narcissa ne m'avais pas arrêté à temps, j'aurai pu le tuer ou, du moins, le rendre probablement fou. Ces sortilèges d'illusions n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, ils étaient véritablement dangereux et je remerciai Merlin de m'avoir permis de les maîtriser.

Doucement, je murmurai un « Merci » à Narissa, qui compris parfaitement de quoi je voulais parler, et elle me répondis en souriant. Suite à cette mésaventure, j'évitai soigneusement de rester dans les salles de classe après les cours et je mangeai très rapidement de peur d'être interpellé par Dumbledore ou un autre professeur. Mais, apparemment, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas parlé de cette histoire au corps enseignant de Poudlard. Peut être était-ce du au fait qu'ils ignoraient tous quel genre de sortilège j'avais lancé à leur ami, même si Remus devait s'en douté, et qu'en parler à un professeur n'aurais servi à rien. Ma paranoïa passagère se dissipa donc au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient et je redevins passablement normale le vendredi.

Nous avions un nouveau cours de Potion et le professeur Slugorn qui, jusque la, avait été d'une gentillesse inouïe avec moi (allant jusqu'à me laisser me mettre en binôme avec Narcissa durant la semaine, croyant que j'irai mieux ensuite…!!!) décida de reformer les binômes d'origine. J'étais plutôt stressée à l'idée de refaire équipe avec Remus mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, ne me parla même que très peu et nous nous séparâmes sans un regard. Mis à part ce détail, la journée se déroula comme les autres, sans la peur d'avoir été dénoncée et j'attendais le lendemain avec impatience pour pouvoir enfin rencontrer ce fameux « oncle » sorti de nulle part. Après le dîner, j'allai voir Dumbledore pour lui demander si j'avais bien fait d'accepter de le rencontrer et je le trouvai devant son bureau en grande discussion avec McGonnagal. Elle s'en alla peu avant mon arrivée et le directeur se tourna rapidement vers moi. Il avait l'air préoccupé, je décidai donc de faire vite. Je lui demandai rapidement et il acquiesça, m'autorisant à le rencontrer. Puis il remonta prestement dans son bureau.

Le samedi arriva enfin. J'étais très excitée à l'idée de rencontrer enfin mon fameux oncle. Narcissa avait proposé de m'accompagner mais je préférais m'y rendre seule. Dumbledore m'avait donné son accord facilement, un peu trop d'ailleurs, ce qui me fit comprendre qu'ils se connaissaient sûrement. La matinée, nous la passâmes à la bibliothèque, comme à notre habitude, à travailler. Narcissa m'avais fait remarquer que Severus passait de moins en moins de temps avec nous, ce qui m'attristais un peu, mais je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. Son grand-père avait du lui dire de ne pas s'approcher d'une « traîtresse », comme avait dit mon père.

Nous déjeunâmes tranquillement dans la Grande Salle et, vers 14h, nous primes de Près-au-Lard, en suivant les élèves, pour flâner quelques temps avant de se rendre à 15h aux Trois Balais. Nous passâmes à la boutique de Zonko acheter quelques friandises puis Narcissa me laissa devant le pub, me souhaitant bonne chance.

J'entrai timidement dans le bar des Trois Balais et essayai de localiser rapidement mon oncle. Mais trouver une personne que vous n'avez jamais vu n'est pas si facile que ça en à l'air ! Je passais en revu toutes les personnes assises : le bar était bondé, des élèves buvaient des bieraubeurre tout en discutant, des sorciers parlaient affaires ou travail autour d'un whisky pur feu et certain avaient invité leur fiancé(e). Je remarquai deux hommes, aussi différents l'un que l'autre, assis seuls à leurs tables respectives, susceptibles d'être mon oncle. Je les détaillais rapidement essayant d'imaginer lequel de deux il était. L'un était assis à une table au beau milieu de la salle, les cheveux blonds, en bataille. Il buvait apparemment un hydromel ou une boisson du même genre et avait les yeux fixés dans le vague. Le second était installé plus à l'écart, si bien que je ne le voyais pas très bien, mais je pouvais distinguer ses longs cheveux noirs et sa barbe naissante qui lui donnaient un air légèrement sauvage et bourru.

Certaines personnes commençaient à me fixer, se demandant sûrement pourquoi je restais planter au milieu du passage sans savoir ou me diriger. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'avançai vers celui qui m'avait l'air le plus sympathique lorsque je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai brusquement et me retrouvai nez à nez avec celui que j'avais qualifié de… « sauvage » ? Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'année, des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient à peu près jusqu'aux épaules et des yeux couleur ambre qui me fixaient avec insistance. Son regard me rappelait tant celui de ma sœur que je sus instantanément qu'il était l'auteur de la lettre. Je comprenais désormais d'où venaient les yeux si clairs de ma grande sœur, alors que nos parents avaient le regard si sombre, dont nous avions hérité Sélène et moi. Il me fit un signe de tête discret et m'invita à m'asseoir à sa table. Les gens qui avaient levé la tête à mon entré et m'avaient observé durant mes réflexions étaient replongés dans leurs discutions, se disant peut être que la jeune fille avait rendez-vous avec son père ou un professeur… qui sait ! Sa voix me fit sortir de mes méditations :

- Tout d'abord, veux-tu boire quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton chaleureux. J'opinais et il me commanda une bieraubeurre. Lorsqu'elle arriva, apportée par la jeune et séduisant Mme Rosmerta, il reprit la parole :

- Bien. Tu dois t'en douter, je suis ton oncle, Albéric.

- Vous avez les mêmes yeux que ma sœur, répondis-je, presque malgré moi.

- Sélène ? Me demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Non… Lachésis.

- Oh, je vois. Il s'interrompit quelques instants puis reprit : je suis ravi de te rencontrer Cérès, cependant je dois te demander une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- De ne parler à personne, et surtout pas à ta famille, de notre rencontre.

- Mais Dumbledore est déjà au courant, tentais-je d'argumenter, bien que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de parler de cette entrevue à mon père. Et j'en ai parlé à ma meilleure amie, repris-je, déterminée à découvrir pourquoi il voulait tant se cacher de sa famille. Il sembla un instant surprit mais se reprit rapidement et répondit :

- Pour Dumbledore, je le sais. C'est moi qui lui ai écrit. Mais pour ton amie… est-elle digne de confiance ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Poursuivit-il après quelques secondes de réflexions. Je devais lui faire confiance et lui dire la vérité.

- Narcissa Black… mais j'ai confiance en elle. Répondis-je, imaginant ce que la mention de son nom pourrait provoquer comme réaction.

- Bien. Et il se tut, se replongeant des ses réflexions. J'avais l'impression qu'il se retenait de dire quelque chose mais je ne savais que dire à cet oncle qui ressurgissait de nulle part après s'être enfui de la maison familiale.

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous enfui ? Demandai-je soudainement. Ma question le prit de cours et il mit quelques secondes pour répondre :

- J'ai… Je me suis rendu compte que les idées de mes parents n'étaient pas les mêmes que les miennes.

Je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose mais je ne pouvais dire quoi. Je le sentais. Mais je ne dis rien et acquiesçai.

- Et toi ? Me demanda-t-il après coup, pourquoi avoir accepter de me rencontrer ?

Tout en posant la question, il inclina la tête sur le coté en souriant d'un air malicieux. Un peu à la façon de Dumbledore, c'est ce à quoi il me fit penser ! Mais malgré cette apparente confiance qu'il me portait, je sentais qu'il essayait de me cerner, de savoir qui j'étais vraiment. Le but de notre rencontre n'était évidemment pas de parler de la pluie et du beau temps mais il ne me faisait pas totalement confiance pour le moment.

- Pour les memes raisons que vous. Répondis-je avec le même sourire. De plus, mon père m'a enlevé ma sœur, à laquelle je tenais énormément.

Il me sourit, comprenant mon manège, et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un « je comprend ce que tu ressens ». Mais je n'y fis pas attention et me reportai sur lui. Puis, décidant de jouer franc jeu, je lui demandais directement les raisons de sa venue :

- Mais je crois que vous n'avez pas tenu à me rencontrer juste pour savoir à quoi je ressemblais, je me trompe ? Demandai-je avec un grand sourire. Dans votre lettre, j'ai cru sentir que vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose de plus important.

- Soit, tu es intelligente. En effet, je ne suis pas seulement venu pour faire ta connaissance, même si j'en avais très envi, mais pour te dire que, quoi qu'il t'arrive, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour réapparaître, reprit-il, mais j'ai mes raisons et j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'excusait mais je le laissais continuer, espérant qu'il me livrerait un de ses secrets.

- Je sais que ton rêve est de partir à la recherche de ta sœur et de la sauver mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment.

- Je sais, répondis-je rapidement.

- Mais, lorsque tu te décideras d'agir, je serais à tes cotés.

Sa détermination m'intriguait mais je ne lui demandais pas pourquoi il vouait une telle haine à mon père, son frère… sûrement un de ses secrets.

- Merci. Ce fut la seule chose que je pus lui répondre tant j'étais intriguée et émue. Je voulais tout de même satisfaire un minimum ma curiosité et tentai d'obtenir quelques informations.

- J'aimerai malgré tout vous demander quelques petites choses.

- Je t'en pris Cérès.

- Hem…. D'abord, vous avez dit connaître Dumbledore mais… pas seulement comme un ancien élève qui connaît son directeur non ?

Il me sourit, but une gorgée de son breuvage à la couleur indéfinissable et entreprit de me répondre :

- Oui. Tu sais, ton père, Hélène et moi avons fait nos études ici et…. (_il marqua une légère hésitation_) lorsque je me suis enfui de chez moi, j'étais encore élève et Dumbledore m'a aidé à trouver un foyer.

Clair et précis. Je ne pouvais rien lui demander de plus sur le sujet et pourtant je sentais qu'il ne me disait pas tout.

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me demander ? reprit-il.

- Heu… non, enfin... j'aurais aimé en savoir un peu plus sur mes grands parents. Je ne les ai vu que très rarement. Une fois à la naissance de Sélène, continuai-je, une fois, très vite, lors d'une réunion entre diverses familles de sang pur et la troisième fois, je ne m'en rappelle que très peu.

Ma requête le surpris et je le vis froncer les sourcils à la mention de ses parents mais il se reprit rapidement et me répondit d'une voix lente, comme si ça lui était douloureux :

- Une autre fois peut être, d'accord ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour parler de ta famille.

Je notais qu'il parlait de « ma » famille et non pas de « notre » famille. Se croyait-il totalement exclus qu'il en avait changer de famille. Remarque, je savais que certaines familles de sang pur avaient l'habitude de jeter divers sorts sur les livres de familles ou les arbres généalogiques pour pouvoir bannir plus facilement un membre. Le meilleur exemple était mon cher ennemi, Sirius Black, effacé de l'arbre de la famille. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si sérieux pour mon oncle, mais la sympathie m'avait obscurcie la vue. Il était grand temps de se rendre compte que le temps de l'innocence était désormais révolu et que la naïveté de croire les hommes bons par nature pouvait mener, ceux qui le croyaient, à leur perte. Je finis par acquiescer à sa réplique et m'apprêtai à prendre congé lorsqu'une idée me traversa l'esprit :

- Vous vous y connaissez en illusions ?

Il me fit non de la tête sans paraître comprendre pourquoi je le lui demandai et me répondit :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais me tutoyer, nous sommes de la même famille après tout.

Et voila que maintenant, il se disait membre de la famille Sullivan. Je ne comprenais plus rien ; on aurait dit qu'il décidais quand bon lui semblait de faire partie, ou non, de cette famille. Je lui souris et hochant la tête et sortis du pub.

Une fois dehors, je soufflais de soulagement. Mais j'étais néanmoins contente de cette entrevue. Je pouvais lui faire confiance et je pourrais me confier à lui, à défaut de me confier à mon père. Décidant de rentrer au château mettre mes idées au clair, je m'y acheminais doucement lorsque je fus rejointe par une Narcissa surexcitée qui me demanda comment ça s'était passé.

- Bien, répondis-je laconiquement.

Et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait rien en tirer d'autre. En tout cas, pas pour le moment. Nous rentrâmes tranquillement au château, elle me racontant son après-midi avec certaines pintades de Serpentard, et moi l'écoutant paisiblement. En arrivant dans notre salle commune, nous nous installâmes dans nos fauteuils préférés, devant le feu, en attendant l'heure du dîner.

La salle commune était quasiment vide, mis à part quelques groupes de premières années installées à une table, les sourcils froncés, concentrées sur un devoir (sûrement de l'Histoire… une énième révolution de Gobelins) particulièrement dur visiblement. Les voir s'acharner sur un tel devoir nous faisait sourire, mais nous rappelait aussi évidemment nos premières années à Poudlard, où nous étions de jeunes élèves insouciants ! Nostalgie, nostalgie, quand tu nous prends ! (1) La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer un flot d'élèves de différentes années qui avaient du passer la majeure partie de leur temps à Près-au-Lard ou à la Bibliothèque, pour les plus courageux. Je ne tournais la tête que très furtivement, juste le temps de voir apparaître Bellatrix et certaines de ses amies accompagnées de l'ancienne garde du corps de Malfoy, des garçons de différentes années tous, plus ou moins, embrigadés dès leur plus jeune age par leurs parents, pour détester les moldus et les « sang de bourbe ». Narcissa vit sa sœur accompagnée de tous ces futurs mages noirs et me fit une grimace à laquelle je répondis par un sourire. Bella monta dans son dortoir, ne nous ayant apparemment pas vu, et les élèves se dispersèrent. Suite à cette entrée remarquée, nous pensions être tranquille, assises près de la cheminée, loin des autres, mais nous n'eûmes pas cette chance. Severus arriva d'un pas confiant et s'assit lourdement dans le troisième fauteuil installé près du feu. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué parmi le groupe entourant Bella mais il devait traîner avec certain d'entre eux. Je vis du coin de l'oeil Narcissa lui jeter un regard noir mais se retenir de lui faire remarquer quoi que ce soit.

- Vous étiez ou cet après-midi ? Nous demanda-t-il rapidement.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Répondis Narcissa immédiatement, ne me laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Severus se tourna vers nous et la regarda d'un air stupéfait, visiblement surpris de sa façon de lui répondre. Ne comprenant pas moi-même pourquoi elle s'en prenait à lui, je la laissais continuer. Mais elle ne dit rien d'autre, se contentant de le défier du regard. Pendant presque une minute, ils se lançaient des regards pleins de colère et de haine, je me demandais même lesquels étaient les plus meurtriers et cette idée me fit sourire, mais ils ne le remarquèrent pas. Finalement Severus leva les yeux vers moi, manifestement agacé et me demanda d'un ton pincé :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je haussais les épaules montrant ainsi mon ignorance face à cette situation des plus comique.

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Et en plus tu le demandes ! S'etonna Narcissa.

- Si tu pouvais m'éclairer ça m'arrangerais, oui ! Rétorqua Severus, de plus en plus agacé.

- Ah ! Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! S'indigna Cissa.

- Tu le fais vraiment exprès, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches à la fin ? S'écria-t-il en se levant.

Mon regard allait de l'un à l'autre, comme dans les match de « Ten His » moldu (Lily m'en avait parlé, elle adorait ça) et je me retenait de rire. Non, je ne leur aurais pas fait l'affront d'éclater de rire alors qu'ils se disputaient pour une chose sensiblement sérieuse. Mais c'était vraiment comique. Mes réflexions ne durèrent que quelques secondes, juste le temps pour Narcissa de se lever également et de faire face à Severus, le dardant d'un coup d'œil des plus noir. La dispute prenait apparemment un tournant assez inattendu et je perdis mon sourire en coin pour me tenir prête à retenir Narcissa en cas de crise de folie. Mais la retenir dès maintenant ne servirait à rien, comme on dit : un orage finit toujours par s'abattre quelque part !

- Ce qu'il y a, hein ? Commença-t-elle à hurler, ce qu'il y a c'est que tu nous as complètement laissé tombé. T'as honte de nous peut être ? Où plutôt, tu préfères ne pas traîner avec une _traîtresse, _ça pourrait faire mauvais genre sur ton carnet scolaire !

C'état donc ça. Elle lui en voulait pour ça ! Cette pensée me fit sourire parce que je voyais ainsi à quel point nous étions liées. Mais je n'en avais pas voulu à Severus de ne plus rester avec nous, il devait avoir ses raisons et je l'acceptais mais je ne comprenais pas qu'il reste avec des imbéciles comme Avery. Du coin de l'œil, j'avais vu des élèves lever la tête de leur devoir afin d'observer l'altercation assez surprenante qui avait lieu dans la salle commune. Ils espéraient peut être avoir une vague explication sur les événements précédents mais Narcissa n'avait pas encore fini :

- Je te croyais différent des ces imbéciles avec qui tu traînes mais visiblement, je m'était trompée ! Alors maintenant, réfléchis un peu avant d'agir !

Severus tremblait de rage et ma meilleure amie était manifestement soulagée d'avoir fini sa petite tirade. Je devais intervenir maintenant avant que ça ne dégénère. Je me levai vivement et me mis entre eux.

- Wow, wow, wow ! On se calme ! Cissa, le dîner va commencer et j'ai faim. Severus… merci.

J'empoignai Narcissa sur le champ et la traînais après moi vers la sortie de la salle commune, lançant quelques regards noir dissuadeurs. Nous sortîmes sans un mot et atteignîmes la Grande Salle assez rapidement. Nous nous installâmes à notre table toujours sans un mot. Je vérifiai rapidement ma nourriture à l'aide d'un coup de baguette (vieille habitude que nous avions prise suite à une blague des Maraudeurs particulièrement agaçante !) et commençai à manger. Narcissa ne disait rien, elle se contentait de me regarder et de faire comme moi. J'avais eu raison d'y mettre un terme, certes c'était gentil de sa part d'avoir pris ma défense mais cela aurait pu tourner au vinaigre. Elle ne devait sûrement pas comprendre pourquoi j'avais dit « merci » à Severus mais c'était plus pour le remercier de ne pas avoir perdu son calme et de ne pas l'avoir envoyé valdinguer quelque part dans le château que pour autre chose. Il était nettement supérieur à elle en duel mais elle refusait de l'admettre, si bien qu'à chaque fois je devais intervenir avant que l'un des deux ne se fasse blesser (soit par un coup de poing bien envoyé soit par un sortilège dangereux). Severus était maître dans l'art de garder son calme mais je l'avais déjà vu le perdre fasse aux Maraudeurs et Narcissa pouvait, des fois, devenir insupportable alors cette fois n'avait été qu'une fois de plus !

Finalement, Narcissa ne me fit pas la tête très longtemps et nous regagnâmes notre dortoir dans la bonne humeur, ne parlant plus de cette petite mésaventure.

* * *

(1) Petite note qui sert à rien mais je voulais juste le dire comme ça !! En fait cette phrase reflète ma personnalité, en particulier le fait que je suis une grande nostalgique. Ca peut paraître mignon comme ça, mais en réalité, qu'est-ce que c'est gonflant. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point !!! Dès qu'il y a un truc qui change dans ma vie (même un truc insignifiant) je repense à comment c'était avant !! Tenez un exemple : mes parents ont fait changé le canapé y'a pas longtemps, c'est une chose débile non ? Bah, dès qu'ils ont changé, je repensais à mon ancien canapé… bon faut dire aussi qu'il était bien moins confortable mais c'est pas une raison… enfin voila quoi !!! Vous vous en foutez peut être complètement mais … c'est pareil pour moi (XD), je voulais raconter quelque chose !!! Si vous avez le même problème que moi, dites moi comment s'en sortir parce que la, j'en ai ma claque !! Merci de votre attention XD !!! 

Sixième chapitre fini…je suis super contente, (allez savoir pourquoi…) et je vous remercie, vous qui lisez ma fic !! XD J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous promet la suite pour le plus tôt possible !!!!

Hell.


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour bonjour !!

Me voila de retour…avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour le poster… mais DS de philo, de math et de physique m'ont un peu pris du temps… mais, en raison de blocages intempestifs, mon lycée a fermé trois jours, j'ai donc pu m'avancer un peu dans l'écriture de ma fic !!

Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture !!

* * *

La chaleur avait finalement décidé de s'enraciner en Angleterre et ce mois de Mai s'annonçait particulièrement torride. Tous les journaux parlaient d'une vague de chaleur qui n'irait pas en décroissant lorsque l'été arriverait. Une première en Angleterre, alors qu'il pleuvait tout le temps ! Mais, en réalité, cette chaleur ne fit pas de grands ravages dans l'école puisque la fin de l'année approchait et que les examens de fin d'année étaient très proches. Nous restions donc confinés dans nos salles communes ou dans la bibliothèque en espérant trouver un peu de fraîcheur pour réviser sereinement. 

Le petit coup d'éclat dans la salle commune des serpents n'avait, bien entendu, laissé personne indifférents. Narcissa avait eu droit à un « c'était quoi ton cirque, hier ? » de la part de sa sœur, ce qui s'était soldé en une dispute générale et des point en moins pour le boucan que nous avions fait en plein milieu du couloir menant aux cachots. Mais tout s'était rapidement réglé, Narcissa et sa sœur se faisaient vaguement la tête et mes deux amis s'étaient plus ou moins réconciliés. Tout allait maintenant pour le mieux mais le « stress des exams » réanima l'agressivité instinctive chez de nombreuses personnes. Les Cinquièmes et les Septièmes années étaient les plus touchées par ce phénomène d'agressivité et on en voyait très peu en dehors des heure de repas. Ils passaient leur temps cloîtrés à la bibliothèque ou dans leurs salles communes et cela ne fit pas exception sur Bella. Nous ne la voyions plus, elle ne mangeait presque pas – à plusieurs reprises Narcissa et moi dûmes aller lui chercher quelque chose à manger – et engueulait quiconque s'approchait d'elle à plus de trois mètres.

En ce qui concernait les autres élèves, bah… ils étaient aussi tendus mais sûrement pas autant. Même les Maraudeurs s'étaient vaguement calmés mais nous avions du attendre la remise de la Coup de Quidditch pour qu'ils nous laissent véritablement tranquille. Gryffondor avait, bien évidement, encore gagné, ce qui ne surprenait personne, et l'équipe de Serpentard du endurer pendant près d'un mois les railleries et les sarcasmes de leurs supporters. Pour moi, la défaite était prévisible : la plupart des joueurs de l'équipe étaient en septième année, sauf deux de sixième année. Evidement, les ASPIC avaient était leur préoccupation première et ils en avaient un peu négligé leur entraînement. Mais c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Alors le comble avait été de voir le capitaine, Graham Nichols, septième année, hurler sur ces troupes en les traitant de tous les noms. Nous avions assisté à la scène en attendant Bella et nous ne pûmes qu'être indignée. Il avait, lui aussi, été préoccupé par ses ASPIC et injuriait ses condisciples pour avoir fait la même chose que lui. Forcement, s'il passait plus de temps à choisir les membres de son équipe en sélectionnant les joueurs pour leur talent et non en fonction de leur carrure, il gagnerait peut être un peu plus souvent !

C'est en faisant cette remarque à Narcissa que nous regagnâmes le château, laissant Bella avec son équipe, et qu'elle me fit remarquer, ingénieusement, que c'était la première fois que je m'intéressais au Quidditch. Peut être n'étais-je pas complètement perdue, avait-elle rajouté après coup.

Enfin… les exams étaient prévus pour la mi-juin et, la saison de Quidditch étant terminée, tout le monde pouvait réviser quand bon lui semblait pour le plus grand plaisir des professeurs qui se sentaient enfin écouté lors de leurs cours.

- Haaaa, j'ai hâte que ce soit la fin de l'année ! Les vacances… y'a rien de mieux !

- Mmhhhh !

- Quoi ? T'es pas d'accord Cérès ?

- Si, si, Cissa, mais là, présentement, rentrer chez moi ne me fait pas extrêmement envie, tu vois !

- Pourquoi ? D'habitude t'es toujours la première à hurler qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que les vacances !

- Bah ouai, mais d'habitude j'aide pas ma sœur à s'échapper de la maison juste avant la rentrée. Et d'habitude mon père ne vient pas la chercher jusqu'ici en me traitant de lâche et de traîtresse.

- Ah, heu oui, pardon !! Excuse moi !

- C'est pas grave Cissa, t'en fait pas !

- Si tu veux… je peux t'inviter chez moi. Tu pourras venir passer un mois à la maison… même les deux si tu veux !

- C'est gentil, mais je doute que mon père accepte. Il va plutôt m'enfermer dans la cave, à coup sur, et je vais passer les plus belles vacances de ma vie !

Narcissa ne répondis pas mais elle s'en voulait sûrement d'avoir remis sur le tapis cette histoire, et moi j'espérais vivement que mon père accepterait de ne plus me voir pendant quelques temps, si Narcissa m'invitait. Lachésis avait déjà fait les frais de la colère de notre père lorsqu'elle était plus petite et elle m'avait raconté. Enfermée durant près de deux mois dans la cave, sans rien à manger hormis quelques morceaux de pain apportés de temps à autres, elle avait failli devenir folle. Et je sentais que ça allait devenir mon cas d'ici peu de temps !

Enfin… les examens de fin d'année finirent par arriver, Bellatrix était devenue complètement hystérique – elle qui ne perdait jamais son calme – et une fois les dernières épreuves passées, toutes l'école redevint relativement paisible. Narcissa était persuadée d'avoir parfaitement réussi ces examens, ce qui n'était pas très dur en soi – excepté ceux de cinquième et septième années – et il en était de même pour moi. Bella, elle, ne pouvait se prononcer. Elle était très douée et nous ne doutions pas une minute qu'elle ait réussi mais… on ne sait jamais !

Finalement le dernier jour arriva, chacun finissait ses valises en catastrophe pour ne pas arriver en retard au festin de fin d'année pendant lequel Dumbledore annoncerait le gagnant de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Deux filles de notre dortoir cherchaient désespérément quelques vêtements ou objets disparus et s'affolaient de ne pas les retrouver. La salle commune était l'endroit le plus calme, heureusement, et nous nous y installâmes en attendant le dernier dîner de l'année scolaire.

Nous eûmes, comme à l'habitude, droit à un magnifique discours suivi de l'annonce du grand gagnant : les Gryffondors avaient encore gagné, ce qui n'étonnait plus personne désormais. Le dîner fut splendide puis nous nous couchâmes assez tôt – enfin, le plus tôt possible – puisque le train arrivait en gare à 8h et partait 30 minutes plus tard. Il fallait éviter d'être en retard à cause d'une panne d'oreiller !

Le lendemain, Narcissa et moi fûmes debout à 6h30 et nous pûmes nous préparer en toute tranquillité, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller nos trois compagnes de chambre. Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuné en toute sérénité, rejoint par Bella qui tirait une tête de six pieds de long. Elle n'avait apparemment dormi que quelques heures à causes de ses compagnes de chambre qui n'avaient pas arrêté de la nuit. Elle nous passa les détails de leurs conversations mais ça l'avait particulièrement enquiquiné. Du coup elle était d'assez mauvaise humeur et la passa sur sa sœur et, accessoirement, sur moi. Enfin… nous finîmes par arriver à la gare de Près-au-Lard et nous montâmes rapidement pour trouver un compartiment pour nous seules. Nous étions toutes les trois dans le compartiment, rapidement rattrapées par ma petite sœur qui voulait faire le voyage avec moi. Mais le voyage ne fut malheureusement pas de tout repos.

Les Gryffondors, excités d'avoir gagné la Coupe – ou peut être pour une autre raison qui nous échappait – étaient complètement déchaînés, et nous en fîmes les frais durant tout le trajet. Il fallait dire aussi que nous avions choisi notre compartiment : il était situé au beau milieu du train donc, forcement, tout le monde passait devant pour aller voir ses amis ou acheter des bonbons. Nous qui, d'habitude, cherchions toujours le compartiment le plus isolé, nous avions pris celui devant lequel passait le plus de personne… un vrai désastre.

Une bande de cinquième année de Gryffondor qui se croyait tout permis furent rapidement mis dehors par un regard plus que significatif de ma soeur, quelques intrépides de Poufsoufle eurent droit à la rage folle d'une Bellatrix en colère qui avait très peu dormis (et essayait de rattraper sa nuit) et, bien sur, les Maraudeurs finirent par se pointer devant notre compartiment. Black n'avait pas encore digéré les effets de mon illusion et évitait de croiser mon regard, malgré cela rien ne les empêcha de nous pourrir le reste du voyage. Nous eûmes droit à toutes sortes d'insultes, plus horribles les unes que les autres, quelques menaces de sortilèges mais rien de bien méchant jusqu'à ce que Lily débarque. La furie, comme l'appelait Narcissa, mis fin avec tact à notre altercation et envoya Potter promener une énième fois. Bella et ma sœur n'avaient pas bougés de leurs sièges, seules Narcissa et moi avions sortis nos baguettes, prêtes à riposter, mais nous n'en eûmes pas besoin.

Le trajet se termina dans le calme et nous arrivâmes à Londres aux alentours de 13h. Pile pour le déjeuné, nous fit remarqué Cissa. Mais sa bonne humeur ne put se transmettre à sa sœur morose, à ma sœur identique à elle-même et à moi nerveuse et inquiète pour les retrouvailles avec mon père. Lorsque nous descendîmes du train je remarquais immédiatement mon père qui nous attendait à sa place habituelle : devant la barrière magique. Il avait son visage froid des grands jours et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à tous ceux qui osaient lui jeter un regard déplacé.

J'aperçu également le père de Narcissa, qui attendait ses filles non loin de mon père, celui qui devait être le grand-père de Severus puisque celui-ci allait vers lui en traînant les pieds et les Potter, qui accueillirent leur fils et son meilleur ami avec joie et gentillesse. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'enviais Potter pour ses parents ; lui, au moins, avait connu ce qu'était une vraie famille aimante. Mais je laissais là mes pensée et dis au revoir, d'un signe de la main, aux deux sœurs Black tout en me dirigeant, accompagnée de ma sœur, vers mon père. Il nous accueillit avec son habituelle froideur et nous fit signe de passer la barrière.

Une fois dans la gare moldu, nous cherchâmes un endroit sombre pour transplaner et nous arrivâmes encore une fois devant notre maison. Ma mère nous ouvrit en silence et, sans un mot, Hécate monta nos valises dans nos chambres respectives. Sélène et moi restèrent immobiles devant nos parents pendant ce que je croyais des heures, le silence était pesant, personne ne prononçait un mot et mon père nous regardait glacialement. D'un seul mot il mit fin à la gêne qui s'était introduite dans la maison :

- Montez dans vos chambres et ne descendez que quand je vous le dirais.

Je fis exactement ce qu'il disait et montais calmement les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre, suivie de près par ma petite sœur. Sa petite voix sérieuse résonna dans le couloir :

- Cérès je…

Mais je l'interrompis rapidement et lui ordonnait de se taire jusqu'à ce que notre père nous demande de descendre. Et, sur ce, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et entrepris de ranger mes affaires. Pendant près de deux heures j'attendis. Mais personne ne vint. Je décidais donc d'écrire rapidement une lettre à Narcissa pour lui raconter notre accueil et lui demander de prendre de mes nouvelles si je ne lui écrivais pas pendant un mois. J'espérais, en tout cas, que je n'aurais pas droit à la cave, que mon père se montrerais compréhensif – quoique ce mot ne fasse pas partie de son vocabulaire – et qu'il me laisserait passer de non pas bonnes mais tranquilles vacances. Mais c'était un peu utopiste je l'avouais !

Aux alentours de 17h j'entendis la porte de la chambre de Sélène s'ouvrir doucement et la vieille Hécate apparu soudainement dans ma chambre avec son air de chien battu.

- Votre père vous attend. M'annonça-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant.

Je lui fis un sourire triste et sortis doucement de ma chambre. J'entendis le _Crac_ de son départ puis je reportai mon attention sur la petite silhouette en face moi. Ma sœur était au bord des larmes et s'arrachait les peaux des doigts d'angoisse. Je lui fis signe de me suivre et nous descendîmes en silence jusqu'au grand salon ou nous attendait notre père et notre mère. L'atmosphère était tendue, notre mère ne nous regardait même pas et notre père nous attendait avec son air impassible. J'avançai petit à petit dans le salon jusqu'à me trouver a quelques mètres de mon père, ma sœur restant derrière moi. J'allais avoir droit à une punition, je le savais et j'assumais mes actes mais je voulais éviter la pire des punitions ! Voyant que je ne bougerais pas plus, mon père s'avança vers moi d'un pas lent et se posta à quelques centimètres de moi. Sa voix me fit frissonner, plus dure que jamais :

- Alors, comme ça on aide les traîtres ?

Surprise par sa brusque question, je levai les yeux vers lui et tentai d'échapper à son interrogation :

- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, père.

Mais le ton de ma voix ne du pas le satisfaire puisque je l'entendis hurler :

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, Cérès.

Puis je vis l'éclair violet d'un sortilège se diriger droit sur moi et j'entendis le cri de ma sœur. L'Endoloris me frappa de plein fouet et je compris pourquoi ce sort était tant redouté. Mais mon père se retenait et ne me le lançait pas à pleine puissance ; néanmoins, je sentais la douleur s'insinuer en moi comme des centaines d'aiguilles me perçant le corps. Mon premier Doloris. Je tombais à terre ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de hurler de douleur et j'entendais au loin les pleurs de ma sœur. Il relâcha le sortilège quelques minutes plus tard et je pus respirer. Sans me gratifier d'un regard, il m'envoya dans la cave, sombre et humide, pour y passer mes « vacances ». Il aurait pus m'y laisser mourir mais, peut être à cause de certains remords espérai-je, il y envoyait souvent Sélène voir comment j'allais et m'apporter de vagues restes de nourriture.

Je passai presque un mois dans cet horrible endroit, me remettant péniblement de se sortilège qui me faisait toujours souffrir, ne faisant que réviser mes connaissances en magie, puisque mon père m'avait confisqué ma baguette et que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Je ne voyais plus le temps passer et je me mis à penser à mon autre sœur, celle que mon père m'avait enlevée. Où pouvait-elle être ? Et mon oncle, je ne lui avais toujours pas écrit, il allait peut être s'inquiéter ! Je passais mes journées à ressasser tous les événements de cette année lorsque qu'un jour, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaître mon père sur le pas de la porte. Il me lança un regard mauvais et gronda :

- Narcissa Black est venue ici pour t'inviter à passer le reste des vacances chez elle. Nous avons accepté. Je le regardai avec un air mêlant surprise et méfiance mais ne répondis pas.

- Aller, dehors ! Cracha-t-il. Va préparer tes affaires et pense à prendre tout ce dont tu auras besoin à Poudlard, car tu ne reviendra pas ici avant la rentré.

Et, sur ces mots, je bondis sur mes pieds, sortis en trombe de la cave, me dirigeai en vitesse vers les escaliers, et montai dans ma chambre. Je fermai la porte, pris ma valise, fourrai mes vêtements et objets utiles, préparai la cage de mon hibou grand-duc et descendis aussi vite que j'étais montée. Ma mère attendait près de la cheminée mais ne me regarda même pas, ma sœur me lança un regard plein de pitié, mêlée d'envie et de tristesse - visiblement elle m'en voulait de la laisser seule a la maison, mais je n'en avais cure, je voulais quitter cet endroit – et mon père – au plus vite. Quant à mon père, il me fit signe de m'avancer vers la cheminée, sans un mot, et je partis rapidement dans de grandes flammes vertes.

En arrivant chez les Black, je fus accueillie par Narcissa qui, visiblement, m'attendait depuis un bon moment, et sa mère, toutes deux avec un immense sourire. Druella Black, anciennement Rosier, était une femme d'une grande beauté mais au visage continuellement froid. Elle avait de long cheveux blond, de qui Narcissa tenait les siens mais ses yeux étaient plutôt ceux de Bellatrix : sombres et impénétrables. Il était rare de la voir sourire durant les nombreuses réceptions qu'organisaient les grandes familles de sang pur mais, chez elle, avec ses filles, elle redevenait naturelle et plutôt charmante. Sans me poser de questions sur mon état pitoyable, Narcissa monta ma valise dans la chambre d'ami que j'allais occuper tandis que sa mère préparait du thé. Elle m'en proposa une tasse, que j'acceptai timidement, et me fit signe de m'asseoir dans le canapé du salon. Narcissa revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire et me demanda comment j'allais. Elle n'y fit pas allusion devant sa mère, mais elle avait bien compris, de par mon état pitoyable, que je n'avais pas passé les meilleures vacances de ma vie ! Je lui répondis le plus naturellement possible, essayant de régler l'intonation de ma voix qui n'avait plus émis de son depuis presque un mois :

- Ca va, je te remercie. Mais Bella n'est pas la ? Demandai-je naïvement, tentant de faire dériver la conversation sur un sujet moins douloureux.

- Elle est chez Rodolphus, répondit-elle rapidement. Elle devait s'y rendre pour…

- Pour préparer leur mariage, continua sa mère, d'un ton où perçait la fierté.

La seconde d'hésitation de Narcissa n'était pas passé inaperçu. Visiblement elle acceptait difficilement que sa sœur, puis elle, doive se marier si tôt. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse, devant sa mère et me proposa précipitamment de monter dans ma chambre en attendant l'heure du dîner. J'acceptai et elle me conduisit jusqu'à la chambre que j'allais occuper durant mon séjour chez elle. Une magnifique pièce décorée dans les tons de vert où trônait un imposant lit à baldaquin, entouré d'une petite commode dans le style Louis XVI et d'un bureau. Je restai quelques secondes à m'émerveiller devant cette chambre, si bien que Narcissa du me tirer par la main pour me faire entrer. Elle ferma la porte, m'entraîna vers mon futur lit et me fit asseoir de force à coté d'elle.

- Bon, maintenant, tu vas tout me raconter ! Me dit-elle avec détermination.

Je la regardai, limite avec un air ahuri, mais décidais tout de même de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la lettre qu'elle avait reçue.

- Mon père m'a enfermé dans la cave, comme pour Lasis, commençais-je avec hésitation, et j'y ai passé un mois. Voila, y'a rien de plus à raconter. Finis-je avec précipitation. Ma lâcheté me surpris moi-même. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de fuir devant un obstacle, d'autant plus que cet obstacle était ma meilleure amie, mais je n'avais, au fond de moi, pas envie de revivre ce que j'avais vécu pendant un mois. Narcissa me comprit en ne m'en tint pas rigueur. Voila ce que j'adorais chez elle : elle comprenait tout très vite et, de ce fait, elle était une merveilleuse amie.

- En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu m'aies invité, essayai-je de m'excuser.

Elle me sourit en guise réponse et commença à me parler de sa sœur. Elle était inquiète. Bella n'était apparemment plus la même qu'avant. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour se marier au plus vite avec Rodolphus Lestrange et ses parents avaient même prévu de lui faire rencontrer le Lord Noir pour qu'elle se fasse apposer la marque. Rien que cette idée me répugnait, et Narcissa également. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur. Elle ne lui parlait presque plus, d'après Narcissa, et cela l'attristait. Elles, qui avaient toujours été soudées, qui ne se séparaient quasiment jamais lors de leurs premières années à l'école, elles allaient devoir se détacher l'une de l'autre. Et, vraisemblablement, cette étape était plus difficile pour l'une que pour l'autre !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix rentra trois jours plus tard. Elle avait vraiment changé, Narcissa ne s'était pas trompé. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus maussade qu'à l'ordinaire et très irritable. J'en venais presque à regretter nos premières années à Poudlard, à l'époque ou Andromeda était encore à l'école et où les trois sœurs étaient inséparables. Nous avions rapidement formé un gang, si l'on puis dire, Lasis et moi accompagnées des trois sœurs Black. Mais Andromeda s'était rapidement détachée de nous et cela lui avait coûté sa place dans la famille Black. Désormais, personne n'avait de ses nouvelles, et personne ne s'en souciait.

A l'époque, cela avait énormément choqué Narcissa qui ne s'en était remise que plusieurs mois après. Bella, elle, avait accueilli la nouvelle avec froideur et semblait s'être totalement désintéressé de sa sœur. Le sujet était devenu tabou et nous en étions arrivé au point ou l'aînée des Black fut presque oubliée. Mais je savais qu'au fond d'elle, Narcissa ne l'avait pas oublié et espérait toujours la revoir. De brèves allusions sur la période ou sa sœur était encore considérée comme une Black ou des soupirs à peine audibles lorsque l'on annonçait l'assassinat de moldus me faisaient comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Pour Bella, c'était comme si Andromeda n'avait jamais existé ; exactement ce que voulaient leurs parents. Et j'avais peur que Sélène ne devienne semblable. À oublier sa grande sœur qu'elle détestait mais qui avait été enlevé pour l'honneur de la famille.

Le reste du mois passa relativement lentement. Cygnus Black, le chef de famille, n'était toujours pas rentré et je supposais que je ne le verrais pas jusqu'à la rentrée. Lui aussi était un mangemort, comme beaucoup de membre de la famille Black, et mon père le respectait énormément. C'était lui qui l'avait « initié » car, même si la famille Sullivan avait toujours eu quelques penchants pour la magie noire, elle n'avait jamais juré fidélité à un quelconque mage noir. C'étaient, en quelque sorte, les Black, et les Prewett, qui avaient poussés mon père vers les mangemorts.

Les Prewett, c'était mon oncle Théobald, le frère de ma mère, et son frère aîné Ignatus, marié à une Lucrétia Black, sœur d'Orion Black, le père de Sirius et de Regulus. Quand certains sorciers disent avec mépris que les familles de sang pur sont toutes, plus ou moins, liées par le sang, ce n'est pas forcement faux. En effet, j'avais certains liens familiaux avec Sirius Black, que j'haïssais tant : un de ces oncles était le frère de ma mère mais je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il en ait conscience.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vers la fin des vacances, Bellatrix reçu une lettre de Poudlard qui lui annonçait sa réussite aux ASPIC et lui souhaitait un heureux avenir dans le monde des sorciers. Mais Bella ne montra pas autant de joie que je ne l'aurais imaginé et, un jour, elle disparut. Sa mère nous annonça qu'elle était de nouveau partie chez les Lestranges et que nous ne la reverrions sûrement pas d'ici la rentrée. Cela affecta encore de nouveau Narcissa, qui se referma sur elle-même et passa presque le reste du temps dans sa chambre. J'essayais vaguement de savoir ce qu'elle y faisait par leurs elfes de maisons, puisque sa porte restait fermée et qu'elle ne descendait pas manger, mais aucun ne fut apte à m'éclairer.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée et nous devions nous rendre toutes les deux au Chemin de Traverse pour que je puisse acheter les livres dont j'avais besoin ainsi que tous les objets divers que l'on nous imposait – Narcissa ayant les siens par sa sœur. Ainsi je décidais d'entrer dans sa chambre coûte que coûte et de voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Après m'être réveillée le mardi matin, je fonçais directement à sa chambre et je fus surprise de trouver la porte entrouverte. Elle était apparemment en conversation avec quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un s'avéra être sa mère lorsque j'ouvris la porte en grand. Narcissa sursauta mais sa mère ne parut pas surprise et nous laissa immédiatement, nous rappelant tout de même que nous devions nous rendre à Londres l'après-midi même. Je m'assis à coté d'elle, sur son lit et la regardai. Elle avait les yeux rouges, signe qu'elle avait du pleurer, et des traces de larmes sillonnaient encore sur ses joues. Elle gardait obstinément la tête baissée, peut être de peur de rencontrer mon regard et restai immobile. J'attendais un geste, une parole de sa part mais rien ne vint. Lassée par son évident manque d'envie de communiquer, je me levai prestement et commençai à me diriger vers la porte laissée ouverte. Soudain, j'entendis un vague « Je suis désolée » derrière moi et me retournai vivement. Elle avait rompu sa torpeur et me regardai droit dans les yeux, un ai désolé scotché sur le visage.

- C'est juste que je repensais à nos années à Poudlard, à l'époque ou Bella et moi étions inséparables et ça m'a rendu nostalgique, ajouta-t-elle au bord des larmes, des sanglots dans la voix.

Je me précipitai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras et là, elle éclata en sanglot. J'essayais de faire de mon mieux pour la consoler mais je n'étais pas vraiment douée pour ça.

- Tu sais, moi aussi j'y repense souvent ! Mais c'est la vie. Elle nous fait rencontrer des gens et nous sépare d'autres. Tu dois essayer de t'y faire sinon tu n'avanceras jamais. Lui répondis-je, sentant, moi aussi, les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'avais peut être été un peu dure avec elle mais je pensais ce que je disais et j'avais du le mettre en pratique il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Mais Narcissa avait été présente pour moi et j'espérai être aussi à ces cotés pour l'aider à surmonter la séparation d'avec sa sœur.

Elle releva la tête et me souris. Puis elle décida de se reprendre et nous descendîmes prendre notre petit déjeuner sous l'œil bienveillant de Druella Black. Une fois habillée et prêtes pour nous rendre à Londres, la mère de Narcissa nous fit quelques recommandations et nous primes la poudre de Cheminette en direction du :

"Chaudron Baveur".

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu… la suite arrive le plus vite possible, je vous le promet !!! XD


	8. Chapitre 8

Et pour la nouvelle année… un nouveau chapitre, comme prévu (pas trop tôt…) !!! Applaudir XD

Tiens… j'avais oublié… **BONNE ANNEE A TOUS** !!!! Et merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de ma fic ! Merci à **Little Mo** en particulier !! XD

Bonne lecture ! XD

* * *

Une fois que nous fûmes, toutes deux, arrivées aux Chaudron Baveur par une de ses nombreuses cheminées, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le barman qui essuyait négligemment quelques verres.

Nous étions vers la fin de la matinée et les clients commençaient à affluer pour midi. Nous attendîmes donc quelques minutes que le sorcier veuille bien nous accorder un peu de son temps, mais il nous ignora superbement. Je me raclais la gorge bruyamment et il se tourna vers nous avec un air de franche lassitude.

- Nous souhaiterions nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, s'il vous plait ! Déclarais-je avec mon abominable sourire hypocrite et mon ton emplit d'orgueil.

Le barman nous lança un regard mauvais mais ne dit rien et nous conduisit devant le grand mur de pierre qui délimitait l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. J'avais l'habitude, et Narcissa également, de voir les gens nous mépriser. Les sang-purs se respectaient et se méprisaient entre eux, mais les sorciers que l'ont pouvait qualifier d'ordinaire, eux, nous admiraient ou nous ignoraient. C'était ce respect indifférent qui hantait nos déplacements et nous avions appris à vivre avec. Le vieil homme nous guida jusqu'au mur et prononça la formule d'ouverture à voix basse, de sorte que nous ne pûmes l'entendre.

C'était une de ces choses que je ne comprenait pas : mon père, celui de Narcissa et des tonnes de sorciers diplômés connaissaient cette formule mais pas nous. Etait-ce un sort que nous n'apprenions que le dernier jour à Poudlard ou ce transmettait-il lui-même des parents aux enfants ? C'était une question existentielle que je m'étais toujours posée : quand allais-je pouvoir apprendre cette formule ? Quand pourrais-je enfin me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse sans avoir besoin de quiconque.

Ce n'était pas, par contre, la préoccupation principale de Narcissa mais nous aimions toutes les deux lorsque le mur s'ouvrait sur l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse. Une magnifique allée dallée, bordée de boutiques toutes plus différentes les une que les autres ou chacun pouvait trouver son bonheur. J'adorais cet endroit.

C'était peut être le lieu sorcier que je préférais, mis à part Poudlard bien sur, mais je ne m'y rendais malheureusement qu'une fois par an. Et encore ; mon père régissait depuis toujours nos sorties à Londres et nous ne pouvions jamais aller ou nous voulions sans son accord et, souvent, sans lui. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais seule avec ma meilleure amie : je pourrais peut être redécouvrir cet endroit que je connaissait depuis presque dix ans.

Après avoir passée l'alcôve crée par le mur sans un mot de remerciement pour le vieux serveur du Chaudron Baveur, nous nous mêlâmes à la foule déjà présente et essayâmes de nous frayer un passage vers la librairie _Fleury et Bott_. Narcissa avait récupéré les livres de sa sœur mais, n'ayant pas pensé à les prendre dans mon départ précipité, je devais me les acheter avec le peu d'argent que j'avais économisé. Nous parcourûmes tous les rayons de l'immense librairie et finîmes par trouver tous mes livres. Nous dûmes encore faire la queue pour payer, apercevant ça et là quelques têtes connues qui venaient aussi acheter leurs livres, et nous ressortîmes aux alentours de midi. L'heure de déjeuner, comme me le fit aimablement remarqué Narcissa.

N'ayant pas très faim et pas envie de faire de nouveau la queue pour un restaurant hors de prix, nous nous achetâmes chacun une crêpe au sirop d'érable (_une nouveauté moldu, d'après les dires du marchant, mais particulièrement succulente_) et nous continuâmes notre petite excursion dans le Londres sorcier.

Nous allâmes dans différentes boutiques d'ingrédients pour les potions, d'animaux de compagnie - Narcissa voulait trouver un animal exotique mais après avoir été mordue par un perroquet cracheur de feu, après avoir faillie se faire étouffé par un serpent albinos et après avoir donné à mangé à un scarabée géant, elle décida qu'un chat ou un hibou ferais largement l'affaire et elle craqua pour un chaton roux et blanc qui se nommait Socrate. Nous sortîmes donc de la boutiques d'animaux exotiques, imaginant quelle pouvait être la particularité de Socrate, et nous reprîmes le chemin de l'allée principale lorsque, au détour de la ruelle, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec Evans.

- Tiens, Cérès ! Black !

- Evans ! répondit Narcissa avec froideur (elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment !)

- Salut Lily, fis-je avec un grand sourire, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Eh bien… James m'a invité chez lui et…

J'entendis le ricanement de Narcissa au nom de Potter et me retins de rire à mon tour :

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? C'est nouveau ! dis-je insidieusement !

Elle se mit à rougir mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un regard noir à Narcissa qui se retenait avec peine de rire.

- Tiens, quand on parle du loup ! répondit Narcissa, reprenant son sérieux.

- Quoi ? ... Oh merde !! m'exclamais-je en apercevant la bande de Poudlard la plus détestée et qui ne m'avait pas manqué. On s'en va vite Cissa, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver face à eux aujourd'hui !

Lily nous lança un regard narquois et nous laissa nous éloigner rapidement en marchant tranquillement vers eux. Ils nous avaient sûrement remarqué et on en entendrait parlé pendant des lustres, à tous les coups. Nous retournant de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas sur nos talons, nous finîmes par arriver à un cul de sac s'ouvrant sur une boutique des plus louche, d'où sortait une silhouette qui ne me semblait pas inconnue. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Mon oncle, Albéric. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait la ?

Il avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose et ne me remarqua pas tout de suite. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que Narcissa ne l'avait jamais vu, elle, et qu'elle devait se demander pourquoi je restais plantée devant la boutique. Tout à coup, un mouvement attira son attention et je vis mon oncle lever les yeux vers nous. Ma meilleure amie ne paru pas y accorder d'importance mais j'aperçu le regard surpris d'Albéric lorsqu'il nous remarqua. Nous nous fixâmes durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il attendait de moi que je fasse le premier pas, ne sachant pas si mon amie était digne de confiance.

Attrapant Narcissa par la main, j'avançais prudemment vers lui tout en lui souriant. Je sentis le regard déconcerté de mon amie et lançai, pour lui faire comprendre qui était l'homme en face de nous :

- Bonjour Albéric !

Celui-ci se détendit un peu lorsqu'il compris que celle qui m'accompagnait était Narcissa Black et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

- Bonjour Cérès, me répondit-il aimablement.

- Cissa, je te présente mon oncle, fis-je à Narcissa, le plus innocemment possible.

Toujours aussi désorientée, elle mit du temps à comprendre ce que cela impliquait mais s'avança vers lui en lui tendant la main :

- Enchantée ! répondit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

Ce fut au tour de mon oncle d'être abasourdi mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il ne s'attendait peut être pas à la courtoisie innée de Narcissa mais il s'en remit rapidement et nous proposa d'aller boire quelque chose. Nous lui répondîmes que nous venions de finir notre crêpe au sirop d'érable et que nous ne devions pas tarder à rentrer de toute façon. Je lui expliquais rapidement que je passais la fin des vacances chez Narcissa et il s'étonna que mon père m'ait laissé vivre sous un autre toit que le sien.

Narcissa me jeta un coup d'œil, auquel je répondis brièvement et nous ne dîmes rien sur ce que mon père m'avait fait enduré. A tous les coups, cela le rendrait furieux et il serait capable d'aller voir son frère sur le champ, ce qui détruirait sa couverture et la mienne, par la même occasion. Déjà que mon père était en colère contre moi - et encore, c'était un euphémisme - alors si mon oncle, disparu, refaisait surface d'un coup pour lui faire la morale… plus rien n'irait… encore que, tout allait déjà de travers.

Albéric comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de nous jeter, en particulier à moi, un regard suspicieux. Puis il se proposa gentiment de nous raccompagner au Chaudron Baveur. Nous imaginions bien qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber de si tôt et qu'il apprendrait rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé mais j'espérais qu'il l'apprendrait le plus tard possible. Nous reprîmes donc tous trois le chemin vers le Chaudron Baveur en bavardant évasivement sur notre vie à Poudlard.

Aucun de nous de parlait de ma sœur disparue et mon oncle essayait de nous raconter quelques anecdotes sur sa scolarité dans l'école de sorcellerie. Mais il n'en avait apparemment pas énormément à raconter. Je crus comprendre que sa vie à Poudlard n'avait pas été des plus joyeuses, mon père avait du lui en montrer des vertes et des pas mures pour qu'il lui voue une si terrible haine. Mais ni Narcissa ni moi n'abordâmes le sujet, de peur de le faire se renfermer sur lui-même, comme il l'avait fait lors de notre première rencontre.

Nous remontâmes le Chemin de Traverse tranquillement, chacun essayant de trouver un sujet de conversation qui ne froisserait pas les autres quand, soudain, Narcissa s'arrêta brusquement, semblant se rendre compte de quelque chose. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes après elle, la questionnant du regard et mon oncle se retourna brusquement, sans comprendre. Doucement, elle me montra quelque chose du regard. Quelque chose qui se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je ne vis pas tout de suite de qui il s'agissait mais quand Narcissa commença à s'énerver et à me le montrer du doigt, j'aperçu enfin la personne qui la mettait dans cet état.

**Severus**. Accompagné de son grand-père, qu'on croyait sorti d'un film d'horreur moldu. Ils étaient à une centaine de piedsde nous, au milieu du Chemin de Traverse en train, visiblement, en train de se disputer (_qui sait ?_) ; Severus nous faisant presque face et son grand-père face à lui. Il suffisait qu'il se retourne pour qu'il nous aperçoive. Et aussitôt, je compris pourquoi Narcissa s'agitait ainsi.

A tous les coups, mon père avait chargé au moins une personne de me surveiller après m'avoir jeté dehors. Chez les Black, c'était plus dur mais nous ne sortions quasiment jamais alors que sur le Chemin de Traverse, n'importe quel parent d'un de mes « camarades » d'école aurait fait l'affaire. Mon père sachant que Severus est moi étions amis, il avait du demander à son horrible grand-père, avec qui il vivait, de me surveiller lorsque nous serions à Londres… ou, du moins, de savoir ce que je faisais.

Je fus alors prise d'une terreur immense : si mon père apprenait qu'un homme étrange, d'une trentaine d'années, parcourait Londres à mes cotés sans la moindre gêne comme si nous nous connaissions, je subirais sûrement le même sort que ma sœur. Je compris que ce n'était pas pour elle ou pour moi que Narcissa s'était arrêtée brusquement, mais pour mon oncle. Il fallait qu'il se cache rapidement et, heureusement pour nous, Severus et son grand-père ne nous avaient pas encore remarqué.

Albéric compris lui aussi le danger qu'il courrait et se mit à chercher activement des yeux une ruelle dans laquelle nous aurions pu nous cacher. Mais toutes les ruelles inimaginables avaient décidé elles-mêmes de se cacher, si bien que nous nous retrouvâmes au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse sans aucun moyen de nous dissimuler. Je voyais arriver le moment ou Severus se tournerait dans notre direction et nous apercevrait, attirant, du même coup, le regard de son grand-père sur nous.

Mais notre heure n'était apparemment pas encore venue. Je vis Severus se retourner progressivement, ne nous ayant pas encore remarqué, tandis que Narcissa et Albéric cherchaient toujours un moyen d'échapper au regard du vieux sorcier, et arrêtai tout mouvement. Il était désormais face à nous (toujours à environ 100 pieds toutefois) et son grand-père nous tournait le dos. Je me mis à lui faire des signes, lui intimant de se taire, le priant de ne pas dire à son grand-père que nous étions la. Narcissa s'arrêta de chercher frénétiquement une cachette et mon oncle commença à s'éloigner progressivement de nous au cas ou, lorsque je captai le regard de Severus. Je recommençai donc mon cirque, lui faisant de grands gestes, espérant qu'il comprendrait et m'attirant, par la même, des regards curieux des passants.

J'eus l'impression que cela durait des heures mais finalement, Severus dit quelque chose à son grand-père tout en nous regardant et en me faisant promettre (via son regard noir !) de tout lui expliquer en détail. Je lui fis un grand sourire et le remerciai d'un signe de tête tandis qu'il enjoignait son grand-père à faire demi-tour pour je ne sais quelle raison. Narcissa souffla de soulagement et mon oncle me lança un regard entendu. Je n'avais manifestement pas intérêt à tout divulguer à ce garçon que je « semblais connaître ». Je lui souris tout en lui rappelant qu'il nous avait tout de même aidé.

Puis, nous décidâmes, d'un commun accord, de nous séparer. Narcissa et moi devions rentrer avant 17h et il était presque 15h30. C'est donc en promettant à mon oncle de lui écrire le plus souvent possible que nous tournâmes les talons pour rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur.

C'était le moment ou les gens affluaient, nous dûmes donc attendre que le gérant veuille bien nous permettre l'accès à une des ses cheminées pour rentrer chez les Black.

Lorsque nous atterrîmes dans le salon de la maison des Black, nous fûmes accueillies par Druella qui nous sourit en apercevant le petit Socrate et nous demanda gentiment ce que nous avions fait et si tout s'était bien passé.

- Oh, bien, bien ! Rien à signaler ! répondit évasivement Narcissa, avec un grand sourire.

- Vous n'avez rencontré personne ? demanda innocemment sa mère, mais je sentais poindre en elle la curiosité.

- Non ! Ce qui est curieux d'ailleurs ! Répondit sa fille, en mentant merveilleusement bien.

Personne n'aurait pu croire, à cet instant, qu'elle mentait à sa mère et j'en fus passablement impressionnée. La maîtresse de maison arrêta là ses investigations et nous laissa tranquille jusqu'au repas du soir. Nous ne parlâmes pas d'Albéric, ni de tout ce qui s'était produit sur le Chemin de Traverse (mis à part, peut être, l'épisode des animaux exotiques !) de peur de nous faire entendre par quelqu'un, notamment Bellatrix, rentrée chez elle pour quelques jours.

Le père des deux sœurs ne rentra pas non plus. Je ne sus seulement qu'il était passé un matin très tôt pour je ne sais quelle raison et était reparti aussitôt après. L'ambiance se dégrada rapidement, Bellatrix devenait de plus en plus irritable et sa mère perdait peu à peu son sourire qui m'avait tant plu. Narcissa était morose et je n'eus plus qu'à imiter l'humeur générale pour ne pas paraître étrange.

Ce fut donc dans une ambiance plutôt tendue que Cissa et moi nous rendîmes à la gare King Cross, le 1er Septembre, pour prendre ce que l'on espérait être le dernier train qui nous amènerai à Poudlard. Nous arrivâmes assez tôt à la gare mais le train était déjà arrivé ; nous nous installâmes donc dans le premier compartiment que l'on trouva sur notre chemin. Nous attendîmes presque une heure que tous les élèves soient arrivés, installés, à se raconter leurs vacances et le train parti enfin.

Quelques minutes après avoir quitté la gare, nous aperçûmes Severus passer en trombe devant notre compartiment, sans nous voir. Cela ne nous paru pas spécialement étrange et nous n'en fîmes pas grand cas. Seulement, il revint rapidement sur ces pas et entra dans notre compartiment. Il avait l'air relativement furieux mais sembla essayer de se calmer, sachant qu'il ne pourrait obtenir d'explications si il hurlait.

Je décidai de ne rien dire, espérant au fond de moi qu'il ne me poserait aucunes questions pour le moment. Ce fut Narcissa qui prit la parole, jouant la carte de l'humour :

- Ton état ne serait-il pas synonyme de Maraudeurs ? demanda-t-elle avec son grand sourire.

Il la fusilla du regard et se tourna vers moi.

- J'aimerai une explication pour ce qui s'est passé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Commença-t-il.

- Heu… oui, hésitais-je.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il attaquerait directement mais finalement, peut être n'aurais-je pas du espérer m'en sortir de si tôt. J'essayai vainement de trouver les mots mais rien ne venait.

- Je… je t'expliquerai, mais pas maintenant. Essayais-je, en prenant le ton le plus autoritaire possible, qui ne trompa personne.

Il ne répondit pas, trouvant peut être bizarre que je soit dans cet état pour si peu de chose.

- Je… heu… continuais-je, je te propose de nous retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande ce soir, ou un autre jour si tu n'ai pas pressé, ajoutais-je précipitamment, espérant qu'il accepterai la deuxième solution.

- Non, ce soir ! Répondit-il, péremptoire.

- Mouai, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais vous allez encore me faire le coup du « on s'est entraîné ! » alors, cette fois, je viens avec vous ! Lança Narcissa comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant sa gaminerie mais ne répondit rien. Je souris, comprenant que mon amie ne voulait pas me laisser seule avec mes problèmes, mais essayait tout de même de lui faire entendre raison (je pouvais toujours essayer, on ne savait jamais !).

- Cissa…

- Ah non, cette fois je viens, pas de mais. Je veux m'amuser moi aussi !!

Après ça, ni Severus ni moi, n'essayâmes de la convaincre de ne pas venir avec nous. Elle aurait, de tout façon, trouvé de quoi ficher en l'air tous nos meilleurs arguments et après l'escapade que nous avions faite, toutes les deux, dans la Réserve, elle ne risquerait pas de me lâcher. Nous convînmes donc de nous retrouver vers minuit, le soir même, dans notre salle commune et d'aller ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande pour nous expliquer.

Rusard n'aurait sûrement pas l'idée de patrouiller dès le premier jour, espérant, peut être, que les élèves n'étaient pas encore habitué au château. Mais les Maraudeurs ne se privaient pas de nous pourrir la première matinée de cours avec leurs blagues infantiles, qu'ils mettaient au point la veille, depuis plusieurs années alors nous n'allions pas nous en priver !

Le voyage continua et nous restâmes tous les trois dans le plus grand silence, n'osant pas nous demander mutuellement de raconter nos vacances et, en même temps, gênés du silence pesant qui planait au dessus de nos têtes. J'en étais même venu à espérer que quelqu'un vienne nous déranger, quitte à ce que ce soit l'un des Maraudeurs, ça m'étais égal, du moment que quelqu'un entrait dans ce foutu compartiment. Mais personne ne vint et nous finîmes le voyage toujours aussi silencieux.

Lorsque le train s'immobilisa dans la gare de Près-au-Lard, Narcissa et moi descendîmes le plus vite possible pour trouver une calèche de libre. Nous y fûmes rejoint par deux autres filles de Serpentard que nous connaissions plus ou moins mais avec qui nous n'entamâmes aucune conversation. Je n'avais pas vu ma sœur depuis que nous avions pris le train, je m'en réjouissais mais une petite voix dans ma tête espérait qu'elle allait bien ; que mon père ne s'était pas défoulé sur elle lors de mon départ.

Mais la vision du magnifique château de Poudlard sous le clair de lune, illuminé de toutes parts, enleva bien vite toutes mes pensées concernant ma petite sœur. Cette vision était toujours extraordinaire et je sentis un pincement au cœur à l'idée que j'allais passer ma dernière année dans ce lieu magique.

Je me remémorais rapidement mon entrée à Poudlard et mon émerveillement devant ce si beau château, nos heures passées à la lisière de la Foret Interdite, Lasis, Narcissa, Bella et moi, à imaginer notre avenir, nos rencontres avec les Maraudeurs dans un couloirs sombre… toutes ces choses qui allaient me manquer quand je partirais de Poudlard pour… pour faire quoi d'ailleurs ? Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi. Personne ne m'avait jamais demandé ce que je voulais faire lorsque je sortirais de Poudlard. Sûrement s'imaginaient-ils que j'allais devenir une parfaite épouse de mangemort, ce à quoi Bella, puis Cissa, s'était résigné à accepter.

Mais pas moi. Je ne voulais pas d'une vie insignifiante, fade, banale, je ne voulais pas devenir ce que ma mère était devenue : une femme apeurée par son mari, obligée de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Non. Je voulais vivre ma vie… mais je n'avais aucune idée de cette vie que je voulais avoir.

C'est sur ces questions que j'entrai dans la Grande Salle avec le reste des élèves qui n'étaient pas de première année. Nous nous installâmes machinalement à nos tables respectives et je restai à contempler le plafond magique de la Grande Salle qui, à ce moment, reflétait précisément ce que je ressentais : une profonde nostalgie de l'innocence enfantine, nostalgie de celle que j'étais il y avait 5 ou 6 ans lorsque j'entrai pour la première fois dans cette salle, les yeux éblouis par ce plafond qui reflétait le ciel.

Désormais, plus rien ne m'étonnais à Poudlard, plus rien ne m'étonnais tout court. Le monde des sorciers désespérait de plus en plus face à la montée en puissance du célèbre mage noir Voldemort mais, lorsque l'on annonçait la mort d'une ou deux familles de moldus ou de sang-de-bourbes, cela ne me faisait ressentir aucune émotion. Je m'étais familiarisée avec cette atmosphère sombre et lourde qui pesait sur le monde des sorciers et plus rien ne me surprendrait dorénavant.

J'en arrivais à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux rester innocent et enfant plutôt que de vivre dans un univers ou plus rien ne vous étonnerait lorsque la file d'élèves de première année se présenta devant le directeur. Je me promis de continuer mes réflexions sur l'avenir du monde plus tard ; pour le moment, je devais me concentrer sur ces pauvres élèves apeurés qui allaient subir l'ultime épreuve du Choipeaux Magique. La Répartition se déroula comme à son habitude, sans grand évènement à noter dans les annales, mis à part peut être qu'il y avait – me semblait-il – beaucoup plus de Serdaigles que d'habitude. Mais ce n'était probablement qu'une impression.

Il y eut le splendide dîner de bienvenue puis le discours, toujours aussi farfelu, de Dumbledore et nous pûmes enfin retourner dans nos salles communes. Narcissa avait été choisie comme Préfète en chef et son homologue n'était autre que Remus, avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux, si l'on pouvait dire ! Elle dut donc attendre les premières années, les conduire à notre salle commune et leur expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école pendant que Severus et moi l'attendions, assis près du feu. Elle nous rejoignit peu après, et nous restâmes dans la Salle Commune jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit monté dans son dortoir. Narcissa dut tout de même user de son pouvoir sur quelques troisièmes années qui avaient visiblement décidés de découvrir ce que nous faisions et les renvoya vite fait bien fait dans leurs dortoirs sous le regard amusé de Severus.

Je n'avais toujours pas aperçu ma petite sœur, ce qui m'inquiétais un peu, mais je n'en fis part à aucun de mes amis, car je savais bien quelle aurait été leur réaction. Aux alentours de minuit, nous décidâmes de nous rendre enfin à la Salle sur Demande. Mais Narcissa protesta une nouvelle fois :

- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas qu'on reste ici ? Tout le monde dort, personne ne peut nous entendre !

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Cissa, mais je ne compte pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Salle Commune des Serpents. Ils dorment sûrement tous, mais je ne prends pas le risque ! Lui lançais-je, agacée.

- Bon, bon, ok ! Je viens ! Pesta Narcissa.

Severus ne dit rien, sensiblement amusé par notre échange, et nous primes le chemin du septième étage. Nous ne fîmes aucunes mauvaises rencontres durant notre petit voyage, aucun fantôme ou esprit frappeur, aucun chat aux yeux lumineux, aucun concierge ravi d'avoir attrapé un élève… personne !

Nous parvînmes à la Salle sur Demande sans difficultés et après avoir demandé une pièce ou l'on pouvait discuter tranquillement au coin du feu, nous entrâmes dans ce qui devait être une parfaite copie de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, mis à part les couleurs bleus et vertes qui l'ornaient. Narcissa réquisitionna immédiatement le plus confortable des canapés et s'y allongea, de sorte que nous dûmes nous contenter des deux fauteuils qui restaient. Le canapé était placé juste devant une grande cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un grand feu et les fauteuils étaient répartis de part et d'autre du divan, presque face à face.

Nous restâmes assis à contempler le feu pendant quelques minutes puis j'aperçu, du coin de l'œil, Severus lever la tête vers moi et me regarder. Il attendait toujours la fameuse explication et je la faisais traîner. Essayant de faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vu, je continuais ma contemplation du feu lorsque j'entendis Narcissa se racler la gorge bruyamment. Elle avait sans doute perçu notre manège et ne comptait visiblement pas rester toute la nuit dans la Salle sur Demande à attendre que je veuille bien m'expliquer avec Severus.

Je la comprenais et, prenant mon courage serpentardesque à deux mains, je commençais doucement à raconter à Severus ma rencontre avec on oncle disparu. Il fut surpris lorsque je lui révélais qu'il était le frère de mon tyran de père et, voyant qu'il ne m'interrompait pas, je sentis l'appréhension me quitter peu à peu lorsque je continuai de lui raconter comment Narcissa et moi l'avions croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je finis par lui faire comprendre que, s'il disait quoi que ce soit à quiconque, il risquerait de finir en nourriture pour Scrout à Pétard. Cette menace ne l'effraya pas le moins du monde mais il avait manifestement compris de quoi il retournait.

- Tu comprends pourquoi, lorsque j'ai vu ton grand-père, j'ai pris peur. Si jamais il nous voyait, Albéric et moi, ensemble, il aurait pu le rapporter à mon père… et ç'en aurait été fini de ma petite vie tranquille. Finis-je, avec un sourire triste.

- Et tu comprends aussi pourquoi t'as pas intérêt à en parler. Ça la mettrait en danger, ainsi que son oncle, devant son père, renchérit ma meilleure amie, et…

- C'est bon Narcissa, j'ai compris ! La coupa Severus. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité Cérès… et de me faire confiance, ajouta-t-il, imperceptiblement.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu !! Re **Bonne Année !!!!**

**Helleni**


	9. Chapitre 9

Bon, alors… je suis désolée de n'avoir pas posté plus tôt mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes (bac blanc à réviser, tonnes de contrôles, manque d'inspiration et autre…) donc je m'excuse !

Je continue ma fic mais je posterai peut être moins régulièrement (mais j'essaierai tout de même de maintenir un rythme d'un chapitre par mois) donc ne m'en tenez pas rigueur !!!

Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et un GROS merci à Little Mo !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Apres un mois de Septembre plutôt tranquille à écouter les professeurs nous rabattre les oreilles avec leurs discours, que nous connaissions maintenant tous par cœur, sur les ASPIC et leur importance pour la suite de notre avenir, le mois d'Octobre apporta une vague de mauvaise humeur parmi tous les élèves. Certains élèves nés de parents moldus n'étaient pas revenus à l'école devant la montée en puissance du mage noir et les professeurs étaient de plus en plus tendus lorsque la Gazette du Sorcier apportait de nouveaux massacres de familles moldus ou sorcière… il n'y avait pas de différence.

La maison de Serpentard était sans arrêt remise en cause et nous eûmes droit à plusieurs blagues déplaisantes de la part de ces chers Maraudeurs, auxquels je n'oubliai pas de répondre ! Severus repris ces habitudes de traîner avec de « futurs mangemorts », comme nous les appelions avec Narcissa, et les cours de potions de finissaient à chaque fois par un duel entre lui et Potter. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que cet habile professeur Slugorn n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de remettre en place les binômes de 6e année alors que les dissensions entre les maisons, et plus précisément celles de Gryffondor et Serpentard, étaient de plus en plus fortes.

Ce fut la période la plus horrible que j'eus vécu : nous nous déplacions par groupe de dix au minimum, quelque soit la maison à laquelle vous apparteniez, et sortions nos baguettes au moindre bruit suspect, au moindre changement de direction sans visibilité dans les couloirs. La peur d'être humilié, la haine contre ceux des autres maisons nous faisais tous avancer, travailler de plus en plus dur pour être les meilleurs. Bien sur les professeurs étaient ravis que nous travaillions tant mais ils comprirent bien vite que quelque chose d'anormal se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Nous évitions, certes, de nous battre sous leur nez mais le nombre d'élèves à l'infirmerie augmentait, de même que les retenus ; ce fut pour cela que, le 31 Octobre, jour d'Halloween, le professeur Dumbledore organisa un grand dîner, obligeant tous les élèves de l'école à s'y rendre. Peu d'entre nous protestèrent car la curiosité l'emportait sur le reste ; les quatre grandes tables étaient toujours à leur place mais les couleurs des quatre maisons avaient été mélangées. Le directeur nous ordonna alors de nous asseoir à n'importe quelle table et de nous mélanger. Au début, nous nous assîmes tous à notre habitude, c'est-à-dire à nos tables respectives.

Quelques Serdaigles et Poufsoufles avaient peut être échangé leurs places mais les Gryffondors et les Serpentards restaient impassiblement à leurs tables. Dumbledore attendit, attendit, attendit, mais personne ne bougea jusqu'à ce que Lily décide de se lever et de se diriger vers nous. Elle me fit un grand sourire, auquel je répondis timidement, puis s'assit à la place vide à coté de Narcissa, en face de moi. Potter et ses amis, éberlués, se levèrent d'un bond et rejoignirent Lily à notre table, de peur de la laisser seule avec des serpents. Etant assise face au directeur, je le vis esquisser un sourire et, se doutant bien que plus aucun élève ne bougerait, il fit apparaître les plats.

C'était tout de même un grand pas : faire s'asseoir les Maraudeurs à la tables des Serpentards relevait de l'exploit et Lily paraissait plutôt fière. Je la vis même lancer un regard moqueur en direction de Severus qui lui lança une Chocogrenouille en grognant. Lily le remercia en riant, encore plus hilare lorsqu'elle remarqua les regards abasourdis des Maraudeurs, et mangea avec délice son péché mignon. Narcissa et moi nous regardâmes, ne comprenant rien non plus, mais renonçant à comprendre.

J'aperçu à nouveau Dumbledore sourire en voyant Lily morte de rire et remarquai que tous les regards étaient portés sur notre table. Je jeter un coup d'œil à Remus, juste assis à ma gauche, et lui montrais Lily d'un signe de tête. Il hausa les épaules, me faisant comprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus que nous. Je décidai de lui demander en personne ce qui lui arrivait :

- Heu… Lily…, Potter me jeta un regard noir tandis que Lily essayait d'étouffer son fou rire, tu peux nous expliquer ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demandai-je timidement.

Son fou rire se calma un peu et elle regarda Severus, qui lui fit un signe de tête. Je ne comprenais rien de rien mais la laissait nous expliquer calmement.

- J'ai… j'ai parié avec Severus que j'arriverais à vous faire venir à la table des Serpentards, répondit-elle en regardant les Maraudeurs, son rire reprenant le dessus.

Je réprimai moi aussi un fou rire en voyant l'air sidéré de Potter et Black devant cette déclaration. Black me jeta un regard noir et ce fut le tour de Narcissa d'éclater de rire. Toute l'école regardait avec stupéfaction Narcissa Black et Lily Evans rire aux éclats devant les quatre garçons de Gryffondor les plus adulés, consternés qu'on ait pu oser parier sur eux. Mon rire se joignit à ceux de mes deux amies tandis que je félicitai Severus pour cette idée.

- C'est Evans qui a eu l'idée, répondit-il, à la fois mécontent et ironique.

Nos rires redoublèrent à nouveau, laissant les Maraudeurs pantois devant Lily qui les avait trahit. Au bout d'un quart d'heure à attirer sur nous tous les regards de l'école, nous finîmes par nous calmer, félicitant Lily de sa merveilleuse idée, qui lui avait tout de même fait gagné une Chocogrenouille.

Le reste du dîner se déroula dans le calme, les autres tables avaient repris leurs conversations respectives, Remus et moi bavardions normalement, Narcissa, Severus (qui était venu s'asseoir avec nous) et Lily se racontaient diverses blagues qui les rendaient hilares, Pettigrow se goinfrait (ça, ça ne changeait pas !) mais Potter et Black se contentaient de nous regarder nous amuser avec un œil noir.

Ce fut ce dîner extraordinaire qui détendit sensiblement l'atmosphère de l'école. Les querelles dans les couloirs se firent beaucoup moins nombreuses et Lily se joignait quelques fois à Narcissa et moi pour nous rendre en cours ou travailler. Narcissa et elle s'appréciaient beaucoup plus depuis le 31 Octobre et je bénis l'idée de géni de Dumbledore ; seulement, les Maraudeurs n'approuvaient pas vraiment que Lily traîne avec des Serpentards, si bien, qu'un jour ou ils nous prirent au piège dans un couloir, Lily les remis bien comme il faut à leur place, leur interdisant de s'approcher à nouveau de nous.

Mais, même si l'ambiance était de nouveau redevenue viable, je n'avais toujours pas revu ma sœur. J'en étais même venu à croire qu'elle n'était plus à l'école mais, dans ce cas, le professeur Dumbledore m'en aurait parlé, forcement. J'essayais donc, par tous les moyens, de la trouver. Je finis par demander à une élève de son année si elle savait ou ma sœur se trouvait. Elle me répondit qu'elle passait son temps à la bibliothèque, lieu vers lequel je me ruai instantanément, laissant sur place Narcissa et Severus qui, visiblement, comptaient me demander quelque chose.

Lorsque j'arrivai sur place, je la vis assise à une table, plongée dans un devoir sur ce sui semblait être des plantes, aux vues du livre qu'elle avait devant elle. Son visage, bien que sérieux, avait quelque chose de changé : l'étincelle de démence qui brillait habituellement dans ses yeux n'était plus. Peut être était-ce parce qu'elle était plongée dans son livre mais lorsque je prononçai son nom et que son regard surpris se leva vers moi, je pus voir que ma sœur n'était plus celle que j'avais connu. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en queue de cheval et ne masquaient plus son visage d'enfant, son regard sombre n'avait plus rien d'inquiétant et son sourire n'avait plus cette expression sournoise qui faisait tant peur.

Elle était devenu une jeune fille de 15 ans, plutôt jolie, qui différait en tous point avec ma petite sœur. J'ignorai ce qui avait pu se passer après mon départ de la maison, mais elle avait changé, c'était radical. Je m'approchai doucement de sa table et lui demandai si je pouvais m'y asseoir. Elle hocha la tête gentiment et je m'installai en face d'elle, hésitant à prendre la parole.

- Je…, essayai-je, mais rien ne vint.

Je ne savais quoi lui dire, elle que j'avais abandonner en prenant la fuite chez Narcissa.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Cérès. Me répondit-elle sans me regarder.

Mes pensées étaient donc si lisibles qu'elle pu les déchiffrer si facilement ? Mais ce fut le « Cérès » qui m'étonna le plus : elle m'avais toujours appelé « grande sœur », c'était ce qui faisait d'elle une petite fille à mes yeux mais, désormais, elle n'était plus la petite Sélène que j'avais toujours protégé.

- Sélène, je… je suis désolée ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que je n'étais pas la mais…

- Je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas, m'interrompit-elle en levant la tête. Ne t'en fais pas, père n'a pas lever la main sur moi… il n'oserai pas. Continua-t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Je souris à sa remarque ; il était vrai que notre père adulait Sélène et qu'il n'oserait jamais lui faire de mal. Elle me regarda et me souris, mais pas de se sourires sournois dont j'avais l'habitude, un sourire étincelant de gentillesse et de bonheur. Un sourire qui me plaisait énormément de la part de ma petite sœur.

Je me levai d'un bond et allai la serrer dans mes bras. Elle m'avait manqué, plus que je ne l'aurais avoué. Il me sembla qu'elle se raidit mais elle me rendit rapidement mon étreinte et je trouvai dans ce geste le courage de lui demander encore une fois avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix :

- Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ? Même après que je t'aie abandonnée ?

- Non Cérès, je ne t'en veux pas, répondit-elle en resserrant ses bras autour de moi, tu est ma sœur et je ne pourrait jamais t'en vouloir.

Cette réponse fit monter en moi une vague de joie et de bonheur tandis que je m'écartai d'elle pour lui murmurer :

- Je t'aime Sélène !

Je tournais les talons en lui souriant mais je pus tout de même entendre :

- Moi aussi, grande sœur !

Je souris doucement et continuai mon chemin pour sortir de la bibliothèque. Je retournai dans ma Salle Commune ou m'attendaient toujours Severus et Narcissa, en pleine conversation sur un sujet visiblement passionnant. Ils ne me remarquèrent pas entrer et je m'installai sans bruit derrière Severus pour entendre leur conversation.

Mais, malheureusement, elle n'avait rien de passionnant : Severus essayait de convaincre Narcissa de l'importance d'une potion dont le nom m'échappât immédiatement et ma meilleure amie essayait de l'en convaincre du contraire… en bref, une discussion de sourds ! J'attendis aimablement qu'ils finissent, me promettant de les arrêter avant si l'on risquait de rater le dîner, et leur fis comprendre d'un raclement de gorge que j'étais présente. Severus sursauta légèrement en se tournant vers moi et Narcissa me lança un regard, étonnée de ne pas m'avoir aperçu avant.

- Tu es là depuis quand ? me demanda-t-elle

- Oh… assez pour savoir que tu n'as aucune chance de le faire changer d'avis, répondis-je en lançant un regard à Severus.

- Pffff… et qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? Essaya-t-elle, pour changer de sujet.

- J'ai vu ma sœur ! Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Ma réponse sembla les surprendre. Je pouvais le comprendre puisque, depuis que ma sœur était entrée à Poudlard, je ne cessai de me plaindre lorsque je la croisais. Alors, forcement, leur déclarer joyeusement que j'avais discuté avec elle pouvait les étonner quelques peu.

- Ah ! répondit vaguement Narcissa, et … elle va bien ?

- Oui, oui !

- Ah !

Je ne pus pas en tirer grand-chose d'autre et Narcissa se remit à travailler tandis que Severus s'était visiblement plongé dans l'écriture d'une lettre… ou de quelque chose du même style. Quant à moi, je décidai d'écrire rapidement une lettre à mon oncle et de l'envoyer le soir même, en sortant de la Grande Salle. Une fois que Narcissa eut fini son devoir, elle nous proposa d'aller dîner. Nous retrouvâmes ma sœur, assise seule à la table des Serpentards, qui nous accueillit chaleureusement, à la surprise de mes deux amis. Nous mangeâmes dans le calme, personne n'osant prononcer un mot, et je me délectais de cette atmosphère, presque autant que ma sœur.

Elle n'eut besoin d'aucuns mots pour se faire comprendre : Narcissa eut vite fait de se mettre à discuter avec elle dans la plus grande sérénité et accepta le changement de Sélène très rapidement. Severus, quant à lui, restait méfiant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ma petite sœur, surtout parce qu'elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle le détestait, et je ne l'imaginais pas changer radicalement de comportement. Mais rien ne pouvait entamer ma bonne humeur et, en sortant de la Grande Salle accompagnée de mes deux amis et de ma sœur, je bifurquais vers la volière ou mon hibou m'attendait.

- Traîne pas trop, me conseilla Narcissa après les avoir informé de mon intention, ou Rusard risque de te choper.

- T'inquiète ! Répondis-je en me ruant vers les escaliers.

En arrivant dans la volière, je vérifiai rapidement que personne n'y était et je me dirigeai vers Cinead, mon hibou. (Il avait été nommé ainsi par mon père en l'honneur d'un illustre sorcier irlandais dont j'ignorais tout.) A peine m'étais-je approchée de sa mangeoire qu'il s'envola vers moi en poussant de grands cris. Je pris ça pour de l'affection puisqu'il se posa doucement sur mon épaule et me mordis gentiment la joue. Tout en le caressant, je lui expliquai ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

- Tu vas porter cette lettre à mon oncle Albéric, d'accord ? Seulement, s'il te donne une réponse, j'aimerai que tu me l'apportes dans le dortoir et pas dans la Grande Salle comme tout le monde.

Il se contenta d'un couinement pour me montrer qu'il avait compris et attendit que je lui attache la lettre à la patte. Je la relus rapidement, imaginant la réaction de mon oncle lorsqu'il la lirait.

_Cher Albéric,_

_Comme promis, je t'écris pour te donner de mes nouvelles. Nous sommes bien rentrée chez les Blacks et nous voila maintenant à Poudlard pour notre dernière année (ce que nous espérons) ! Je me suis réconciliée avec Sélène mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne lui parlerai pas de toi pour autant. J'attend de tes nouvelles et je serais ravie de te voir un de ces jours à Près-au-Lard._

_Affectueusement, Cérès._

Simple, mais suffisant. Ça m'allait parfaitement. J'attachai la lettre à la patte de Cinead et le portai à une des fenêtres pour qu'il s'envole. Il s'élança dans les airs, sans bruits, et je restai quelques minutes à l'observer dans le ciel noir, laissant le froid de l'automne m'envahir et me porter vers les étoiles. Je me rendis compte un peu trop tard que j'avais passé beaucoup de temps dans la volière et que le couvre-feu était sûrement déjà passé. Je me hâtais donc d'en sortir et de retourner dans ma Salle Commune ; mais la chance n'était vraisemblablement pas avec moi ce soir car je me retrouvai nez à nez avec la monstrueuse chatte du concierge.

Essayant de passer malgré cette gêneuse, elle se mit à miauler bruyamment et attira son maître dont j'entendis les pas se rapprocher dangereusement. J'étais piégée, je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir cette fois et je me résignai à une retenue en bonne et due forme lorsque je sentis une main se refermer sur mon poignet et m'attirer contre le mur le plus proche. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais quand j'aperçu les visages de Remus et de Potter, je saisis qu'ils venaient de me sauver la mise. Ils me firent signe de me taire et nous entendîmes le concierge parler à son chat puis s'éloigner. Nous attendîmes encore quelques minutes puis Potter souleva quelque chose d'invisible et s'apprêta à partir.

- Heu… merci ! Lançai-je, enfermant mon orgueil dans une toute petite boite.

Remus me sourit mais ne répondit pas alors que Potter se retourna vers moi, l'air de chercher ses mots.

- Je ne l'ai fait que parce que Lily t'aime bien. Mets toi ça dans le crâne.

Je souris intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais lâché l'affaire et espèrerai sûrement toujours mais cela me fit chaud au cœur de voir qu'il faisait des efforts pour elle. Je pourrais peut être lui en parler…

- Ne t'en fais pas Potter… je le sais très bien. Répondis-je en leur souriant et en tournant les talons pour rejoindre ma salle commune. Je ne me retournai pas et ne les entendis plus, et je réussis à atteindre ma salle commune sans que Rusard ne m'aperçoive… un vrai record. Celle-ci était, bien évidemment, vide puisqu'il devait être près de 22h et que nous avions cours le lendemain mais je retrouvai Narcissa, assise sur son lit, qui m'attendait.

- Eh bien ! T'en as mis du temps pour revenir de la volière.

- J'ai croisé Rusard… mais Remus et Potter m'ont… aidé, si l'on peut dire ! Répondis-je en souriant.

- Je vois. Bon, tu me raconteras tout ça demain si tu veux mais je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit Cissa.

Cette nuit là, je m'endormis assez rapidement, ce qui était assez rare, et je rêvais de ma sœur. Ce fut un rêve assez désagréable et je me réveillai brusquement aux alentours de 4h du matin. N'ayant pas envi de me lever, j'essayai vainement de me rendormir mais rien n'y fit et je me remémorai petit à petit la journée que j'avais passé : ma sœur, la lettre de mon oncle, les deux Maraudeurs… D'ailleurs, quelque chose m'intriguait : lorsqu'ils m'avaient attiré contre le mur pour m'éviter une retenue, nous n'étions pas hors de vue du concierge, il faisait peut être sombre mais il aurait du nous voir. Et ce geste que Potter avait fait lorsque nous nous étions quitté… c'était comme s'il avait enlevé une veste ou une cape. Une cape.

Mais bien sur ! C'était sûrement une cape d'invisibilité ; j'en avais entendu parler : les véritables capes d'invisibilité étaient très rares et coûtaient une fortune. Mais ça ne m'étonnait guère de la part de Potter, ses parents devaient être bourrés d'argent… tout comme les miens d'ailleurs. Cette découverte fut comme le déclenchement d'une avalanche : je repensait à toutes leurs sorties nocturnes dont ils se vantaient sans en avoir l'air (lorsque les professeurs étaient loin). Cela prenait un sens : ils n'avaient pas été repérés grâce à la cape de Potter. Ils étaient, en réalité, (et j'eus du mal à l'avouer) de vrais génies.

Mes pensées ayant pris une tournure jouissive suite à la découverte de leur secret, je ne pus pas me rendormir (encore moins qu'après mon rêve !) et décidai, vers 6h, de me lever. Je me préparai dans le plus grand silence, insonorisant la salle de bain et mon lit, et descendis aux alentours de 6h30 dans la Grande Salle. Quelques élèves lève-tôt étaient présents mais pas grand monde de 7e année, visiblement. J'allais m'asseoir à ma table à coté de deux troisième années de Serpentard quand je vis Lily entrer dans la Grande Salle à son tour.

Nos regards se croisèrent et elle me fit signe de venir à la table des Gryffondors. J'acquiesçai vivement et m'installai en face d'elle sous les regards des quelques courageux lève-tôt. Seuls deux professeurs étaient présents ce matin là, Chourave et MGonnagal, mais aucunes ne remarquèrent notre manège. Nous nous mimes à manger tranquillement : Lily, ses biscottes moldus beurrées avec son bol de chocolat chaud et moi avec mon thé au caramel et mes tartines de pain au miel. Nous discutâmes vaguement de nos cours et des professeurs qui nous rabâchaient tout le temps la même chose et j'eus soudain l'idée de faire plaisir à Potter.

- Hier soir, j'ai failli me faire choper par Rusard, commençai-je

- Ah bon ? demanda-t-elle distraitement.

- J'étais allé porter une lettre à la volière et j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Ah ! Et comment tu t'en es sorti ?

- Grâce à Remus et Potter !

Elle haussa les sourcils en signe de surprise. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

- Oui, continuai-je, ils m'ont évité une bonne retenue. Je ne pensais pas que Potter ferait ça… Remus peut être, nous sommes plus ou moins amis, mais Potter… Remarque, ce n'est pas si surprenant en fait. Finis-je insidieusement.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah, quand on sait tout ce qu'il a fait pour te séduire, on peut imaginer qu'il a décidé de moins maltraiter tes amis. Et comme tout le monde sait que nous sommes amies…

- Mouai… mais, dis-moi, tu ne serais pas en train de défendre Potter ?

- C'est possible oui ! Fis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Tu voudrais me faire comprendre qu'il fait tous ces efforts dans l'unique but de sortir avec moi ?

- Oui ! Il me l'a même dit lui-même, c'est pour dire…

- Et tu es en train d'essayer de me convaincre d'accepter de sortir avec lui, c'est bien ça ?

- Hmmm… c'est à peu près ça oui !

- Je vois.

Et la conversation s'acheva là. Je n'eus aucune autre réponse jusqu'à ce que les Maraudeurs débarquent à la table des Gryffondors, me jetant dehors par la même occasion, et que je me lève pour retourner dans ma salle commune. En passant, je m'approchait de l'oreille de Potter et lui murmurai :

- Excellente idée la cape.

Puis je filai rapidement de sorte que, lorsqu'il réagit, j'étais déjà sorti de la Grande Salle. De retour dans la Salle Commune des Serpents, j'aperçu Narcissa, qui venait de descendre, à qui je fis signe que je la rejoindrais en cours. Elle parut râler pendant quelques secondes puis pris le chemin de la Grande Salle avec nos compagnes de chambre pour aller déjeuner. Lorsque tout le petit monde fut sorti, je montai rapidement dans mon dortoir pour voir si mon hibou était revenu. Je crus un instant qu'il n'était pas encore rentré mais j'entendis des roucoulements sous mon lit. Me baissant doucement, je jetai un coup d'œil sous mon lit pour apercevoir Cinead perché sur ma valise, lui donnant de petits coups de bec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu traficotes ?

- Hou hou !

- Si tu veux à manger, sort de là !

- Hou !

Il parvint difficilement à se dépêtrer et s'envola pour se poser sur mon épaule, me tendant sa patte droite à laquelle était attachée une petite lettre. Je la détachai hâtivement et allai chercher quelques miam-hibou dans ma valise. Je déposai Cinead sur mon lit avec ses friandises préférées et ouvrai la lettre. C'était bien mon oncle qui m'avait répondu :

_Chère Cérès, _

_Cela me fait plaisir que tu m'écrives. Je suis ravi que ta sœur et toi soyez réconciliées mais je te remercie tout de même de ne pas lui parler de moi._

_Pour ce qui est de se voir, je crains que, pour le moment, je ne puisse pas me libérer mais je te tiendrais au courant lorsque je pourrais venir à Près-au-Lard._

_Amicalement, Albéric_

Que voulait-il dire par se libérer ? Il avait du travail ? Mais ou ? Il n'en avait jamais parlé. Et pourquoi être si distant par rapport à ma sœur ? Ses questions résonnaient dans ma tête mais je ne trouverais pas de réponse avant quelques temps. Les prochaines sorties au village seraient donc réservées aux achats de Noël, qui approchait à grand pas, et autres choses amusantes. Une fois la lettre lue et relue, je la cachai dans ma valise, préparai mon sac de cours et redescendis dans la Salle Commune pour me rendre en cours.

C'était un jeudi, je n'avais donc aucun cours commun avec les Gryffondors, autrement dit les Maraudeurs, ce qui m'arrangea puisque je n'avais pas spécialement envi de leur expliquer comment j'avais deviné que Potter possédait une cape d'invisibilité. Ce fut donc une journée que l'on put qualifier de bonne, de même que tout le mois d'Octobre qui suivit, apportant la grisaille et la pluie de Novembre.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu ! Je posterai le plus rapidement possible !

Bien à vous, Helleni.


	10. Chapitre 10

Je poste en vitesse un nouveau chapitre avant de partir en vacances en Egypte !!

En espérant que ça vous plaira !!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Mesdemoiselles Black et Sullivan, tonna la voix agacée de McGonnagal, pourrais-je enfin avoir votre attention ? Sauf, bien sur, si vous ne tenez pas à réussir vos ASPIC !

- Non, non, professeur ! Excusez-nous ! Implora Narcissa, se tournant définitivement vers le bureau de McGonnagal.

Cela faisait, en effet, quelques minutes que nous n'écoutions plus son cours, absorbées dans une réflexion concernant une thèse lue dans mon livre sur les illusions. Les cours de métamorphose traitaient désormais de la théorie pour devenir animagus mais cela ne m'intéressait absolument pas car je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de devenir animagus. Trop compliqué pour peu de chose, pensais-je. Narcissa n'était pas de mon avis mais je l'avais entraîné de force dans une discussion sur les effets des illusions sur l'esprit humain et elle n'avait pu s'en décrocher.

- Bien ! Alors je vous prierai de bien vouloir écouter mon cours. Et si je vous reprends à bavarder, ce sera une retenue. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

- Parfaitement, professeur ! Répondis-je avec un poil d'ironie.

Elle ne sembla pas remarquer mon ton hypocrite et repris son cours. Narcissa écouta jusqu'au bout tandis que je continuai de réfléchir sur ce que j'avais lu et sembla m'en vouloir de nous avoir fait remarquer. Mais sa morosité passagère s'envola lorsque la cloche sonna et que nous pûmes enfin aller manger. Nous ne reçûmes aucunes lettres de nos familles respectives alors qu'il pleuvait des Gazette du Sorcier annonçant la mort de telle ou telle famille de moldus ou de sorcier. Ça en devenait presque lassant : à chaque nouveau massacre, nous avions droit à une pluie d'insulte de la part des autres élèves (surtout de Gryffondor) puis les professeurs les calmaient et nous avions enfin un peu de calme, jusqu'à une nouvelle attaque. Comme si la petite démonstration de Lily n'avait rien fait.

Mais finalement, ça avait du bon : on pouvait s'entraîner à jeter des sortilèges qui tomberaient aux ASPIC sur des cobayes intéressants. Certes, la moitié des Seprentard qui suivirent mon exemple se prirent tous une retenue mais je réussissait toujours à m'en sortir… sans vraiment savoir comment d'ailleurs. Narcissa n'approuvait absolument pas mais je rigolais bien avec Severus, avec qui je testais quelques petits sorts de métamorphose partielle ; du genre : faire pousser des oreilles d'éléphant, des moustaches de chat (pas très drôle car peu voyant), des dents de castor… et autres choses bien plus marantes.

Ma petite sœur, quant à elle, ne participait pas aux réjouissances : elle restait cloîtrée à la bibliothèque prétextant un devoir à finir dès que quelqu'un lui proposait de s'amuser. Je commençai à m'habituer à sa nouvelle personnalité mais je ne comprenais toujours pas comment son sadisme inné avait pu s'échapper. C'était un de ses mystères qui entourait ma petite sœur, que je ne voyais donc que très peu en dehors des cours. Je continuai également d'éviter soigneusement les Maraudeurs, de sorte que je n'ait pas à expliquer comment j'en étais venu à savoir que Potter possédait une cape d'invisibilité (car ils ne lâcheraient sûrement pas le morceau) mais quitter tous les jours les salles de cours en courant commençait vivement à m'agacer et je me demandai s'il ne valait mieux pas les affronter une bonne fois pour toute. Ce fut finalement ce qui arriva, lorsque nous sortîmes d'un de nos cours de potions.

Etant donné que je faisais équipe avec Remus, nous étions fatalement obligé de nous parler mais il ne semblait au courant de rien concernant ma découverte (Potter avait peut être gardé ça pour lui… pour la première fois) et, en définitive, notre alliance porta ses fruits puisque nous parvînmes tout de même à obtenir une aussi bonne note que l'alliance Rogue/Evans. Ces deux là s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, même si nous entendions par moment quelques éclats de voix (notamment de Lily) et cela me réjouissait (surtout que ça fasse enrager Potter) tout en m'attristant. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire pourquoi mais les voir rire ensembles me produisait un pincement au cœur. Peut être était-ce le fait que je n'étais plus la seule fille à pouvoir plaisanter avec Severus, je n'en savais rien mais j'étais mal à l'aise lorsque je me trouvais en leur présence. Mais, après mures réflexions, je me dis qu'éprouver de la « jalousie » pour une chose aussi futile n'était pas de mon âge et que je devenais gâteuse. J'essayai donc de mettre ça de coté et de ne plus y penser, même si c'était difficile lorsque nous étions en cours de potions.

Je décidai finalement d'abandonner la poursuite et me résignai à être abordée par les Maraudeurs à tout moment. D'ailleurs, cela ne se fit pas attendre car, après avoir pris mon temps pour ranger mes instruments de potion et être sortie bien après tout le monde, Potter me rattrapa rapidement et nous arrêta en lançant un regard noir à Severus.

- Heu… Sullivan, je peux te parler deux minutes ? Me demanda-t-il doucement, comme s'il semblait gêné (ce qui n'était sûrement pas le cas).

- Heu… oui ! Partez devant, je vous rejoins, dis-je à mes deux amis.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes face à face, Potter semblant chercher ses mots et moi attendant qu'il prononce quelque chose.

- Je… heu… je voulais te remercier d'avoir dit à Lily que nous t'avions aidé Remus et moi. Finit-il par articuler.

- Ah... et bien, je t'en pris. Répondis-je, complètement prise au dépourvue.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Continua-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Et bien parce que je crois qu'il est grand temps que Lily s'aperçoive qu'elle est amoureuse de toi… déclarais-je, profitant qu'il parlait d'autre chose pour lui faire oublier ce qui me préoccupait… mais je pensais tout de même ce que je disais…

- Elle… elle est amoureuse de moi ?

- Te prends pas la tête Potter, l'avertis-je rapidement, tant, je me trompe mais je pense qu'en grandissant un peu, tu devrais pouvoir arriver à la séduire.

- Tu … tu crois ?

- Ouaip ! Cesse de faire le gamin à chaque fois qu'elle est par là et je suis sure que tu auras ta chance ! Affirmais-je, surprise de mon aplomb. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je conseillerai Potter en matière de drague, je l'aurais envoyé directement à St Mangouste… mais finalement, tout arrive !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Et bien, vois-tu, je suis une fille – au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué – et Lily aussi… de ce fait, je comprends mieux que quiconque comment fonctionne une fille, Potter.

- Hmmm… et bien, merci Sullivan !

- Je t'en pris Potter, finis-je avec un grand sourire. Je fis mine de m'éloigner mais sa voix retentit de nouveau dans le couloir :

- Au fait, Sullivan, comment t'as su pour la cape ?

Nous y voila… je savais bien que je ne pourrais pas y échapper… j'avais pourtant espérer mais, visiblement, il n'avait rien oublié. Essayant de faire taire la part d'angoisse en moi, je répondis avec le plus de confiance que je pus :

- Comment ne pas le deviner Potter ! Je te rappelle que je suis née dans une famille de sorciers… sur ce, je te laisse.

Puis, je m'éloignais vers Severus et Narcissa qui m'attendaient toujours, à quelques mettre de nous.

- Je rêve, ou tu viens d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec Potter ? Demanda narquoisement ma meilleure amie.

- Visiblement, oui, Cissa, répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Il ne s'intéresse plus à Evans ? Grogna Severus après quelques minutes de silence, alors que nous arrivions devant la salle de Sortilèges.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Fis-je, interloquée.

- Pour rien !

Narcissa me jeta un regard surpris mais nous entrâmes dans la salle de Flitwik pour deux heures de sortilèges qui ne nous laissa aucun moment de répit. Puis, une fois bien épuisés par ces deux heures à apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges, nous avions droit aux deux heures les plus soporifiques qu'il puisse exister : les cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Rien que pour ne plus avoir ces cours, j'aurais du faire exprès de me planter dans cette matière aux BUSE mais, finalement, on s'habituait à la voix monotone de Binns et nous arrivions plus ou moins à prendre des notes. Ce n'était même pas un cours en commun avec une autre maison… juste des Serpentard… que des Serpentard… ce n'était même pas drôle ! Comme quoi, je m'étais prise d'affection pour les pitreries incessantes des Maraudeurs…

D'ailleurs, je passais de plus en plus de temps avec Lily et, de ce fait, avec Potter et Remus – Black et Pettigrow m'évitant soigneusement – de sorte que nous finîmes par devenir de bons amis… sans plus autant nous enlacer comme des courges dès que l'on se croisait. Narcissa s'était même jointe à notre groupe, ainsi que ma petite sœur, à la grande surprise des Gryffondors, qui s'était rapidement liée d'amitié avec Lily. Cette derniere s'occupait d'elle comme une sœur et les trois filles que nous étions se mirent à la chouchouter sur tous les points.

Au fur et à mesure que l'hiver approchait, au plus notre amitié grandissait ; Lily et Potter s'appelaient désormais par leur prénom et ne tarderaient sûrement pas à sortir ensemble, ce dont nous nous amusions à parier avec Remus et Cissa. Ma sœur avait finalement été complètement adoptée par tous les membres de notre groupe mais les deux derniers Maraudeurs étaient toujours introuvables lorsque nous nous retrouvions tous les six. Cette nouvelle amitié me réjouissait et m'attristait en même temps, mais je n'aurais pu dire pourquoi.

Je n'avais pas de quoi être totalement malheureuse : ma sœur était devenue une petite fille normale, aimée de tous mes amis, nous formions une joyeuse bande assez hétéroclite mais, depuis quelques temps, je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête le visage de ma grande sœur. Je ne cessais de me dire qu'elle aurait sûrement aimé connaître cette ère de paix qui s'annonçait – malgré la montée en puissance du dit mage noir – et qu'elle se serait certainement bien entendu avec Lily ou Remus. Ces constatations me faisaient mal lorsque j'y pensais mais je ne voulais pas en parler de peur que l'on ne me prenne de nouveau en pitié. Je préférais garder ça pour moi, au fond de mon cœur, espérant qu'un jour je pourrais ne plus y penser.

Le dernier week-end de novembre arriva et nous dûmes faire face à une vague intarissable de divers devoirs à rendre avant les vacances de Noël. Il nous restait, certes, presque un mois avec ces vacances, mais les professeurs étaient prévoyant… bien trop pour nous malheureusement. Si bien que nous passâmes notre samedi à travailler et à ruminer de sombres et mauvaises pensées à l'encontre de nos professeurs préférés.

La salle commune était bondée d'élèves de toutes années. Narcissa avait réussi à dénicher une table, sur laquelle on pouvait à peine étaler deux livres, si bien qu'elle essayait d'écrire sur son parchemin, son livre de potion sur ses genoux. J'aperçu Severus sur une autre table avec les quelques imbéciles qu'étaient ces « amis » mais rejoignit Narcissa de peur de me faire jeter. Il ne nous parlait plus depuis quelques temps et était souvent désagréable lorsque Cissa essayait de lui demander ce que nous avions fait pour mériter qu'il nous ignore. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait d'être amie avec Remus et Lily et d'avoir fait une trêve avec Potter mais ses états d'âmes ne m'intéressaient pas. J'espérais silencieusement qu'il déciderait de lui-même de nous reparler mais la réaction de Narcissa s'imposa comme une déclaration de guerre : à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait ou qu'il passait à moins de 10 m de nous, elle lui jetait un regard d'une noirceur assez terrifiante.

Je m'assis donc à coté de Narcissa, faisant un peu de place pour poser mon parchemin et ouvrant mon livre de DCFM sur mes genoux. Je commençai alors à rédiger l'introduction de ma dissertation sur les sortilèges interdits mais les bavardages incessants des élèves présents m'empêchaient de me concentrer. J'essayai d'en faire abstraction mais Narcissa se mit à grogner jurons sur jurons contre son « maudit » devoir de potion, que j'avais déjà fini soit dit en passant. Je savais qu'elle vouait à Severus une haine irréparable à cause de son comportement envers nous et qu'elle n'oserait jamais s'abaisser à aller lui demander de l'aide. Elle se résigna donc à le finir toute seule, non sans pousser de loooongs et agaçants soupirs. Au bout de ce qui me sembla des heures, le bruit permanent des élèves qui « travaillaient » et les soupirs et grognements de Narcissa eurent raison de moi et je décidai d'aller m'enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande pour travailler en paix et finir ma dissertation dans le calme.

Je sorti donc en trombe de la salle commune, en murmurant vaguement à mon amie que je sortais, et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Mais en passant devant la Bibliothèque, je me dis que ce serait sûrement plus pratique d'y travailler plutôt que de monter au septième étage, surtout que la jeune bibliothécaire y faisait réellement régner le silence le plus absolu… exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Je bifurquai donc vers la Bibliothèque lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras. Je me retournai vivement prête à me retrouver en face de Black mais j'aperçu Severus qui sembla surpris de mon réflexe. Je ne l'avais pas vu sortir de la salle commune, il avait peut être voulu me suivre pour s'excuser de son comportement… qui sait ? On pouvait toujours rêver !

- Pourquoi es-tu sorti ? Me demanda-t-il après avoir lâché mon bras.

- J'en pouvais plus ! Et toi, pourquoi ?

- Je voulais te parler.

- Ah ! Je t'écoute, fis-je en croisant les bras et en le regardant.

Il hésita quelques secondes puis continua :

- Je…je ne comprends pas que tu puisse être amie avec ces imbéciles Cérès.

Nous y voila… j'en étais sure, c'était certain qu'il voulait me parler de ça.

- Ecoutes, commençai-je, tentant de ne surtout pas m'énerver, Lily est une très bonne amie, Remus est mon coéquipier en potion et j'ai du faire avec – tu as également fait un trêve avec Lily je crois, non ? – et Potter… n'est pas aussi stupide que je le croyais… quoi que… Enfin, je déteste toujours autant Black, tu n'as surtout pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, et Pettigrow m'est particulièrement insignifiant. Mais, vois-tu, je ne crois pas que tu aies ton mot à dire sur mes fréquentations. Finis-je en haussant légèrement la voix.

Ma petite touche d'humour ne le dérida visiblement pas et il s'énerva à son tour, prenant sûrement mal mes derniers mots.

- Mais, comment peux-tu croire qu'ils te considèrent comme une amie ? Ils sont vils et…

- Severus, coupais-je, tu es mon ami et je respecte tes opinions, seulement je te trouve vraiment malveillant envers eux.

Il me lança un regard qui voulait dire : « malveillant, moi ? » mais je continuai avant qu'il ne me coupe la parole :

- Je sais que tu les déteste et je le comprends mais essais de aussi de me comprendre. Finis-je en essayant de paraître gentille mais ou la colère commençait à pointer.

- Mais…

- STOP ! Ça suffit, j'en ai plus qu'assez d'avoir affaire à des gamins. Rappelles toi de Sélène, de ma sœur, qui te détestait tant. J'ai toujours fait en sorte qu'elle t'accepte malgré le fait qu'elle te haïsse. Et pour me remercier, tu me reproche d'avoirs d'autres mais que toi ? Je suis désolée mais les temps changent. Ce n'est plus le temps des guerres mais celui de alliances et au plus tu auras d'amis, au mieux ce sera pour toi.

- Cérès… je…

- Tu me connais pourtant non ? Tu sais que, quoique tu me dises, je n'en ferais qu'à ma tête ; je suis bien trop égoïste et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Sur ce, je vais travailler… et ne t'avise pas de me suivre !

Et je lui tournais le dos pour entrer dans la bibliothèque. La colère avait fini par l'emporter ; j'éprouvai tout de même quelques remords à l'idée de lui avoir crier dessus mais ces idioties sur le sang et les traîtres m'insupportaient. Quitte à l'avoir comme ennemi, je préférai suivre mes propres idéaux… même si cela m'attristait vraiment de m'être disputé avec lui.

Tout en réfléchissant à la portée de mes paroles, je me dirigeai en silence vers ma table cachée et, découvrant que personne n'y était installé, je sortis mes affaires de mon sac et les posait sur ma table préférée de la bibliothèque. Je me résolus alors à continuer mon fameux devoir de DCFM.

Après quelques bonnes minutes de travail acharné, j'entendis soudain des pas qui se rapprochaient de ma chère table cachée. Je levai les yeux et aperçu Remus qui me lança un sourire.

- Tiens ! Je ne pensais pas te trouver là. S'exclama-t-il.

- Tu cherchais quelque chose sur la divination peut être ?

- Non, une table pour être tranquille.

- Et bien, je t'en pris !

- Merci ! Mais… tu ne devrais pas être dans ta salle commune ? Les Serpentards se mêlent rarement aux autres et ne travaillent pas à la bibliothèque, lança-t-il en souriant.

- Tout d'abord, n'as-tu pas remarqué que je ne suis pas une Serpentard ordinaire. Et puis, Narcissa allait me rendre folle.

Il rigola doucement et repris.

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh, elle s'excitait sur un devoir de potion.

- Et Rogue ne peut pas l'aider ?

- Si, mais depuis qu'il me fait la gueule, elle refuse de l'approcher… et c'est pareil dans l'autre sens… et puis tu connais Severus !

- Hmmm…

Il fronça les sourcils et demanda à nouveau :

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputé… si je peux te le demander, bien sur ?

- Oh, oui, ne t'en fais pas ! Il n'aime simplement pas que je reste avec Lily, Potter ou toi… mais, rien à foutre !

- Tu n'aurais pas du te disputer avec lui à cause de nous, tu sais !

- Ce n'est pas votre faute Remus, c'est lui qui ne supporte pas mes amis. C'est son problème.

- Si tu le dis !

Et il se plongea dans un devoir sur ce qui semblait être de la botanique. Je me replongeai donc dans ma dissertation sur les sortilèges interdits jusqu'à ce qu'il me tire à nouveau de mes réflexions.

- Tu as déjà commencé à réviser pour les ASPIC ?

- Quoi ? On est en automne, tu sais, on a encore le temps ! Mais, non, je n'ai pas encore commencé…j'envisage de débuter en mars, je pense.

- Ah ! Et tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider en métamorphose ? Me demanda-t-il rapidement.

- Je…heu… oui, bien sur ! Mais je ne pensais que l'un des Maraudeurs avait des difficultés dans une quelconque matière… sauf Pettigrow bien sur.

Il me sourit et répondit :

- Et bien, disons que j'ai un peu moins de facilités qu'avant.

Ce gars était vraiment bizarre, mais je l'aimais bien !

- Pas de problème ! On pourrait aller dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Tu… tu la connais ?

- Ne crois pas que seuls les Maraudeurs connaissent quelques secrets de Poudlard.

- Je vois ! Et bien, d'accord pour la Salle sur Demande.

- Marché conclut ! Mais maintenant, j'aimerais terminer mon devoir si ça ne t'ennuis pas !

- Heu… non, bien sur ! Excuse moi !

Je lui souris et me replongeai définitivement dans mon devoir. Il fit de même et nous finîmes 1h plus tard. Il était presque 18h et le dîner commençait à 19h30. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de retourner dans la Salle Commune et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais pouvoir faire pour passer le temps. Soudain, une idée germa dans mon esprit. Pourquoi ne pas commencer dès maintenant à s'entraîner pour les ASPIC…autant de temps serait gagné pour mes futures révisions.

- Dis Remus, ça te dirait qu'on aille s'entraîner maintenant ? Où tu préfères une autre fois ?

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds ; il n'aurait peut être pas pensé que le lui proposerait de moi-même… je ne suis pas une ermite tout de même !

- Heu… et bien… oui, pourquoi pas, finit-il par accepter.

- Bien ! Fis-je en commençant à ranger mes affaires. On y va ?

- Ok !

Nous sortîmes de la bibliothèque et prîmes les escaliers pour aller au 7e étage mais ceux-ci ne l'entendirent guère de cette oreille et nous firent faire un tel détour qu'une fois dans la Salle sur Demande, nous ne pûmes que réviser quelques sorts de 5e année. Remus n'avais pas de grandes difficultés en métamorphose mais j'étais tout de même plus douée que lui, ce qui me rendit assez fière. Nous passâmes un agréable moment en nous entraînant et en discutant de choses et d'autres, notamment de Lily et Potter !

Lorsque nous nous rendîmes compte que l'heure du dîner était passé et que nous allions devoir entrer dans la Grande Salle ensemble, sous les yeux de toute l'école, nous nous dépêchâmes de ranger la salle et de sortir. Mais, lorsque nous ouvrîmes la porte de la Salle et que j'en sortis la première, une voix se fit entendre :

- Ah Cérès, je te cherchais. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais être ici. Le dîner a commencé et… oh, Lupin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils à la vue de Remus.

Je ne pensais pas que nous allions nous retrouver devant elle mais je dus prendre la situation en main avant qu'elle ne finisse en carnage.

- Oh, Narcissa ! C'est gentil de m'avoir attendu ! Remus et moi, nous nous entraînions à la métamorphose et…

Mais, tout à coup, une merveilleuse, que dis-je merveilleuse, extraordinaire et sournoise idée me vint à l'esprit et je me tournai vers Remus, toujours immobile.

- Dis, tu accepterai d'entrer avec moi dans la Grande Salle et de faire comme si nous étions de grands amis ? Lui demandai-je avec un grand sourire sadique, sous l'œil ahuri de Narcissa.

- Heu… pourquoi ? Hésita-t-il.

- J'aimerai me venger de quelques petites personnes ! Fis-je avec l'horrible sourire sadique de ma petite sœur.

- Et de qui, si je peux me permettre ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Des Maraudeurs, premièrement, et de Severus, ensuite.

- De Severus, je peux comprendre – et je cautionne – mais que t'on fait les Maraudeurs ?

- Oh, pour l'instant rien, mais ce serait pour tout ce qu'il m'ont fait depuis le jour maudit ou je les ai rencontré… sans parler pour toi Remus, je t'assure.

- Mouai… d'accord, j'accepte mais à une condition, répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Je réfléchis un instant, imaginant ce qu'il pourrait me demander car Merlin seul savait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans la tête sournoise d'un Maraudeur. Mais, ne trouvant aucune idée, je finis par accepter.

- Très bien !

- Et bien, j'aimerai que tu ne démentisses pas la rumeur qui naîtra de notre apparition ensemble dans la Grande Salle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, comprenant ce que cela impliquait mais espérant avoir mal interprété ses propos. Il du croire que je n'avais pas compris et poursuivit :

- Si la rumeur comme quoi nous sortons ensemble naît, essais de ne pas la démentir tout de suite. Finit-il avec une grande maîtrise de soi.

Visiblement, il ne comptait pas se servir de l'hypothétique rumeur pour sortir avec moi, ce qui me rassura, car sortir avec un Gryffondor serait revenu à signer mon arrêt de mort. Mon père m'abattrait, jetterait mon corps à la cave et laisserait les rats et autres infectes bestioles me dévorer lentement… un vrai délice, en somme. Donc, lorsque Remus me fit comprendre qu'il voulait juste faire une blague à ses amis en leur faisant croire qu'il sortait avec moi, j'en fus plus que rassurée. Narcissa, elle, n'était pas remise de son choc mais se mit rapidement à rire lorsque Remus nous fit imaginer la tête des Maraudeurs – et de Severus, ajoutai-je – lorsque nous rentrerions dans la Grande Salle.

- Hmm… d'accord. Mais, dans ce cas, on parie sur lequel des deux, entre Potter et Black, viendra te demander le premier si tu n'as pas perdu la tête. Et pas de tricheries hein… je parie sur Black !

- Ah, j'aurais parié sur Sirius mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je parie sur James !

- Et moi, sur Peter ! Fit la petite voix, toujours aux prises avec un fou rire, de Narcissa.

Nous éclatâmes tous les trois de rire, puis nous nous mimes en marche vers la Grande Salle. Nous ne rencontrâmes aucun élève, puisqu'ils étaient tous allés manger et, lorsque nous fûmes à quelques mètres de la porte, nous nous arrêtâmes pour mettre notre plan au point.

- Alors… Cissa, tu entres en première avec un grand sourire. Comme si tu étais contente et amusée de quelque chose. Ok ? Et n'oublis pas de jeter un coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs. Expliquai-je devant un Remus quasiment écroulé de rire. Mais je continuai, ne tenant pas compte de l'euphorie stressante qui grandissait en moi.

- On attend 5 minutes puis on entre à notre tour… et là… on improvise. Ok, Remus ?

- A tes ordres !

Puis Narcissa s'avança vers la porte et la passa, de sorte que nous ne pûmes la voir prendre son air angélique.

- Tu crois qu'elle va être crédible ? Me demanda Remus en reprenant son sérieux.

- Oh oui, rigolai-je, c'est une excellente actrice quand elle veut !

Nous attendîmes donc 5 minutes puis nous passâmes la porte de la Grande Salle en rigolant. Tout le stress accumulé jusque là s'évanouit pour faire place à mon euphorie sadique. Notre entrée, comme nous l'avions prévu, fit sensation : toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers nous mais nous fîmes semblant de ne pas nous en apercevoir. Remus jouait son rôle à merveille et j'aperçu, du coin de l'œil, les Maraudeurs qui tiraient une tête de six pieds de long mais je me retins d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Nous arrivâmes devant la table des Gryffondor et nous nous séparâmes en nous souriant et en nous souhaitant mutuellement un bon appétit.

Je me dirigeais alors vers la table des Serpents, ou toutes les têtes me regardaient avec ahurissement et dégoût, sauf Severus qui ne me regardait pas du tout, ma sœur, qui regardait en direction des Gryffondor d'un œil presque rêveur, et Narcissa, trop occuper à s'empêcher de s'étouffer à cause de son fou rire. Je m'assis brutalement en face de Narcissa, qui retrouva quelques secondes de calme avant de replonger dans son fou rire – et, accessoirement, dans son assiette – et jetai un coup d'œil en direction des professeurs. La plupart avaient un regard surpris mais reprirent bien vite leur attitude neutre, mais Dumbledore, lui, gardait un petit sourire des plus agaçants en regardant la table des Gryffondor. Il n'avait sûrement pas eu vent de notre machiavélique idée, il devait alors croire ce que tout le monde allait croire – et que je ne pourrais démentir. Ma sœur me tira de mes pensées et relança le fou rire de Narcissa, qu'elle venait à peine de réussir à contrôler.

- Hmm, tu as choisi le moins stupide des quatre…c'est plutôt un bon choix.

Je n'en revenais pas ! Ma sœur venait d'approuver le fait que je sorte avec Remus… même si je ne sortais pas réellement avec lui ! Il fallait qu'elle, au moins, sache la vérité car il suffisait que mon père lui écrive à nouveau pour qu'elle fasse la gaffe de le lui dire.

- Heu… merci, répondis-je évasivement, mais… Sélène, il faudra que je te parle tout à l'heure d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça gentiment et se retourna vers son plat de saucisse/purée. Narcissa finit définitivement par se calmer et me lança un regard interrogateur en montrant ma sœur de la tête. Je lui murmurai que je lui expliquerai et entrepris de me servir du poulet et de la purée. Tout en mangeant silencieusement et en essayant de capter les murmures des autres élèves, je jetai un coup d'œil à Severus,assis non loin de nous, en face d'Avery et Mulciber (deux crétins congénitaux), qui tirait une tête spectaculaire et venait de finir de manger. Il se leva brutalement et sorti à grands pas sous les murmures et les regards de la Grande Salle. Je fus étonnamment prise de remords d'avoir pensé du mal de lui mais, après tout, il le méritait bien ! Je reportai mon attention sur ma cuisse de poulet, que je finis avec délice, et terminai mon repas en silence.

Lorsque la plupart des élèves furent sortis de la Grande Salle, je me tournai vers Sélène et lui demandai de me suivre. Elle acquiesça et nous nous levâmes de table. Les regards convergèrent à nouveau vers moi et, quand nous passâmes devant la table des Gryffondor, je surpris le regard perdu de Pettigrow, celui hilare de Remus et ceux d'incompréhension de Black et Potter. Je souris à Remus et quittai la Grande Salle avec ma sœur. Trouvant rapidement une salle vide, je poussai ma sœur à l'intérieur, verrouillai la porte et insonorisai le tout.

- Sélène, commençai-je, je dois te dire la vérité à toi !

Elle planta ses yeux noirs dans les miens et me fit signe que je pouvais continuer.

- Ecoute, continuai-je, je…je ne sors pas réellement avec Remus.

- Ah bon ? Fit-elle, visiblement déçue, je le trouvais plutôt mignon pourtant.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le problème. On a juste décidé de faire semblant, tu vois, pour se venger des Maraudeurs.

- Mais **c'est** un Maraudeur !

- Oui mais il voulais faire une blague à ses amis et leur faire croire qu'on était ensemble… histoire de me laisser me venger, c'est tout.

- Je vois ! Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité Cérès. J'avoue que j'ai bien aimé la tête de Black et Potter quand vous êtes entrés tous les deux. C'était comique !

- Oui, ça j'imagine.

Et nous nous mîmes à rire doucement. Ma sœur qui rigolait, c'était rare, mais ça faisait du bien !

- Bon, je pense qu'il serait judicieux de rentrer à la Salle Commune. Demain on a cours, je te rappelle, terminai-je.

- Hmm !

Le lendemain, je retrouvai Remus dans un couloir, un peu avant le cours de Potion et j'en profitai pour lui dire que j'avais avoué la vérité à ma sœur.

- Tu vas peut être trouvé ça égoïste mais si mon père l'avait su… j'étais morte !

- Non ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Tant qu'elle ne dit rien.

- Oh non, ça, elle risque pas. Rien que le fait que ce soit une vengeance contre Black et Potter… elle était ravie.

- Ouai…

- Et sinon, lequel des deux est venu te voir en premier ?

- Des trois, fit une voix hilare derrière nous, j'ai parié sur Pettigrow je vous rappelle !

- Et bien, pour l'instant, ils ne se sont pas encore remis du choc.

- Ça a du être dur pour eux, ironisa Narcissa.

- Oui, ça avait l'air ! Fis-je juste avant que les trois concernés ne se pointent devant la porte du cours de potion. Pettigrow n'avais pas pris potion, n'étant pas assez doué pour ça, mais il n'avait pas cours pendant cette heure du jeudi matin. Ils me jetèrent tos un regard noir alors que Lily s'avançait vers nous.

- Vous formez un très beau couple tous les deux ! Dit-elle en souriant à Remus.

- Heu… merci… fit-il, semblant perdre ses moyens.

- Je te remercie Lily, répondis-je rapidement pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

Severus n'était pas loin et je le vis lancer un regard noir à Remus et Lily ; manifestement, il n'appréciait pas la petite blague. Mais sa façon de réagir me paraissait un peu trop excessive : il me connaissait bien tout de même, il devait savoir que je ne sortirai jamais avec un Gryffondor. Je pouvais être amie avec eux mais pas avoir un petit ami de cette maison, tout de même !

Slugorn finit par faire son apparition et ouvrit la porte, nous laissant entrer et nous installer à nos places habituelles. Le cours se déroula dans une atmosphère assez étrange : Potter et Black n'osèrent rien tenter contre moi de peur de s'attirer la colère de Remus, Frank Londubat et Narcissa étaient morts de rire tout le long du cours, si bien que leur potion de régénération sanguine fut complètement ratée. Remus et moi formions une excellente équipe et réussîmes avec brio notre potion sous le regard désespéré de Lily qui se faisait totalement ignorer depuis le début du cours. J'avais pensé qu'elle le dériderait un peu mais, rien à faire, il restait à ruminer dans son coin.

Evidement, sa potion était bien plus parfaite que la notre mais Lily n'avait absolument pas travaillé dessus. Il ne lui avait lancé aucun regard, même pas un de ceux qui vous déconseille d'approcher. Mais le cours prit fin et nous sortîmes rapidement pour nous rendre en métamorphose avec, une fois encore, les Gryffondor. Dumbledore s'amusais visiblement à mettre ensemble les maisons qui s'entendaient le moins… mais il avait, jusque là, réussit à limiter la casse.

McGonnagal nous accueillit aussi chaleureusement qu'à son habitude et nous pria de nous installer rapidement. Narcissa et moi nous assîmes juste derrière les quatre Maraudeurs – Pettigrow avait réussi, par on ne savait quel miracle, à avoir E aux BUSE de métamorphose – pour pouvoir les entendre parler. Mcgonnagal les avait déplacé au second rang pour ne plus avoir à leur crier continuellement de se calmer. Depuis lors, ils s'étaient calmés. Mais aucun son ne parvint à nos oreilles durant le début du cours ; ils ne parlaient absolument pas. Certes, nous étions derrière eux… mais en chuchotant ! Raahhh, ils me faisaient enrager, je voulais gagner mon stupide pari.

Mais ils ne dirent mot de tout le cours, à la grande surprise de Mcgo, qui s'efforça de nous apprendre un nouveau sort ou comment transformer une de nos main en griffe acérée. Sortilège d'autant plus délicat qu'il fallait se viser soi-même… ce qui provoqua quelques accidents légers ! Mais cela faisait parti de la théorie de la formation d'animagus. Narcissa et moi le maîtrisâmes rapidement, ce qui nous valu 10 points chacune, de même que Potter, Black et Severus. Remus avait encore quelques difficultés et je me promis de lui proposer de l'aider. Vers la fin du cours, alors que McGo allait aider quelques élèves qui ne réussissaient pas le sort, Pettigrow s'approcha le plus possible de Remus et, jetant un coup d'œil vers nous qui faisions semblant de lire quelque chose, il lui demanda en chuchotant :

- Dis Remus… qu… qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sortir avec elle ? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?

Et soudain, un grand cri retentit dans toute la salle, faisant sursauter les élève et McGonnagal : Narcissa venait de se lever et de crier qu'elle avait gagné. Les Maraudeurs se retournèrent vers elle, l'air ahuris, Remus lui lança un regard amusé et j'enfonçais ma tête dans mes bras pour ne pas avoir à regarder ce qui allait suivre.

- Miss Black, je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?

Narcissa se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et se rassit précipitamment, mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Réalisant soudain qu'elle allait se prendre une retenue par ma faute, je sortis de mon abri et pris la parole, tandis que tous regardaient Narcissa.

- C'est de ma faute professeur. Remus, Narcissa et moi avions pariés et elle vient de gagner. Si vous voulez punir quelqu'un, punissez moi !  
Tous les regards ahuris se tournèrent alors vers moi et je captai le regard surpris de Severus. Je détournai rapidement les yeux et rencontrai ceux de Remus. Il m'approuva et fit mine de se lever, apparemment pour se dénoncer aussi, mais je lui fis non de la tête. Il me sourit mais se leva tout de même sous le regard sévère de McGonnagal qui réfléchissait.

- C'est bien de notre faute professeur, à Cérès et à moi, mais je félicite tout de même Narcissa pour avoir gagné.

Black leva les yeux vers lui et interrogea Potter du regard mais aucun des deux ne semblait comprendre quelque chose.

- Bien ! Puisque vous vous êtes dénoncé et que c'était la fin de mon cours, vous n'aurez pas de retenue mais à l'avenir, Miss Black, il faudra vous modérer lorsque vous gagnez un pari. Trancha-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- B… bien professeur, excusez-moi.

- Bien, vous pouvez sortir maintenant.

Et, rassemblant nos affaires, nous sortîmes de la salle de cour pour nous rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude… j'espère que ça vous a plus !!

Bisoux, Helleni.


	11. Chapitre 11

Hello les gens !!

Après presque trois mois d'absence (enfin… révisions plutôt XD), je vous poste le chapitre 11 ! J'écris de moins en moins en ce moment… l'inspiration n'y est plus… alors je pense faire une pose. Je ne dis pas que je vais arrêter ma fic, je compte bien la finir parce que je prends vraiment plaisir à l'écrire, mais je n'arrive plus à écrire quelque chose de bien !

Désolé à tous ceux qui me suivent… j'essaierai de la continuer quand l'inspiration me reviendra !! Encore merci à tous ceux qui me lise… même s'ils ne laissent pas de reviews (XD) et bonne lecture !!

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant presque une bonne demi-heure que je tentais d'écouter ce que racontait notre très cher professeur d'Histoire de la magie. Il parlait, je crois, d'une énième révolte des Gobelins pour une autre quelconque raison et sa voix monotone emplissait la salle et endormait la plupart des élèves. Ce n'était, en effet, pas une excellente idée de mettre le cours de Binns juste après le déjeuner… forcement, entre sa voix soporifique et l'heure de la sieste, la moitié des élèves finissaient affalés sur leur bureau… et lui ne remarquait rien !

Laissant courir ma plume ensorcelée sur mon parchemin, je laissais mon regard s'égarer sur la vue imprenable que j'avais depuis ma place. Je m'étais assise à cette place en 4e année et, depuis, je virais quiconque s'y asseyait pendant **mes** heures de cours. Bureau juste contre la fenêtre, quatrième rang, pour ne pas être trop loin ni trop près non plus, et une magnifique vue sur le parc. Le Lac Noir, le Saule Cogneur, la cabane du Garde-chasse, un bout de la foret interdite… on y voyait tout… c'était ma place ! Je passais ainsi des cours entiers à observer cette vue dans les moindres détails. Mais la vue la plus splendide était celle que l'on avait au début du mois de janvier, à la reprise des cours, lorsqu'il avait neigé et que le parc avait enfilé son manteau blanc. Une vraie merveille. Mais pour le moment, l'hiver n'était qu'à nos portes ; le froid grandissait et plus personne ne s'aventurait dehors mais le temps restait définitivement sec. En d'autres termes, pas de neige !

Cela n'inquiétait personne car, en Ecosse, il neigeait toujours. Peu importait l'époque, il finissait toujours par neiger. Mais pour moi, le simple fait qu'il ne neige pas pour Noël m'affligeait considérablement. Les vacances n'étaient, certes, pas encore là, mais j'espérais, tout les matins, ouvrir ma fenêtre sur un parc enneigé. Je n'imaginais même pas un Noël sans neige. C'était impensable pour moi, même si Narcissa se moquait de moi dès que j'en parlais, je ne pouvais détacher de mon esprit l'idée qu'il ne neige pas. Cela gâcherait, à coup sur, mes vacances.

Replongeant dans le monologue de notre professeur fantôme, j'arrachai mon regard à la vision du parc et me mis à observer les élèves présents dans la salle. Nous n'étions qu'une classe de Serpentard et de Serdaigle qui manquait prodigieusement d'humour et d'inventivité. Les Serdaigles ne pensaient qu'à prendre des notes, quitte à s'esquinter le poignet à force d'écrire aussi vite que le prof parlait, et les Serpentard… essayaient de suivre également. Je faisais exception à la règle, puisque Narcissa s'était dessoudée de mon groupe sous prétexte que je la déconcentrais, et je ne faisait que relire ce que ma plume, ensorcelée à la va-vite, gribouillait sur mon parchemin, après les cours.

J'arrivais plus ou moins à avoir des notes convenables – du genre Acceptable – alors que les autres s'acharnaient à travailler pour obtenir un Effort Exceptionnel. Mais ça ne me rendait absolument pas fière de moi, l'Histoire de la magie était vraiment une matière que je n'aimais pas mais je n'avais pas eu la présence d'esprit de rater ma BUSE sur cette matière. Enfin, toujours était-il que ces cours m'exaspéraient, d'autant plus que j'étais de nouveau seule à ma table, puisque Narcissa avait déserté pour le 2nd rang… traîtresse ! Mon regard continua son inspection et tomba sur le petit professeur fantôme qui gesticulait en psalmodiant son cours puis, retourna à la contemplation du parc. Je remarquais alors d'étranges petites choses qui voletaient dans l'air, au dehors ; de petites choses toutes blanches qui ressemblaient à des flocons de neige. **Il neigeait **!

Regardant frénétiquement autour de moi pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu mon exclamation, je me collai contre la fenêtre et observai les bouts de nuages qui tombaient sur le parc. Une euphorie monta doucement en moi tandis que mes yeux s'égaraient sur le paysage qui prenait une teinte blanchâtre. Cette même euphorie qui rend les enfants joyeux à l'approche de Noël et des cadeaux, cette euphorie que l'on ressent lorsque ce que l'on attend depuis si longtemps se réalise enfin, un mélange de bonheur et de gaieté qui ne vous quitte plus pendant des lustres. Ce fut ce que je ressentis à ce moment.

Bien entendu, personne ne remarqua mon bien-être grandissant mais, lorsque nous finîmes par sortir de ce cours épouvantable, je me ruai sur Narcissa.

- Il neiiiiiige !! Lui criai-je en l'attrapant par le bras et en lui montrant le parc à travers une des fenêtres du couloir, tout en sautillant de joie.

- Ouiiiiii, fit-elle en me souriant, t'es contente maintenant ?

- Rooohh, comment peux-tu être aussi insensible au charme de ce paysage ?

- Au charme de qui ? Fit une voix dans notre dos.

- Oh, Lupin, comment vas-tu ? demanda Narcissa, Cérès est amoureuse de la neige, vois-tu et…

- Mais non, pauvre imbécile, je trouve juste qu'un paysage enneigé est une merveille, c'est tout ! De toute façon, tu ne comprendras jamais rien à ça, Cissa.

- Moi aussi, je trouve que la neige embellit les paysages… reprit Remus, amusé par notre discussion philosophique.

- Ah, tu vois ! Fis-je à ma meilleure amie en montrant du doigt mon « petit ami ».

- Oui… ce que je vois, c'est vous feriez un beau couple… oups pardon, c'est vrai, vous en êtes déjà un…

- Très drôle Cissa !

- Ah, au fait, je vous rappelle que j'ai gagné mon pari !

- Ah, oui c'est vrai ! Fis-je en me rappelant douloureusement qu'elle avait gagné le pari que j'avais lancé. Et tu veux quoi ? Qu'on se traîne à tes pieds en hurlant que tu es une déesse ?

- Heu… peut être pas non ! Quoi que…

Remus lui lança un regard affolé puis se détendit quand elle se mis à se moquer de nous.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ?

- Hmm… quand j'aurais une idée, je vous le direz ! Mais n'espérez pas que j'oublis !

- Ouai, c'est ça, on lui dira !

Narcissa se remit à ricaner bêtement devant mon manque flagrant d'humour et entraîna Remus avec elle. Si bien que, lorsque Lily nous débusqua pour nous rappeler que nous devions nous rendre en cours de DCFM sans tarder, elle se retrouva devant une Serpentarde adossée au mur, les bras croisés, qui regardait avec dépits son amie Serpentard et son dit « petit ami » Gryffondor rire aux éclats. Assez surprise au début, elle se mit elle aussi à rire devant mon air dépité, puis nous prîmes tous les quatre le chemin de notre salle de cours.

Notre prof de DCFM n'était malheureusement plus le même que l'année dernière (ce poste était, à ce que disaient les rumeurs, maudit…) et la nouvelle qui nous faisait cours était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années – sûrement vieille fille – qui trouvait que ce que racontait notre bouquin n'était qu'un tissu d'âneries et nous faisait un cours des plus inhabituels. Tout le monde dans l'école se demandait ou Dumbledore avait pu pêcher cette horrible bonne femme mais personne ne faisait de commentaires ouvertement sur elle. On ne la voyait nulle part en dehors des heures de cours… elle mangeait même seule dans ces appartements… à croire qu'elle était vraiment sauvage et insociable. Seulement, sa matière étant une des plus importantes, nous étions bien obligés de suivre tant bien que mal ses cours pour avoir des notes convenables. La seule chose qui était bien avec cette prof, c'était qu'elle notait très gentiment et qu'elle nous remontait la moyenne… mais à part cet avantage, ses cours étaient épouvantablement ennuyeux et mal faits. Heureusement que je n'avais que très peu besoin de m'entraîner dans cette matière… j'y excellais déjà depuis longtemps !

Nous n'avions qu'une heure de DCFM en ce jeudi 8 décembre, contrairement au mardi ou l'on se farcissait deux heures et demi de cette horrible prof, et, lorsque nous finîmes notre journée de cours à 17h, je suivis Narcissa et Remus à la bibliothèque pour y continuer nos devoirs. La prof de DCFM donnait très peu de devoirs mais quand elle en donnait… c'était du sérieux et nous n'avions que quelques sorts à réviser pour le cours de sortilèges du lendemain. Narcissa commença donc le devoir de potion et Remus celui de Soins aux créatures magiques. Mais moi, je ne pouvais pas travailler dans ces conditions. La neige continuait lentement de tomber sous mes yeux séduits et je passais l'heure, durant laquelle mes deux amis travaillèrent, collée à la fenêtre la plus proche, à admirer la vue que l'on avait depuis la bibliothèque.

Vers 18h30, Narcissa me tira de mes pensées pour aller manger et je remarquais que Remus était déjà parti. Il avait dû rejoindre ses amis – qu'il ne voyait plus très souvent du coup – et essayer de les rassurer quant à la dite rumeur. Les conséquences de notre pacte m'amusaient beaucoup et j'avais hâte de voir la réaction des Maraudeurs quand on leur avouerait que ce n'était qu'une blague mais autre chose me préoccupais, sans que je puisse rien y faire. Autre chose que le simple fait qu'il neige… ce qui était sensé remonter mon moral au maximum… Je n'avais toujours aucunes nouvelles de mon oncle.

Il avait dit avoir du travail. Mais quel genre de travail ? Je ne savais rien de lui. Travaillait-il pour Dumbledore qu'il semblait bien connaître, ou pour le Ministère (bien que cela m'étonnait puisque mon père aurait très bien pu remonter jusqu'à lui) ? Mais dans ce cas, que faisait-il et pourquoi ne m'écrivait-il pas ? Au départ, je m'étais promis de ne pas m'inquiéter pour lui mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, j'espérais de plus en plus souvent retrouver son hibou dans mon dortoir. Mais rien, aucunes nouvelles. J'avais pensé aller en parler à Dumbledore qui aurait peut être eu des informations mais je me ravisais et décidais d'attendre encore un peu. Peut être se montrerait-il lors de la prochaine sortie à Près-au-lard ?

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Près-au-lard, la prochaine sortie de prévue était juste avant les vacances… pile poil pour acheter les cadeaux de Noël. J'avais déjà presque tout prévu, il ne me restait plus qu'à tout acheter… mais ce serait une autre paire de manche avec Cissa scotchée à moi. Et puis, les Maraudeurs et Lily restaient également à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël – de même que ma soeur et moi, puisque nos parents n'avaient pas daigné nous écrire pour nous inviter à passer les fêtes chez eux (ce qui ne m'étonnait guère) – et j'espérai pouvoir trouver un cadeaux pour Lily et Remus.

La tache fut des plus ardue : j'avais découvert un magnifique bracelet en forme de serpent qui plairait sûrement à ma sœur ; j'avais trouvé, pour Narcissa, une petite peluche de chat qui tiendrait compagnie à son Socrate (qu'elle avait amené à Poudlard mais qui restait constamment dans le dortoir et qui devait s'ennuyer à mourir) ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles en forme de flocons qui scintillaient et semblaient tomber comme de la neige. Pour Lily, je dénichai un livre sur l'histoire des Celtes – écrit en runes anciennes (matière qu'elle adorait) – pour qu'elle satisfasse sa soif de savoir sur l'histoire de l'Angleterre. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pourrais offrir à Remus. J'aurais très bien pu laisser tomber, mais je souhaitais vraiment lui trouver un cadeau. J'avais pensé à un accessoire quelconque de farces et attrapes mais j'abandonnai vite l'idée au cas ou ses amis s'en serait servi contre moi. Puis, une idée germa dans mon esprit : j'avais trouvé le cadeaux idéal ! C'était parfait !

La sortie à Près-au-Lard fut plutôt calme. Je réussis à me débarrasser de Narcissa durant quelques minutes, le temps d'aller acheter son cadeau, et nous ne croisâmes ni Lily ni les Maraudeurs. Je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelles de mon oncle et je le l'aperçu pas non plus au village sorcier. Mais la joie et l'allégresse qui se dégageait de cette atmosphère festive chassèrent bien vite mes pensées. Je me promis de lui écrire pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël et d'attendre de ses nouvelles.

Et puis, finalement, les vacances arrivèrent. Le bonheur, la tranquillité, Noël, le festin du 24 décembre, les cadeaux… ma période préférée ! Beaucoup de 7e années avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard – sûrement en espérant réviser un peu… - dont les Maraudeurs et Lily, avec qui Narcissa et moi avions prévu de passer nos vacances. Remus n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de leur avouer notre blague mais je comptais bien m'en charger moi-même parce que la situation devenait des plus agaçante. Outre le fait que les Serpentard me faisaient la gueule, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude, toute la population féminine de Poudlard tirait une tête de trois pieds de long à chaque fois que l'une d'entre elles me croisait. Car il fallait tout de même dire que Remus, même s'il se plaçait après Black (je me demandais toujours pourquoi) dans le cœur de ces pintades, attirait pas mal de foule. Il était plutôt mignon, il fallait le dire.

Toutes ces pitreries faisaient rire Narcissa et ma sœur mais, moi, je trouvais cela vraiment agaçant. J'avais donc envie de vite couper cour à cette foutue rumeur !

Comme d'habitude, Narcissa, Lily et moi nous retrouvâmes, le premier jour des vacances, à la bibliothèque pour nous débarrasser de notre pile devoirs. C'était devenu une sorte de tradition entre nous et, de temps en temps, d'autres personnes venaient s'ajouter à notre trio. En l'occurrence, Lily arriva avec son amie, Alice Stanfford, et le petit ami de celle-ci, Frank Londubat. Narcissa et lui, faisant équipe en potion, s'entendaient plutôt bien et j'appréciais plus ou moins Alice qui avait le même caractère de feu que son amie. Nous nous mîmes tous les cinq au travail, nous entraidant selon nos matières (_Londubat était d'ailleurs plutôt doué en Sortilèges_) et bavardant de nos projets de vacances.

- Ah, Black… heu… Narcissa, hésita soudain Londubat, on pourrait peut être finir notre devoir, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui ! Avec plaisir. Sourit ma meilleure amie.

Et ils se mirent au travail. Londubat, et son manque de tact légendaire, nous proposa de faire pareil mais nous répondîmes toutes presque en même temps :

- Remus fait autre chose.

- Hector et rentré chez lui.

- Pareil… finit Lily, avec un œil sombre.

- Rogue n'est pas resté ? S'étonna Londubat.

- Cet imbécile ? Grogna Narcissa, pfff, il est rentré chez lui… son grand père le lui a demandé.

- Comment tu le sais, Cissa ? Lui demandai-je, étonnée qu'elle soit si au courant en lui faisant la gueule.

- Bah… je me tiens au courant. Fit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et retourna dans ses potions.

- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a fait pour notre devoir. Il ne m'a rien dit, se lamenta Lily.

- Arrêtez de parler de lui, vous voulez bien ! C'est un imbécile et ça va nous gâcher les vacances. Trancha Narcissa, tandis que je sentais sa colère.

Personne de répondit. Tout le monde connaissait les colères des Black et aucun de nous ne voulait en faire les frais. Nous nous remîmes au travail et, lorsque les Maraudeurs firent irruption en fanfare dans la bibliothèque, nous avions presque tout fini. Narcissa me fit un clin d'œil en montrant Remus de la tête et je compris instantanément ou elle voulait en venir. C'était l'occasion rêvée !

Les quatre garçon s'approchèrent de notre table et je remarquais le regard de Potter glisser vers Lily et s'y assirent en silence, ce qui étonna pas mal de monde. Les élèves des autres tables nous jetèrent des regards noirs, notamment à Cissa et moi, mais personne n'y fit attention : sept paires d'yeux fixaient sans relâche Remus… et moi. Ils s'attendaient sans doute à ce que je lui saute au cou… ils allaient être déçus. Sans rien d'autre qu'un sourire, il s'assit à coté de moi et commença à sortir ses affaires, sous le regard d'incompréhension de certains, et hilare d'une autre. Je compris que c'était mon heure et me levai tranquillement. Remus leva les yeux vers moi – il ne comprenait pas ce que je faisais – et les autres firent de même.

J'essayai de ne pas paraître agacée ou en colère mais retint tout de même mon fou rire à la vue de la tête de Black et Pettigrow. Londubat et Alice me fixaient également avec stupeur mais Lily avait semblé comprendre quelque chose.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plait… commençai-je le plus solennellement possible, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer !

Les quelques têtes qui s'étaient retournées au passage des Maraudeurs revinrent poser leurs yeux sur moi. Je m'étais surprise à hausser la voix, ce qui ne me plaisait pas vraiment puisque je ne comptais pas l'annoncer à toute l'école… m'enfin bon… Remus compris enfin de quoi il était question et je le vis retenir un fou rire, de même que Narcissa, sous l'œil suspicieux de Lily.

- Il se trouve qu'en réalité, continuai-je plus fort que je ne l'avais prévu, je ne sors pas avec Remus… (_Je n'avais pas trouvé d'autre formulation… autant faire vite et précis_) Nous vous l'avons fait croire… pour voir votre tête quand vous l'apprendrez, finis-je en baissant les yeux sur les Maraudeurs. Voila ! Merci de répéter dans toute l'école ce que vous venez d'entendre, fis-je aux élèves présents dans la bibliothèque.

Je me rassit bruyamment et replongeai dans un quelconque devoir mais je dus lever rapidement les yeux en entendant Remus, Narcissa, Lily et Londubat rire aux éclats. Potter regardait Remus d'un air hébété, Alice était à la limite de rejoindre son petit ami, Pettigrow regardait tour à tour ses deux amis pour savoir quel comportement adopter et Black… ah Black… ce fut lui qui me fit m'écrouler de rire. Son expression était indescriptible mais il regardait Remus comme si celui-ci l'avait trahi et moi… comme si je l'avais tué… vraiment trop drôle ! Juste pour ces quelques minutes, cette maudite blague en valait le coup !

Mais notre hilarité fut vite détruite par une bibliothécaire en colère qui nous flanqua dehors à coup de « on n'a pas idée de crier dans une bibliothèque » si vite que nous dûmes lui laisser le soin de ranger nos livres. Nous finîmes donc notre fou rire dans les couloirs sous les yeux ébahis de quelques élèves qui passaient par la. Black se vexa et parti rapidement, suivi par Pettigrow. Mais Potter sembla prendre la blague un peu moins au sérieux et nous félicita, au grand étonnement de Lily.

- Franchement… bravo Remus…et Sullivan, c'est un coup de maître ! Maintenant Remus, si tu veux bien m'accompagner, je vais essayer de dérider nos deux amis. Finit-il en faisant signe à Remus de le suivre et en jetant un coup d'œil à Lily. Celle-ci était plus qu'étonnée et j'aperçu l'ombre d'un sourire sur leur deux visages. Alice et Londubat nous félicitèrent également et reprirent le chemin de leur Salle Commune, non sans faire partager ce qu'ils avaient entendu à tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent.

Finalement, nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau toutes les trois à rigoler comme des courges.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

- J'ai rêvé ou Potter a plus d'humour que ces deux coincés ? Demanda ironiquement Narcissa alors que nous marchions tranquillement dans le parc.

- Peut être est-ce tout simplement pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un… supposai-je en lançant un coup d'œil entendu à Cissa.

- Ohhh… fit celle-ci et laissant volontairement son regard glisser vers Lily.

- Dites, vous vous foutez ouvertement de moi ou je rêve ?

- Non, non, Lily jolie, on ne fait que dire la vérité ! Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Je vois. Et… d'après vous, Potter ne s'est pas énervé juste parce que j'étais là ?

- Oh, oui ! Ça c'est certain ! Confirma Narcissa, mais peut être a-t-il vraiment de l'humour… qui sait ?

- Vous êtes vraiment très drôles toutes les deux !

- Oui, on sait, nous répondîmes en cœur.

- Oh Lily, fis-je en détournant la conversation, regarde moi ce magnifique paysage.

- C'est vrai que le parc enneigé est beau à voir !

- Ah… tu vois Cissy, il n'y a que toi pour y être insensible.

- Pfff…

- Et si demain, on prévoyait une bataille de boule de neige ? Proposa Lily d'un air enjoué.

- Ça fait vraiment gamin…

- On s'en fou Cissa… moi, je suis toute ouie Lily !

- On pourrait demander aux maraudeurs… ça leur laisserait une chance de se venger… et…

- Je ne suis pas sure d'être aussi d'accord…

- Aller Cérès… c'est pas toi qui disais que rien ni personne ne briserait ton amour pour la neige !

- Traîtresse… murmurai-je à ma meilleure amie – qui, si elle continuait, allait devenir mon ex meilleure amie.

- Ça peut être marrant… tu pourra te défouler sur mon cousin !

- Tout le monde y trouvera son compte, tu verras, ajouta Lily qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de notre conversation.

- Bon d'accord, concédai-je, tu leur en parles ce soir ?

- Ouaip ! Ça marche ! Bon, j'y vais, je veux finir mes devoirs ce soir ! On se retrouve au dîner.

- Oui, à ce soir !

Nous la regardâmes repartir vers le château et nous ne mimes pas longtemps pour en faire de même. Notre Salle Commune était quasiment vide, ce qui nous permit de trouver une table pour finir nos devoirs, puis nous nous installâmes dans nos deux fauteuils favoris au coin du feu. Ma sœur ne tarda pas à venir nous rejoindre, ayant elle aussi fini ses devoirs (_gène familial ? Possible !_). Elle s'installa dans le canapé en face de nous mais ne dit aucun mot. Narcissa me lança un coup d'œil bizarre mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je venais d'avoir une idée de génie. Enfin… tout est relatif… disons juste que ça pourrait plaire à ma sœur et que ça lui ferait du bien.

- Sélène…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que ça te dit de nous rejoindre demain dans le parc avec Narcissa ? On a l'intention de… s'amuser un peu dans la neige. Proposai-je en lui souriant.

Nacissa me regarda, atterrée que j'ai pu lui proposer de se joindre à nous mais elle finit par acquiescer en se disant sûrement qu'une jeune fille 14-15 ans aimerait s'amuser un peu au lieu de passer son temps à travailler.

- Heu… oui, pourquoi pas. Répondit ma sœur avec un sourire comme je ne le lui avais jamais vu.

Elle semblait ravie que je le lui aie proposé et ça me fit chaud au cœur de voir qu'elle avait envi de s'amuser un peu. Les Maraudeurs n'apprécieraient peut être pas mais… qu'importe. Ce qui était important, c'était qu'elle soit heureuse… enfin, pour moi !

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes tous au dîner. Habituellement, Dumbledore n'installait qu'une table pour tous les élèves restant mais, cette fois, trop d'élèves étaient restés à Poudlard et le directeur avait fait enlevé les deux tables de Serpentard et Gryffondor, en plus de celle des professeurs. La plupart de mes compatriotes s'installèrent en bout de l'une des deux tables, sous l'œil déçu de Dumbledore, mais Lily, Alice, Franck, Narcissa, ma sœur et moi nous assîmes à l'autre table, près des places prévues pour les professeurs. Le directeur semblait ravi et arbora un grand sourire pendant toute la soirée, même lorsque Black se mit à crier sur sa cousine pour lui avoir – semblait-il – donner un coup de pied. Narcissa se défendit comme elle put mais finit par s'énerver à son tour et promit milles horreurs à son cousin s'il n'arrêtait pas immédiatement de l'accuser à tord. Il se calma finalement, après avoir aperçu les regards noirs que lui lançaient Potter et Remus, et de dit plus rien de toute la soirée.

Nous découvrîmes l'autre coté de la personnalité de Potter, qui s'était décidé à laisser tomber son coté arrogant (_sûrement pour plaire à se chère Lily_), et je surpris ma sœur en train de discuter amicalement avec lui. Elle s'était visiblement rapprochée de pas mal de mes amis : Narcissa l'aimait de plus en plus, Lily la trouvait très gentille, Remus commençait à l'apprécier et, visiblement, Potter… ou plutôt, James avait décider de se réconcilier avec les amis de Lily.

En définitive, nous avions réussis à faire une trêve avec les Maraudeurs, ce qui, je l'avouais, me faisait plutôt plaisir. Cela n'avait été possible que grâce à l'amitié qui me liait à Lily… finalement, peut être y avait-il du bon à avoir des amis Gryffondor !

* * *

Un chapitre de plus !! J'espère que ça vous a plu… peut être bientôt le 12, si j'arrive à la finir !

Bisoux, Hell.


	12. Chapitre 12

Purée, ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai plus posté… comme le temps passe vite !! Je suis désolée de pas avoir posté plus tôt… j'écris pourtant mais j'ai plus trop le temps (prépa oblige) et l'inspiration se tarit sérieusement. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira… je me suis vraiment éclaté à écrire ce chapitre lol !

Je remercie ceux qui me suivent et qui attendent ce chapitre malgré ma longue absence et je m'excuse encore !! Je vous promet d'essayer d'écrire le plus vite possible la suite !!

Bonne lecture, Hell.

* * *

Narcissa, Sélène et moi attendions l'arrivée de Lily et des Maraudeurs depuis quelques minutes déjà ; ils devaient nous rejoindre pour enfin inaugurer la neige qui venait de tomber. Aucun élève n'avait eu l'idée d'aller s'y rouler ou de débuter une bonne grosse bataille de boule de neige, ce qui me ravissait puisque nous serions les premiers. Je m'étais bien emmitouflée dans un gros pull violet bien chaud, auquel j'avais rajouté un sortilège séchant automatique (_une merveille que l'on apprenait en 3__e__ ou 4__e__ année_), ainsi qu'une écharpe orange que m'avait offerte Narcissa (_je mettais, disait-elle, pas assez de couleur… c'est sur que du orange…_) et un joli bonnet noir. Mon pantalon noir avait également fait les frais de ce magnifique sortilège séchant et j'avais du batailler avec ma sœur pour qu'elle accepte enfin que je lance ce sort sur ses vêtements. Nous étions donc toutes les trois, en plein milieu du parc, à attendre que ces chers Gryffondors veuillent bien se montrer.

Finalement, après bien 10 minutes d'attente, les lions montrèrent enfin le bout de leur nez (_tout rouge, du au fait qu'il faisait froid…_). Lily avait rameuté, au passage, Alice et Franck qui sourirent en nous apercevant. Potter avait visiblement pas mal d'entrain (_sûrement du au fait qu'il marchait à coté de Lily_), Remus paraissait fatigué mais il nous sourit quand même, Pettigrow… était plus motivé que je ne l'aurais cru et Black traînait les pieds derrière ses amis en grognant après son presque frère. Cette vision me fit sourire, on aurait presque dit un enfant qui ne voulait pas aller jouer avec les autres. Personne ne fit de commentaire quand à la présence de ma sœur (_mais mon regard noir qui signifiait qu'aucune observation ne serait acceptée et qu'elle avait autant le droit de s'amuser que quiconque du y être pour quelque chose_), mis à part peut être Black qui nous gratifia d'un regard méfiant.

- Bien, commençai-je en me frottant les mains d'excitation, puisque tout le monde est la, on va pouvoir commencer à se donner en spectacle !

Tout le monde sourit à ma remarque – sauf Black bien sur, qui lâcha un ricanement méprisant – et Lily repris en main les évènements.

- On pourrait peut être commencer par faire des équipes, non ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Oui, renchérit Potter en venant en aide à sa dulcinée, qui se propose pour être capitaine ?

Aussitôt Black se détacha du groupe et se mit face à ses amis me faisant ainsi clairement comprendre qu'il ne me prendrait pas dans son équipe. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu ? Très bien ! Je me détachais de ma sœur et me dirigeais vers Black pour me positionner à coté de lui tout en lui lançant un grand sourire. Cissa, Remus et Lily comprirent notre manège et éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson tandis que Black se renfrognait et que ma sœur me souriait. Je me perdis un instant dans ses yeux tant ils reflétaient la joie de vivre à ce moment. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir une telle lueur dans ces magnifiques yeux noirs… et son sourire… ça me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Elle paraissait si heureuse d'être là que son sourire me remplit de joie… et de tristesse.

Une voix me sortit soudain de mes réflexions, que je reconnue comme étant celle de Remus :

- Cérès ?

- Ah… heu oui ?

- On disait que Sirius et toi étiez les deux capitaines et on se demandait si vous choisissiez vos coéquipiers ou si nous choisissions avec qui nous voulions être.

- Ah… bah… comme vous voulez ! Je veux être avec Cissa !

Celle-ci me sourit et vint se positionner à mes cotés, en attendant de trouver d'autres équipiers.

- Remus, tu viens avec moi, ordonna Black, d'un ton brusque.

- Bon, ben je crois que ce sont eux qui choisissent, souffla Alice à Lily en pouffant.

- Bien, alors… Lily, si tu acceptes.

- Bien sur que j'accepte, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- James ! Aboya Black.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard de chien battu en laissant glisser ses yeux vers Lily – qui ne remarqua rien, bien sur – et leur lutte télépathique dura bien quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Black cède.

- Bon, ok ! Frank alors !

Londubat se dirigea vers Black et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser Potter dans une autre équipe que celle de sa chère et tendre. Je pris donc sur moi de lui proposer de nous rejoindre :

- Potter… si tu veux bien !

Il acquiesça et me jeta un regard plein de gratitude.

- Peter ! Fit Sirius juste après moi, de peur que je le lui pique… non, mais pour qui il me prenait. Je voulais juste que Lily et Potter finissent par sortir ensemble. Gagner ou perdre cette foutue bataille ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid (_plutôt froid en y repensant… mais bon…_).

- Si tu me laisse ta sœur, Sullivan, tu me le paieras, ajouta-t-il en me regardant méchamment.

Alors là, c'était le bouquet ! Il fallait, en plus, qu'elle se prenne les remarques d'un imbécile puéril et arrogant qui ne pouvait pas me voir en peinture !

- Premièrement Black, je ne laisserais jamais ma sœur entre tes mains, tu peux être rassuré mais si tu as quelque chose contre elle, je te conseille de lui adresser directement la parole ! Répondis-je le plus froidement possible.

Faisant signe à ma sœur de me rejoindre, je lui tournais le dos et enjoignais mon équipe à me suivre. Je n'étais pas vraiment en colère, mais plutôt déçue par le fait que Black ne pouvait pas mettre deux minutes de coté son animosité contre moi, pour le temps d'un jeu. Mon regard triste attira visiblement Potter qui voulu s'excuser de la conduite de son ami :

- Il ne le pensait pas, tu sais.

- Bien sur qu'il le pensait Potter ! Mais quoiqu'il puisse penser de moi, je m'en moque. Par contre, s'il s'avisait de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Sélène, je lui ferais la peau.

- Très bien !

Toutes les filles autour de lui (_fallait dire que nous étions quatre filles pour un mec !_) se retournèrent, surprises de sa réponse. Narcissa le regardait avec des yeux ronds et Lily sourit doucement. Ma sœur, quant à elle, ne sembla pas se rendre compte qu'il était question de sa personne et proposa joyeusement de mettre en place un plan d'attaque pour « battre ces foutus Gryffondors » ! Ce à quoi Potter et Lily protestèrent de concert.

Notre rancune s'estompa et nous commençâmes à ériger, à l'aide de nos baguettes, une mini forteresse de neige dans laquelle nous pourrions nous réfugier. Lily et Potter s'occupaient d'ensorceler les munitions et de construire des mini catapultes, Cissa partit en éclaireur pour localiser l'ennemi (_elle s'était habillé en blanc complet… autant en profiter…_) et ma sœur et moi nous occupions de quelques pièges que nous installâmes aux alentours de notre refuge.

- Cissa ? Appelais-je soudain après avoir eu une idée lumineuse !

Pas de réponse… elle n'était toujours pas revenue ? Je réessayais un peu plus fort :

- Cissy ?

Toujours pas de réponse… oh, elle était sourde ou quoi !! La patience n'est vraiment pas mon fort ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ?

- Eh oh, Narcissa ? Criais-je finalement en la voyant arriver tranquillement.

- Quoi ? répondit-elle enfin.

- Je… je viens d'avoir une idée… mais faut que tu sois d'accord.

- Depuis quand il te faut mon avis pour faire une connerie ?

Sa réponse m'indigna… je n'avais jamais fait de conneries à proprement parlé… non, mais pour qui elle se prenait ! Mais il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve, j'avais besoin d'elle.

- J'ai jamais fait de conneries Cissa…

- Mais je sais bien, me coupa-t-elle avec un grand sourire, bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

- Tu vois… depuis quelques temps, je m'entraîne au sortilège d'illusion et…

- Et ?

- Et… j'en maîtrise quelques unes pas mal… et…

- Et tu t'es dit qu'on pourrait en utiliser une ou deux pour tromper l'adversaire et que, dans le même coup, tu pourrais t'entraîner en conditions réelles, c'est ça ?

Je restais soufflée. Je connaissais la grandeur de ses capacités de déduction mais la…elle m'épatait ! En même temps, ce n'était pas trop difficile de deviner mes pensées à cet instant.

- Totalement, Cissy, bravo, fis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Bon… maintenant qu'on est d'accord, explique moi ce que je peux faire pour toi.

- Heu… tu es d'accord ? Tu dis rien ?

- Bah… non, ça m'intéresse autant que toi cette histoire d'illusions, figures toi !

- Ok ! Alors… il existe plusieurs sortes d'illusions : celle qui se déroulent dans l'esprit de la personne visée – et qui sont parmi les plus dangereuses – …

- Celle que tu as lancé sur Black ? M'interrompit-elle.

- Heu oui… donc, je disais… il existe ce genre d'illusions et un autre genre qui…

- On va pas y passer des heures, si ?

- Ho ! Tu me laisses finir oui ?

- Oui oui !

- Donc… y'en a certaines qui sont lancé sur une personne, par exemple, pour lui faire prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais ça change pas d'un vulgaire sort de métamorphose… ou même du polynectar…

- Mais t'as fini de m'interrompre ?

- Pardon…

- Ça peut paraître aussi bête qu'un sort de métamorphose, comme tu l'as dit, mais c'est bien plus subtil…

- Je te sens passionnée…

Je lui lançai un regard furibond et lui intimai de faire taire son ironie une fois pour toute.

- Ce genre d'illusion permettrait, par exemple, à une personne de prendre l'apparence d'une personne qu'elle ne connaît pas… qu'elle n'a jamais vu.

Son regard se fit interrogateur et je la sentis qui s'intéressait enfin à mon sujet.

- En fait, la personne visée par l'illusion croira voir la personne qu'elle connaît !

Elle n'avait visiblement pas tout compris mais je n'étais pas vraiment satisfaite non plus par mon explication. Je décidai donc de recourir à un exemple :

- Bon… imaginons que tu veuille foutre la trouille à ton futur mari (_regard réprobateur de sa part_)… je sais, mauvais exemple, mais c'est pas grave… donc, tu créerait une illusion sur toi en prenant l'apparence de… de ce mage noir par exemple. Or, tu ne l'a jamais vu, mais lui sûrement. Il te verra donc comme ce Lord V…

- Mais c'est génial !! S'écria-t-elle en comprenant enfin le principe.

- Bah oui…

- Et, il existe quoi comme autre genre d'illusions ?

- J'ai pas encore fini le bouquin… j'en suis même pas au tiers !

- Ah ! Fit-elle, déçu.

Hi, hi, visiblement, les illusions attiraient son intérêt… eh eh !!

- Bon, alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Demandais-je finalement pour qu'on se mette vite au travail, Lily et Potter vont rappliquer et ils vont nous demander ce qu'on fait !

- Bah… on applique ton plan ? Tu veux me lancer une illusion c'est ça ? Pour que je prenne l'apparence de qui ?

- De Black ou de Londubat… tu ne sais pas lequel d'entre eux est parti explorer les environ ?

- J'ai pas trouvé leur planque… mais, tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop pour une simple bataille de boules de neiges ?

- Ah ! Je l'attendais celle là ! Si je t'ai demandé ton avis, c'est pour que tu prennes sur toi de me dire ce que t'en penses. En réalité… j'espérais que tu me dirais que c'est trop dangereux et que c'était trop excessif pour le contexte…

- C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé… mais t'étais tellement passionnée par le sujet… que je me suis dit que ça pourrais être amusant, du moment que ça finissait pas comme la dernière fois !

- Mouai… t'as raison… j'en fais peut être trop sur ce coup là !

- T'en fais pas ! On trouvera un autre moyen pour s'entraîner ! Je suis même prête à te servir de cobaye !

- Tu me fais confiance à ce point ? Lui demandai-je, intriguée.

- Je sais bien que tu n'entreprendrais rien sans connaître toutes les conséquences de ce qu'il pourrait ce passer.

Sa confiance en moi me fit chaud au cœur et mon idée d'utiliser les illusions s'envola dès que je vis Lily et Potter revenir vers nous en discutant amicalement. Ils avaient visiblement fait une trêve qui nous permettrait de ne pas nous faire détruire les tympans. Ma sœur se joignit rapidement à nous en nous annonçant que tous ses pièges étaient fins prêts. Elle ajouta à voix basse, de sorte que seules Narcissa et moi ne pûmes l'entendre, qu'elle n'avait fait usage d'aucun sortilège de magie noire et que le seul piège qui pourrait réellement se montrer dangereux avait été affecté d'un sortilège qui faisait pousser de gros furoncles violets. Narcissa éclata de rire et je m'imaginai volontiers Black avec des furoncles sur son _magnifique_ visage… que de réjouissances !

- Bon… puisque tout est prêt, on pourrait peut être préparer un plan d'attaque non ? Proposa gentiment Lily.

- Si quelqu'un à des idées, qu'il parle ! Fis-je en attendant que mes équipiers fassent des propositions. Bah, Potter, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, tu t'y connais en plan d'attaque non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, renchérit Lily, d'après toi, comment on devrait s'y prendre ?

Potter la regarda, hébété, pendant quelques secondes avant de recevoir un coup de coude pas hyper discret de la part de Narcissa qui le fit revenir à lui. Lily avait froncé les sourcils mais mon regard plus qu'équivoque l'avait convaincu de ne pas se mettre en colère aujourd'hui. Elle lui fit donc un joli sourire qui le fit quasiment fondre. C'était marrant à voir…

- Heu… oui, se reprit-il, je… je pense qu'on devrait déjà repérer leur base. Tu n'as rien repéré Black, quand tu es allée inspecter les alentours ?

- Non rien, répondit Narcissa, mais je ne connais pas très bien ce coin du parc.

Nous étions, en effet, de l'autre coté du lac noir, à l'autre bout du parc en quelques sortes. A notre gauche, au loin, s'étendait la Foret Interdite et face à nous, le lac et le château. C'était le seul endroit ou nous pouvions observer le château en entier avec ses tours, ses cours, ses passerelles… Une magnifique vision de l'école qui, en plus, était sous la neige !

- Où penses-tu que Black aurait pu installer son camp de base ? Demandai-je à Potter.

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop ! On devrait aller à droite, y'a plus d'arbustes et de cachettes… ils doivent se trouver quelque part par là.

- Ça marche ! Comment on s'y prend alors ? Continuai-je.

- Je pense que quelqu'un devrait rester ici afin de surveiller le camp, reprit Potter, et qu'on devrait s'organiser en équipe de deux, dans différentes directions, pour les débusquer et les amener à notre base, pour qu'ils tombent dans nos pièges. Ensuite, on pourra les bombarder à coups de boules de neiges. On aura l'avantage du lieu. Heu… par contre, comment on saura ou sont placés nos pièges ?

- J'ai jeté des sortilèges de détection, répondit ma sœur, seuls nous cinq pouvons les repérer.

- Nickel ! Dis-je, vous en pensez quoi ?

- Super plan James ! Qui reste ici ? demanda Lily.

- Moi, proposa Sélène en se frottant les mains, je pourrait bien les accueillir quand ils arriveront !

- Ok ! Alors… je suggère Lily et Potter vous partez dans cette direction, proposai-je en agitant ma main vers ma droite, et Cissa et moi on prend par là, finis-je en montrant les bords du lac en face de nous.

- Ça marche ! Fis Potter en entraînant Lily dans son sillage.

Cissa et moi nous mîmes alors en marche dans la direction que j'avais proposé. Je sentais une excitation naître en moi et Narcissa la sentis elle aussi puisqu'elle me regarda et que nous éclatâmes de rire en silence – ne voulant pas nous faire repérer. C'était le genre d'excitation qui m'avait prise lorsque je m'étais rendue compte qu'il neigeait enfin : une euphorie des moments que l'ont sait unique. Des moments dont on sait qu'ils ne se reproduiront jamais.

Narcissa avait finalement pris la tête de notre expédition, en voyant qu'elle ne pourrait calmer ma gaieté, et elle marchait courbée pour être cachée par les vagues buissons qui nous entouraient. Je me mis à son niveau et nous continuâmes notre chemin à travers les broussailles enneigées. Presque deux mètres de neige étaient tombés à certains endroits et, même si Dumbledore avait sûrement jeté des sorts pour que ses élèves ne s'enfoncent pas à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient dans le parc, nous avions quasiment de la neige au genoux, ce qui rendait notre exploration des plus périlleuse.

Pendant quelques minutes, nous continuâmes d'avancer dans la neige en observant les alentours, espérant apercevoir un quelconque signe qui traduirait la présence de nos ennemis, mais nous ne vîmes rien. Que dalle. Nada.

A croire qu'ils avaient eu la même idée que nous : a savoir, de se terrer le plus loin possible du château. Car, en effet, nous étions arrivées au niveau de la Tour D'Astronomie et le château s'étendait, dans son intégralité, sur notre gauche. Une vision magnifique que je n'avais jamais eu ! Après quelques délibérations, nous prîmes un chemin perpendiculaire à celui que nous avions tracé pour retrouver nos coéquipiers. Nous n'aperçûmes toujours rien jusqu'à ce que notre attention soit attirée par un oiseau. Ou plutôt, un chant d'oiseau. Il venait du château – nous n'aurions su dire d'où – et sa mélodie nous émerveilla. Elle était à la fois triste, nostalgique et sombre, mais aussi enjouée et grisante. J'oubliai un instant ce que nous faisions et me concentrai sur ce magnifique chant. J'essayai de trouver dans ma mémoire d'élève assidue des cours de soins aux créatures magiques quel pouvait être l'oiseau qui émettait se genre de son… mais je ne trouvait pas.

Ce fut à ce moment que, profitant sûrement de notre inattention, l'équipe adverse entreprit de nous déverser sur la tête une quantité ininterrompue de neige. Un piège, visiblement. Mis en place par Alice, à la vue de son sourire réjouit. Nous fûmes pratiquement ensevelies sous cette quantité de neige qui ne cessait de tomber sur nous. Lorsque nous parvînmes à nous dégager du tas dans lequel nous nous étions empêtrée, quelle ne fut pas notre surprise de voir que la neige qui nous tombait dessus depuis l'apparition d'Alice s'était déplacée en fonction de notre trajectoire. En gros, elle nous suivait ! Cette Alice Stanfford était douée en enchantements, c'était indéniable. Maintenant, se posait le problème de comment se débarrasser de cette sorte de nuage qui nous suivait et qui nous déversait de gros flocons sur la tête ? Surtout que la dite Alice s'était fait la malle, inévitablement pour aller chercher ses coéquipiers (dont faisait parti Black qui ne manquerait pas de se foutre de nous), que, malgré mon sortilège chauffant, je commençais à sentir l'humidité et le froid s'insinuer en moi et que Narcissa menaçait de devenir barge tellement elle se maudissait d'être si idiote. N'empêche que le chant de cet oiseau était magnifique. Mais s'il ne s'était pas mis à chanter d'un coup, nous n'en serions pas là !

Pas la peine de ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé… mieux fallait-t-il réfléchir à trouver une solution pour nous sortir de ce pétrin avant que Black et sa troupe ne débarque. Merde de merde de merde… j'arrive pas à réfléchir avec un tas de neige au dessus de ma tête… arrrrgggg, et dire qu'on se foutait de leurs gueules quand on les imaginait pris dans nos pièges… on a l'air bien connes toutes les deux à nous débattre contre de la poudre blanche. D'ailleurs, pour moi qui aime la neige, c'est un comble : me retrouver piégée dans cette situation… j'en aurais sûrement ris si ça avait été dans un autre contexte !

- _Finite Incantatem, _essayai-je en désespoir de cause tandis que Narcissa tentai de sortir sa baguette de son pantalon.

A ma grande surprise, la neige cessa de tomber. Il ne fallait qu'un stupide _Finite Incantatem_, pour arrêter le sort d'Alice ? Bien ! J'en prenais bonne note.

Je réussis tant bien que mal à me hisser hors du trou que j'avais creuser en me débattant contre des flocons enragés et, en évitant de m'enfoncer plus que de nécessaire, j'aidais ma meilleure amie à faire de même.

- Bien, fit-elle en attrapant sa baguette, maintenant je vais écrabouiller la tête de mon cousin.

- Faut avouer que c'était quand même pas mal trouvé ! Répondis-je en m'étonnant moi-même.

- Pardon ?

- Bah ouai, l'idée du nuage déchaîné qui vous suit partout… c'est une bonne idée ! Après tout, ce n'est pas toi que m'a fait remarqué que je prenais ça trop au sérieux ?

- Certes, mais… ouai, t'as raison. N'empêche que je veux lui mettre la pâtée de sa vie !

- Ça, je suis d'accord, mais on va concocter un super plan avant !

- Ouai !

Nous décidâmes donc de continuer notre avancée vers leur camp de base, tout en jetant régulièrement des sortilèges de détection autour de nous, pour les prendre à leur propres pièges. Nous marchions courbées de sorte que les buissons nous cachent mais le terrain n'était visiblement plus affecté par les sorts de Dumbledore (_qui aurait eu l'idée de s'aventurer si loin en plein hiver aussi !_) et nous devions lever les jambes comme des imbéciles pour faire un pas. Vraiment agréable… mais c'était ça l'excitation de la neige !

Malgré l'énervement du au froid que m'avait procuré ce foutu piège, j'éprouvais une certaine joie de pouvoir nous amuser comme des enfants en cette période si troublée. Mais je ne devais pas penser à ce genre de chose… je devais plutôt me concentrer sur le fait que Black et Londubat couraient, autant que le permettait le mètre de neige, dans notre direction – apparemment sans nous avoir remarqué – avec un grand sourire sur leurs lèvres. Ce qui ne devait signifier rien de bon pour nous.

Heureusement pour nous que Cissa était habillée en blanc, c'est ce qui nous sauva… enfin, qui nous permit de leur échapper temporairement. Nous nous arrêtâmes immédiatement juste à coté d'un buisson. Il n'était, certes, pas très gros, mais suffirait amplement à nous dissimuler. Je forçai Narcissa à plonger derrière l'arbuste et la suivi discrètement en me laissant m'enfoncer dans la neige, pour ne pas être aperçue. Ma meilleure amie grogna sur le fait que ses vêtements trempés avaient commencé à sécher et que, grâce à mon intervention, ils n'étaient pas prêts de redevenir secs ; ce à quoi je lui intimai de se taire pour ne pas nous faire repérer. Elle rouspéta un moment en silence puis se tut.

Une fois que nous fûmes sures qu'ils étaient aussi loin que possible (c'est-à-dire, pas très loin), nous sortîmes de notre cachette et nous mimes à courir gauchement dans la direction d'où ils venaient. Nous débouchâmes finalement sur une mini colline, sur laquelle avait été érigée une forteresse en neige, identique à la notre. Remus et Alice nous attendaient visiblement avec un grand sourire et commencèrent à nous bombarder magiquement de boules de neige. Elles étaient plus dures et plus rapides que celles que se lançaient les moldus, mais c'était aussi amusant.

Se remettant vite de la surprise, Narcissa dressa rapidement un mur de neige devant nous, mais les boules des neiges rebondissaient et contournaient l'obstacle.

Qui avait dit que Remus avait du mal en sortilège ? Il faudrait que je lui règle son compte ! Et ils continuaient de nous en envoyer… Narcissa tenta de leur réponde en envoyant des boules de neiges de sa composition mais le résultat était médiocre face à celles qui nous assaillaient. Nous fumes rapidement cernées et je proposai, d'un coup d'œil à Narcissa, de demander grâce, le temps de se remettre. Elle acquiesça et nous sortîmes de derrière notre mur, les mains en l'air comme les bandits dans les films moldus. Remus éclata de rire et je le suivis en me rendant compte du ridicule de la situation. Mais je me repris bien vite et, me baissant pour attraper un peu de neige, je lui jetai une boule à la figure. Narcissa suivit mon exemple et commença à bombarder Alice, et notre bataille se transforma en échange de neige à la moldu. Ce fut le plus marrant : nous étions tous les quatre morts de rire mais nous continuions de nous envoyer de la neige, de nous faire tomber, de nous courir après… bref, de jouer comme des enfants.

Arriva un moment ou nous étions tous étalés dans la neige à rire comme des idiots, à haleter tellement nous étions crevés… mais à cet instant précis, débarqua le reste de notre petite troupe : Potter tirait Lily par la main (_et celle-ci ne protestait pas !_) en riant sous les boules de neige de Pettigrow qui les coursait, suivi lui-même de ma sœur qui trottinait en entraînant derrière elle une farandole des boules de neiges plus ou moins grosses. Elle nous sourit quand elle nous aperçu et me fit un signe de la main, auquel je ne pus répondre étant empêtrée avec Alice dans un concours de celle qui mangerait le plus de neige, et se retourna vers Pettigrow. Celui-ci s'arrêta et lui fit face, sans penser à prendre sa baguette, et se reçu une telle multitude de neige dans la figure qu'il s'écroula de rire. Potter et Lily étaient, eux aussi, morts de rire et essoufflés et leur fou rire redoubla lorsqu'ils nous aperçûmes tous les quatre, affalés dans la neige. Il fallait dire que notre position était sûrement des plus comique : j'étais allongée sur le ventre, Alice, assise sur mon dos, me tenait la tête et essayait de me faire bouffer de la neige ; j'avais attrapé par miracle le pied de Remus qui s'était affalé dans la neige (sur le ventre également) et Narcissa s'était jetée sur lui pour lui bloquer tout mouvement. En bref… un moment de pure rigolade.

Et sur ces entrefaites, surgirent les deux derniers : Black et Londubat, qui restèrent ébahis durant quelques secondes. Les rires redoublèrent en voyant leurs mines ahuries ; Narcissa se dégagea finalement de Remus et Alice m'aida à me relever. Immédiatement, Potter et Lily se jetèrent, d'un commun accord, sur Black et entreprirent de lui faire bouffer de la poudreuse. J'éclatai de rire devant la tête d'ahurit qu'avait Black mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver les choses et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Je fus alors prise pour seconde cible des boules de neiges.

Instinctivement, Black m'attrapa par la main et m'attira derrière un arbre qui nous protégea partiellement. Je fus légèrement surprise par son geste mais, lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, il me lança un regard complètement perdu : il n'avait pas compris lui-même ! Mais pour le moment, le problème n'était pas là… tous nos camarades s'étaient mis en tête de nous ensevelir sous la poudre blanche et nous bombardaient de neige, si bien que l'arbre était sur le point casser !! Souriant à Black, je lançai un _Protego _autour de nous, ce qui nous protégea en partie de l'attaque enneigée.

Notre bataille de boule de neige s'acheva par une course-poursuite dans le parc de Poudlard qui se termina au pied de McGonnagal et de Slugorn qui nous regardaient d'un œil noir.

- Vous avez finis de vous ridiculiser ? Ça y est ? nous lança McGonnagal en tentant de paraitre en colère, mais son imperceptible sourire de nous échappa absolument pas.

Slugorn, lui, ne cachait pas sa surprise de voir Gryffondors et Serpentards se rouler dans la neige en riant et fut à la limite d'éclater de rire en nous voyant accourir vers le château sans les voir. Black était en tête, moi derrière lui, suivie de Cissa et de Remus. Ma sœur s'embroncha dans une branche, fit tomber Alice qui poussa Lily contre James – qui ne dit rien – et tous s'aplatirent par terre tandis que Narcissa, cette traitresse, aidée de Franck et Pettigrow s'acharnait sur Black et moi. Nous finirent tous la tête la première dans la neige, sous les regards ahuris de quelques élèves et des deux professeurs présents.

- Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait, nous pressa poliment la directrice des lions.

Nous nous relevâmes tant bien que mal, pestant contre nos vêtements trempés mais toujours morts de rire et nous suivirent McGonnagal dans les couloirs du château.

- Ce sortilège est vraiment nul Cérès, il n'a servit absolument à rien, me chuchota Narcissa tandis que nous marchions vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Totalement d'accord avec toi, Cissa, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire, mais fallait pas trop en attendre après ce qu'on a fait avec la neige !

- Professeur, vous n'allez tout de même pas nous donner de retenue parce qu'on a fait une bataille de boules de neige, gémit tout à coup P… James en lançant son regard de chien battu vers McGo.

Elle devait avoir l'habitude pourtant, depuis le temps qu'il lui faisait le coup, mais elle marchait à chaque fois :

- Non, Mr Potter, vous n'aurez pas de retenue, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, mais je tenais à vous faire comprendre que vous donner en spectacle comme vous l'avez fait n'est pas vraiment bienvenue dans cette école.

- Oh Professeur, c'est Noël, si on ne plus s'amuser… répondit Black avec son grand sourire de séducteur.

McGonnagal nous regarda tour à tour et nous sourit. Puis, elle nous laissa au beau milieu des couloirs et repartit en direction de son bureau. Décidément, Black remontait dans mon estime ces temps-ci… étrange.

- Vous êtes impressionnants tous les deux, souffla Lily, qui aurait cru que vous aviez McGonnagal dans la poche !

- Des années de pratique, Lily, lui répondit Black en souriant.

Mais Lily ne regardait pas Black ; son regard était fixé sur James – celui-ci n'avait visiblement rien remarqué – et je pus déceler une étincelle de tendresse dans ses beaux yeux verts. Remus le remarqua aussi et nos regards se croisèrent quelques secondes : on s'était compris.

- Bon, les amis, je suis bien contente de m'être ridiculisée avec vous, vraiment, repris-je, mais là, je suis trempée et je n'ai vraiment pas envi d'être malade pour Noël donc je vais me prendre un bon bain… Cissa n'y pense même pas, c'est moi la première ! Finis-je en me tournant brusquement vers ma meilleure amie.

Celle-ci me sourit narquoisement et partit en courant vers notre salle commune. Je ne pris même pas le temps de dire au revoir à mes nouveaux amis, mes jambes se mirent à courir toutes seules et rattrapèrent à temps Narcissa qui entrait à peine dans la salle commune. Les élèves présents nous virent passer en trombe et monter à notre dortoir comme des folles ; après quelques minutes de batailles, je réussis enfin à me faufiler dans la salle de bain et à fermer la porte à clé pour prendre mon bain chaud.

J'entendais Cissa pester derrière la porte mais rien ne pouvait présentement me déranger : un bon bain après une telle bataille de boule de neige, y'avait rien de mieux… ah qu'est-ce que j'aimais Noël !

* * *

C'était fun hein ? XD J'aimerai, moi, faire une telle bataille de boules de neige… malheureusement, chez moi, quand il neige, c'est la panique et ça tiens même pas trois jours donc bon…

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu et encore merci à ceux qui me lisent ! La suite arrivera… le plus rapidement possible, promis XD


End file.
